Spełnione Marzenia
by sassyholmes
Summary: Adam i Tommy są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi: dzielą ze sobą wiele wspólnych chwil, wygłupiają się i dzielą pasję do muzyki. Jednak pewnego dnia Tommy uświadamia sobie, że czuje coś więcej do Adama niż przyjaźń. Czy ich ewentualny przyszły związek miałby szansę na jakiekolwiek przetrwanie?
1. Chapter 1

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 1.

 _18 październik 2010, Sztokholm (Szwecja)._

W Debaser Medis trwała właśnie jedna z prób do koncertu z trasy Glam Nation Tour. Naturalnie, wszyscy dawali z siebie wszystko, aby wypaść jak najlepiej przed szwedzką publicznością. Członkowie zespołu zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że trasa niedługo się kończy i trzeba będzie się rozstać. Szczególnie mocno przeżywał to Tommy. Zgrał się z zespołem, nie chciał kończyć tego, co dało mu tyle dobrego. Pociągnął kostką po strunach swojej gitary. Wydobyły się z niej zawodzące dźwięki, które odbiły się echem po wielkim pomieszczeniu. Basista stał w rogu sceny i wpatrywał się spod przymrużonych oczu jak Adam tańczy. Jak jego biodra poruszają się w rytm muzyki. Mogło się zdawać, że czarnowłosy jest w swoim własnym świecie. Z zamkniętymi oczami, wywijający po scenie wyglądał jak obłąkany, ale nie dla blondwłosego gitarzysty. Z fascynacją patrzył jak wokalista wydaje z siebie niewiarygodnie wysokie dźwięki.

 _The flashing of the lights_  
 _It might feel so good but I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah_  
 _The fashion and the stage it might get me high_  
 _But it don't mean a thing tonight_

Nawet nie spostrzegł, że Monte wraz z Camilą wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Obydwoje od początku dostrzegli, że pomiędzy Tommym, a Adam jest chemia. Razem chodzili na lunch, razem leżeli do późna w łóżku i oglądali horrory, które Ratliff uwielbiał. Można by powiedzieć, że stali się nierozłączni. Gdy ktoś chciał porozmawiać z jednym z nich – pojawiali się obydwoje. I tak od rozpoczęcia trasy, która w pewnym sensie zmieniła ich życie.

Tuż po skończonej próbie członkowie zespołu wesoło rozmawiając i szturchając się nawzajem wychodzili z sali, w której miał odbyć się koncert.

\- Lambert! Idziesz z nami?! - krzyknął Terrance, jeden z tancerzy, w stronę czarnowłosego, który pobłażliwie uśmiechnął się w ich stronę. Wytarł twarz ręcznikiem i zerknął w stronę Tommy'ego. - No oczywiście, że idę. Glitterbaby, idziesz z nami? - szczupły blondyn uniósł głowę, a przydługa grzywka zasłoniła mu jedno oko.

\- Raczej nie. Jakoś nienajlepiej się czuję. - mruknął, po czym szybko zszedł ze sceny. Adam patrzył jak odchodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. "Co mu się stało?" ta myśl przemknęła przez głowę wokalisty.

\- Idźcie beze mnie. - zwrócił się w stronę oczekujących na niego tancerzy i pospiesznie zszedł po schodkach. Po chwili znalazł się za drzwiami i ujrzał Tommy'ego siedzącego na krawężniku z papierosem w ręku.

\- Tommy? - zaczął, lecz nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Basista nie zareagował w żaden sposób. Adam zaczął się już niepokoić, gdy usłyszał cichy głos chłopaka:

\- Czy to naprawdę musi się kończyć? - po tych słowach Lambert usiadł obok swojego ulubionego gitarzysty, nie próbując go dotykać. Widział co się z nim dzieje. Od kilku dni przypatrywał mu się i zauważył, że basista zbladł i schudł. Coś go trapiło.

\- Kiedyś nawet najlepsze rzeczy się kończą. - podsumował nieco melancholijnie Adam. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w ciemnoniebieskie niebo usiane milionami błyszczących punkcików. Było takie piękne. Zupełnie jak siedzący obok Tommy, który zdawał się niczym nie przejmować. Wypalał powoli swojego papierosa, a siwy dym, który się z niego wydobywał otaczał jego twarz powodując, że stawała się tajemnicza, tak jak i cała osobowość blondyna. Nic nie odpowiedział. Jedynie milczał. Bo czasami milczenie jest lepsze niż głupie gadanie. Czekoladowe tęczówki chłopaka wpatrywały się uparcie w jeden punkt, byleby tylko nie patrzeć na siedzącego obok Adama. Obecność przyjaciela powodowała w Tommym wybuchy niekontrolowanych emocji. Objął rękoma swoje kolana i ułożył na nich swoją brodę. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuł. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego do faceta. Przecież był heteroseksualny! A tu takie coś. Kątem oka zerknął jednak w stronę milczącego Lamberta. Nawet w tym świetle był przystojny. Czarne włosy postawione do góry na żelu i lakierze, szczupła pokryta piegami twarz, które teraz pokryte były warstwą makijażu i te oczy o barwie oceanu tuż przed burzą, w których można było utonąć. I właśnie tego wolał uniknąć. Obydwoje czuli, że są sobie bliscy, a jednocześnie tak obcy. Tommy odchrząknął i rzucił niedopałek na ziemię.

\- To spotykamy się jutro. Dobranoc. - tu położył dłoń na ramieniu Adama, który mimo, że chciał go tu zatrzymać to jednak pozwolił mu odejść. Drzwi cicho się zamknęły i wokalista został sam. Westchnął. To nie tak miało być. Chciał spędzić urodziny swojego ulubionego basisty w inny sposób. "Dlaczego to tak się stało?" myślał czarnowłosy wpatrując się w rozgwieżdżone niebo.

Tymczasem tuż za drzwiami stał oparty o nie Tommy. Przymknął powieki, a usta leciutko rozwarł. "Dlaczego to musi być aż takie ciężkie?" myślał, usiłując uspokoić rozszalałe serce. Wciąż pod palcami czuł dotyk materiału koszuli Adama. Miękki i delikatny. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. To uczucie rozwalało go od środka. Coraz częściej się przyłapywał na tym, że pragnął być dotykanym przez Adama, ale nie po przyjacielsku. Chciał czegoś więcej. Musiał przyznać, że coraz ciężej przeżywał pocałunki podczas piosenki "Fever". Wcześniej to miała być zabawa, show specjalnie dla fanów. Ale skąd miał wiedzieć, że to się skończy tym, że wpadnie po uszy?

\- Adam...dlaczego ty? - westchnął, przecierając dłonią po zmęczonej twarzy, jednocześnie targając swoje blond wł ęcznie wzięło nad nim górę. Szurając nogami doszedł do swojego pokoju hotelowego. Nikt mu w tym nie przeszkodził, gdyż reszta zespołu poszła do pobliskiego klubu się bawić. Otworzył kluczem drzwi, które kliknęły pod wpływem otwierającego się zamka. Popchnął je i wszedł do ciemnego pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i wszedł głębiej, rzucając klucz na pobliski stoliczek. W pokoju stało duże łóżko, w którym mogło się pomieścić co najmniej pięć osób, przykryte brązową kapą. Tuż obok niego stała szafka nocna w kremowym kolorze, a na niej lampa. Chłopak zapalił ją i pomieszczenie zalało ciepłe światło. Usiadł na łóżku i schował głowę w dłoniach. Walczenie z własnymi uczuciami nie miało już racji bytu. Był już tym zmęczony. I to bardzo. A unikanie wokalisty tylko pogarszało sprawę. "Muszę z nim jutro pogadać. Tak dalej być nie może." pomyślał. Opadł na miękkie posłanie, aby po chwili zasnąć.

Adam przekroczył próg swojego pokoju cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Sytuacja z Tommym coraz bardziej go przerastała. Zastanawiał się i to mocno dlaczego jego Glitterbaby się tak zachowuje. Od paru koncertów czuł wyraźnie, zwłaszcza podczas pocałunków przy "Fever", że coś jest nie tak. Jakby Tommy zachowywał zimny dystans między nimi. A przecież przedtem tak nie było. Basista pozwalał się dotykać, klepać po tyłku i traktował to jako formę żartu. Specyficzną, ale zawsze coś. Usiadł na łóżku, przeczesując palcami swoje włosy. Za kilka godzin miał rozpocząć się kolejny koncert z serii Glam Nation Tour. Po raz pierwszy miejsca ekscytacji zastąpiło niewyobrażalne zmęczenie. Zmęczenie trasą, dziwnym zachowaniem Tommy'ego oraz jego własnymi uczuciami. To była mieszanka wybuchowa. Tylko sam Adam nie wiedział kiedy wybuchnie.

\- Ja tego nie wytrzymam. - powiedział sam do siebie, po czym udał się do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic, a potem jakoś się ogarnąć i porozmawiać z Tommym. Muszą sobie wyjaśnić parę spraw zanim któreś z nich wybuchnie i straci nad sobą kontrolę. Lambert czuł, że od tego dzieli ich bardzo cienka linia.


	2. Chapter 2

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 2.

Dwie godziny w zupełności wystarczyły, żeby się wyspać. Tommy przetarł oczy dłońmi i powoli wstał z łóżka. Lampka przy jego posłaniu nadal się paliła. Wyciągnął swojego iphone'a z kieszeni swoich ciasnych ciemnych dżinsów i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Dochodziła 19. Za niecałe 20 minut zaczynała się generalna próba przed koncertem. "Szlag by to trafił." pomyślał ponuro, kierując się w stronę łazienki, aby nieco się odświeżyć. Gdy już znalazł się w pomieszczeniu ściągnął ciuchy, po czym wszedł pod prysznic. Puścił gorącą wodę, która strumieniem polała się po nagim, szczupłym, niemal anorektycznym ciele blondyna. Powolnymi, kolistymi ruchami zaczął rozsmarowywać płyn pod prysznic o zapachu waniliowo-czekoladowym. Osobiście wolał bardziej zdecydowane i mocne zapachy, ale niestety tylko taki zastał w pokoju. Jego myśli od razu powędrowały ku Adamowi.

\- Och, tylko nie to. - mruknął, gdy poczuł jak jego "mały przyjaciel" zdecydowanie zesztywniał i stanął na baczność. Położył na nim dłoń i głośno jęknął. Jęk został na szczęście zagłuszony przez szum wody. W umyśle basisty pojawił się nagi Adam pieszczący jego ciało, składający czułe pocałunki na jego szyi, ramionach. Wizja się zmieniła i tym razem czarnowłosy wokalista przyciskał go do ściany kabiny i namiętnie, acz żarliwie go całuje. On za to oplata nogami biodra, chcąc zmniejszyć dystans między nimi. Paznokciami znaczy ślady na plecach Adama, które odcinają się różową barwą od skóry pokrytej w całości piegami. Jeszcze jedno jęknięcie, aż w końcu nadszedł upragniony finał. Sperma wytrysnęła i spłynęła po kafelkach mieszając się razem z wodą. Tommy oparł się o ścianę, aby nie upaść, gdyż nogi zaczęły mu niekontrolowanie się trząść. Jeszcze nigdy nie przeżył tak silnego orgazmu. W dodatku, gdy fantazjował o Adamie, swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Ale czy mógł go teraz tak nazywać? Gdy czuł do niego coś więcej niż przyjaźń? Przejechał dłonią po mokrej twarzy. Życie się pierdoliło. I to równo na łeb, na szyję. Po tych jakże optymistycznych rozważaniach wyszedł z kabiny i owinął się kremowym, puchatym ręcznikiem wokół bioder. Stanął przy umywalce i spojrzał w zaparowane lustro. Wytarł je dłonią i spojrzał sobie prosto w oczy. W odbiciu dostrzegł wymizernowaną, bladą jak u trupa twarz z lekko wystającymi kościami policzkowymi. Tylko jego oczy nienaturalnie odcinały się od bieli skóry. Czysty brąz, gorzka czekolada jak mówi Adam. Blond włosy, teraz zarzucone do tyłu niemal wtapiały się w odcień skóry chłopaka. Wyglądał zupełnie jak wampir. I często był do tego przyrównywany. Spoglądając w dół, dostrzegał tatuaże na swoich ramionach oraz wklęsłość klatki piersiowej. Zdecydowanie wyglądał na chuderlaka. Ale to tylko pozory. Wcześniej grał w zespole heavy-metalowym, więc zadymy po koncertach miał obowiązkowo zaliczone. Posiadał krzepę i siłę, lecz zazwyczaj ludzie fałszywie go oceniali, wyłącznie po pozorach. Jego przemyślenia dotyczące własnej fizjonomii przerwało pukanie do drzwi. A nie, właściwie to walenie do drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi. Kto mógł chcieć odwiedzić go tuż przed wyjściem na próbę? Owinął się szczelniej ręcznikiem i wyszedł z łazienki. Otworzył drzwi, a w nich stał oparty ramieniem o framugę Adam. Tommy'ego zamurowało. Wokalista przebrał się i na sobie miał czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, pod spodem szarą, wyglądającą na spraną koszulkę i obcisłe czarne dżinsy. Jak zwykle wyglądał tak, że zapierał dech w piersiach. Włosy ponownie ułożył w inną kombinację. Lecz nie to zwróciło największą uwagę basisty. Błękitnoszare oczy Adama były nacechowane sprzecznymi emocjami. Od złości do zaskoczenia, tęsknoty i niewysłowionego bólu.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Adam? - bąknął zaskoczony Tommy stając w przejściu. Przecież do próby zostało jeszcze kilka minut...Wokalista zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ty wiesz, która jest godzina, Tommy? - to pytanie wytrąciło nieco blondyna z prawidłowego toku myślenia. Co on miał na myśli? Jednakże wycofał się i podszedł do szafki, na której leżał jego telefon. Na widok godziny wytrzeszczył oczy. Próba trwała od dobrych 30 minut! Nie wiedział, że aż tyle zajął mu zwykły prysznic. Podrapał się po głowie. Często zdarzało mu się spóźniać, ale poczucie wstydu, które go ogarnęło nie przeszło. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Adam jest perfekcjonistą i chciał, aby wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik.

\- Yyyy...już się zbieram. - odparł cicho, nie patrząc przyjacielowi w oczy. Chwycił najbliżej leżące ciuchy i wparował do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Mam nadzieję. - mruknął Adam, siadając na brzegu łóżka, opierając się łokciami o własne kolana. Widok półnagiego Tommy'ego nieco im wstrząsnął. Oczywiście w pozytywnym sensie. W głowie ponownie pojawił się obraz zaskoczonego blondyna. Z mokrych włosów kapały kropelki wody, które spływały po jego szczupłym ciele. Wokalista często zazdrościł mu, że nie musi pilnować diety i mógł jeść co chciał i ile chciał bez konsekwencji, że przybierze na wadze. Oblizał zaschnięte wargi i przełknął głośno ślinę. Ten widok przyprawiał go o szybsze bicie serca, co spowodowało stwardnienie pewnej części ciała.

\- Możemy iść. - Lambert gwałtownie uniósł głowę i dostrzegł Tommy'ego już w pełni ubranego. Basista włożył na siebie obcisłe, czarne jeansy, czarną koszulkę z motywem Marilyna Mansona oraz swoje nieśmiertelne creepersy. Włosy spuścił grzywką w dół tak, że zasłaniała połowę twarzy. Tylnia część głowy była nastroszona. Tommy również umalował się, podkreślając swoje śliczne, brązowe oczy czarnym eyelinerem. - Adam? - chłopak pomachała dłonią przed oczami wokalisty, który wpatrywał się w niego z otwartymi ustami.

\- Eee, tak. Chodźmy. - brunet wstał i czym prędzej wyszedł z pokoju hotelowego swojego basisty. Ten zmarszczył brwi na zachowanie przyjaciela. To nietypowe zachowanie Adama jeszcze bardziej wzbudziło jego podejrzliwość. Pokręcił jedynie głową i również wyszedł, chowając iphone'a w tylniej kieszeni jeansów.

Po kilkunastu minutach znalazł się w wielkiej sali, gdzie odbyć się miał koncert. Pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Na scenie znajdowała się pozostała część ekipy. Terrance wraz z Taylorem ćwiczyli układ do "If I Had You" przy okazji popychając się i podstawiając sobie nawzajem nogę. Stojące z boku Sasha i Brooke obserwowały poczynania chłopców, co jakiś czas rzucając zgryźliwym komentarzem. Na podwyższeniu tuż za nimi stała Camila, która majstrowała coś przy keyboardzie pod czujnym okiem Montego, który stał ze swoją gitarą i brzdąkał po strunach. Tuż obok nich stała perkusja, a za nią siedział Isaac, który dla zabicia nudy machał pałeczkami co jakiś czas uderzając w talerz. Adam szybko wszedł na scenę i wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.

\- Tommy już do nas dotarł, więc możemy zacząć próbę. - oznajmił donośnym głosem, chwytając za mikrofon.

\- No nareszcie Śpiąca Królewna jest z nami. - zawołał Terrance, po czym wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Basista uśmiechnął się blado i stanął tuż przed podwyższeniem z perkusją i keyboardem. Założył gitarę i przejechał czubkami palców po grubych strunach. Rozległ się głęboki, głuchy dźwięk. Czuł się spełniony. Nareszcie znalazł się w miejscu, do którego w pełni należał.

Koncert jak zwykle należał do tych udanych. Adam kipiał energią, wyginał swoje ciało na scenie wraz z tancerzami, którzy świetnie się przy tym bawili. Tommy kątem oka patrzył jak wokalista wkłada sobie mikrofon do ust przy pisku rozradowanych fanek. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. O tak, jego Babyboy potrafił zrobić show, którego nikt nie zapomni do końca życia lub chociaż przez kilka następnych miesięcy. Tak rozmyślając spędził prawie połowę koncertu, nawet nie zauważając jak Adam kocim ruchem się do niego zbliżył. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy wokalista zarzucił rękę na jego ramię.

 _There he goes_

 _My baby walks so slow_

 _Sexual tic-tac-toe_

 _Yeah I know we both know_

 _It isn't time, no_

 _But could you be m-mine?_

Po tych słowach Adam wpił się w wargi Tommy'ego niczym wygłodniałe zwierzę. Basista na chwilę przestał grać, gdyż usta Lamberta całkowicie go rozproszyły. Poczuł jak gorący i wilgotny język penetruje wnętrze jego jamy ustnej. Ten pocałunek to była istna rozpusta. Chwilowa, ulotna jak wiatr. Wokół nich fanki zaczęły piszczeć jeszcze głośniej. Adam oderwał się od niego i uśmiechnął się seksownie. "Czy on musi być taki seksowny?" pomyślał Tommy z szybko bijącym sercem i spoconymi dłońmi. Czuł się nieco oszołomiony mimo, że od początku trasy był przyzwyczajony do myśli, że Lambert będzie go obcałowywał przy byle piosence. Wokalista odszedł od niego i więcej już nie podszedł. Tommy za to próbował zebrać myśli i skupić się na graniu.

Czyżby ich znajomość miała iść w nieznanym mu kierunku?

Miał się czego obawiać?


	3. Chapter 3

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 3.

Tuż po skończonym występie, gdy już światła zgasły Tommy zbiegł ze sceny, pospiesznie zostawiając swoją czerwoną gitarę. W biegu przeczesał palcami rozwichrzone włosy powodując, że stały się jeszcze bardziej nieogarnięte. Nie zwrócił uwagi na nawołujące go z tyłu głosy ekipy oraz Adama. Chciał się znaleźć jak najdalej, jak najdalej od Adama. Od jego ciepła, zapachu perfum, które doprowadzały go do szału oraz wszędobylskiej obecności brokatu, który wokalista tak uwielbiał. Wpadł jak burza do garderoby i zamknął się na klucz. Oparł się plecami o drzwi i przymknął powieki. Serce wciąż biło mu szybciej niż normalnie, co mogło być spowodowane biegiem lub reakcją na gesty przyjaciela. Albo jedno i drugie naraz. Nieważne. Tommy zdał sobie sprawę, że ma wielki mętlik w głowie. Jedna myśl goniła drugą. Obrazy wyświetlały się jednym ciągiem przez co wyglądały jak jedna zlana plama. Podszedł do toaletki i włączył światło. Ciepła, żółta poświata oblała jego twarz pokrytą kropelkami potu. Otarł je wierzchem dłoni i klapnął na krzesło. Ukrył twarz w trzęsących się dłoniach i zamarł. Nie miał siły już z tym walczyć. Z tym całym byciem hetero czy nie. Męczyła go presja, pod którą musiał żyć i tworzyć. Ponownie spojrzał w lustro. W nim dostrzegł zmęczonego życiem, bardzo zeszczuplałego mężczyznę z mocnym makijażem i bladą twarzą. Rozpacz kryjąca się w jego oczach była wyraźnie dostrzegalna nawet w promieniu kilometra. Zagryzł wargę pomalowaną czarną pomadką.

\- Tommy! Tommy! Co się dzieje!? Otwórz, proszę. - drgnął, usłyszawszy głos Adama po drugiej stronie drzwi. Blondyn nie wiedział jak zareagować. Siedział w milczeniu, słuchając natarczywego pukania do drzwi garderoby, w której się ukrył. Niepokój w głosie wokalisty wbijał miliony igiełek w jego serce.

\- Glitterbaby...nie wiem co się dzieje, chciałbym jakoś Ci pomóc, ale nie wiem jak, bo nie pozwalasz mi się do siebie zbliżyć. Widzę, że coś Cię zżera od środka. Proszę, pozwól sobie pomóc...- błagalny ton wokalisty sprawił, że Tommy skulił się w sobie, zamykając kurczowo powieki. Ciężar, który nosił w sobie od dość dawna teraz pociągał go na dno.

\- Tak...zamknął się w garderobie i nie chce wyjść. Sam sobie z tym poradzę. Dzięki. - zza drzwi Adam spławił Montego. Ratliff usłyszał jak drugi z mężczyzn odchodzi i zostawia go samego z Adamem. Zadrżał.

\- Tommy...jesteśmy sami. Wpuść mnie i wyjaśnimy sobie wszystko. - po tych słowach Lambert dotknął dłonią klamki i z napięciem oczekiwał dźwięku przewracanego klucza w zamku. Nastąpiło ciche kliknięcie i w szparze drzwi ukazała się blada twarz gitarzysty. To jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło wokalistę.

\- Wchodź. - szepnął blondyn, odwracając się od niego. Nie chciał widzieć litości ani niepokoju w oczach najbliżego przyjaciela. A może kogoś więcej? Adam wszedł bezszelestnie do garderoby i zamknął drzwi. Z Tommym coś się niedobrego działo. Unikał wszelkich czułości, a wspólne oglądanie telewizji do późna stało się tak rzadkim wydarzeniem, że czarnowłosy zaczął za tym tęsknić. Oraz za towarzystwem blondyna, do którego zaczynał czuć coś więcej niż przyjaźń. A jeszcze przed trasą obiecywał sobie, że nie zakocha się w hetero. To za każdym razem bolało, gdy okazywało się, że jego uczucie jest nieodwzajemnione. Wielokrotnie wypłakiwał się w ramię Neila lub Brada, z którym nadal utrzymywał przyjacielskie stosunki. Podszedł wolno do stojącego do niego plecami Tommy'ego. Z pewnym wahaniem położył dłonie na ramionach przyjaciela. Powietrze zgęstniało od nienaturalnego napięcia między nimi.

\- Adam...- głos Tommyego zadrżał i załamał się od ledwo powstrzymywanego płaczu. Oparł dłonie o oparcie krzesła i zacisnął mocniej palce aż zbielały.

\- Tak? - szepnął Adam tuż przy uchu basisty. Objął go w pasie i ułożył brodę na ramieniu blondyna. Ten nie zareagował. Jedynie wpatrzył się pustym wzrokiem w ich odbicie w lustrze. Czas jakby zatrzymał się w miejscu.

\- Ja...- tu zawahał się. Mówienie o uczuciach sprawiało mu trudność. Nie to co Adam. Jemu przychodziło to tak naturalnie jak oddychanie. Dla niego wszystko było łatwe. Miał oddanych fanów, mnóstwo sprzedanych płyt i był obrzydliwie bogaty. Jak na uczestnika American Idol. - Nie wiem jak Ci to powiedzieć...Zaczynam tracić kontrolę nad moim życiem. Nie wiem co się dzieje. - wyznał szczerze, nie patrząc w oczy stojącego za nim Adama. Nie zniósłby potępienia lub wyszydzenia.

\- Właśnie zauważyłem, że coś się dzieje. Tommy...- Adam delikatnie, acz stanowczo obrócił go twarzą do niego. Palcem wskazującym uniósł jego podbródek zmuszając Tommy'ego do spojrzenia prosto w jego oczy. -...ja również cierpię widząc Cię w takim stanie. Nienawidzę widzieć Ciebie smutnego. A teraz powiedz mi co się dzieje, że tracisz kontrolę nad swoim życiem? - to pytanie spowodowało, że blondyn zamknął oczy i cicho westchnął.

\- Właśnie to. - wypowiedziawszy te słowa Tommy wziął głęboki wdech i pocałował Adama. Wlał w ten pocałunek wszystkie emocje, które nim targały od kilku miesięcy: żal, rozgoryczenie, miłość, namiętność, pragnienie bliskości i głęboki smutek. Chciał pokazać Lambertowi, co czuł i jakie katusze przeżywał widząc go z coraz to kolejnym męczyzną. Adama zaskoczył gest Ratliffa. Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że to właśnie on zainicjuje pocałunek, o którym marzył od dawna. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, gdy dłonie blondyna zjechały na jego szyję, a potem na plecy. Gdy pierwszy szok minął, wokalista odwzajemnił pocałunek pogłębiając go. Chwycił blondyna za włosy i wpił się w usta, o których tyle śnił. Tommy jęknął cicho. Intensywność pocałunku uderzyła w niego z całą mocą. Widział tylko Adama. Cały świat przestał istnieć. Istnieli tylko oni. Poczuł jak zostaje popchnięty na toaletkę, z której zleciało parę kosmetyków. Adam atakował go niczym wygłodniałe zwierzę. Jego dłonie były wszędzie: na plecach, szyi, włosach, twarzy. Wybrzuszenie w spodniach znacznie się powiększyło. Tommy zauważył również, że i Adam jest mocno podniecony. Oblizał swoje opuchnięte wargi. Pożądanie oraz huć, która nim zawładnęły były nie do opanowania. Były jak ogień trawiący wszystko co spotka na swej drodze. Opuszkami palców przejechał po policzkach Adama. Ten zamruczał niczym kot i zamknął oczy. - Właśnie to chciałem Ci powiedzieć, Adam. Że widzę Ciebie jako kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela. Chrzanić tą moją heteroseksualność. Nie umiem z tym walczyć. Próbowałem, ale było jeszcze gorzej. Ale zrozumiem jeśli mnie odrzucisz. - tu uśmiechnął się smutno, głaszcząc dłoń wokalisty. Ten wpatrywał się jak zauroczony w szczupłą sylwetkę swojego przyjaciela z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Niedowierzał temu co usłyszał. Tommy przyznał się, że ciągnie go do mężczyzn. A konkretnie do niego.

\- Adam? Jesteś ze mną? - Tommy pomachał dłonią przed jego twarzą. Mina przyjaciela go rozbawiła. Wyglądał jakby myślami był bardzo, bardzo daleko.

\- Tak, tak. Mówiłeś coś? - spytał nieprzytomnie Adam, pocierając palcami powieki. Dopiero teraz zeszło z niego całe podniecenie i adrenalina, ustępując miejsca zmęczeniu.

\- Chyba powinniśmy iść spać. Tą rozmowę przełożymy na jutro, dobra? - Tommy spojrzał z nadzieją na przyjaciela, który zaczął przysypiać na stojąco. Ten kiwnął głową i obaj wyszli z garderoby, uprzednio gasząc światło. Idąc korytarzem, palce blondyna otarły się delikatnie o dłoń Adama. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i zarumienił się. Każde dotknięcie, nawet to najlżejsze, powodowało u niego palpitacje serca. Kątem oka przyjrzał się swojemu do niedawna najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Uwielbiał w nim praktycznie wszystko: jego kruczoczarne włosy, niebieskie przenikające na wskroś oczy, usta pokryte piegami, co uważał za urocze, choć wokalista tego nienawidził, dłonie, które dotykały go w najmniej spodziewanych momentach i poruszające się w rytm biodra doprowadzające go czasami do szału (oczywiście tego pozytywnego i bardzo roznamiętnionego).

\- Nie musisz się na mnie tak patrzeć. Wiem, że jestem przystojny i ogólnie zajebisty. - odezwał się nieco przytomnym tonem Adam i uśmiechnął się zawiadacko. Tommy szturchnął go ramieniem i wywrócił oczami.

\- I w dodatku jaki skromny. - zironizował, wychodząc na zewnątrz hali. Na szczęście ulica była pusta i nie spotkali żadnych fanów w drodze do hotelu. Tancerze oraz Camila i Monte dawno już pojechali albo do jakiegoś baru albo prosto do hotelu, aby odespać męczący koncert.

\- Jak zawsze. - odpowiedział wokalista, po czym obydwoje się roześmiali.


	4. Chapter 4

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 4.

Po dotarciu do hotelu Adam i Tommy przemknęli się pustymi korytarzami hotelu, w którym akurat byli zakwaterowani. Koncert dał się im mocno we znaki i teraz nie marzyli o niczym innym jak o łóżku i odpoczynku. Zatrzymali się tuż przy drzwiach do swoich pokoi i spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Chyba powinienem życzyć Ci dobrej nocy. - odezwał się Tommy, przerywając dłużącą się od pewnego czasu ciszę. Adam kiwnął głową, jednocześnie nie chcąc rozstawać się z blondynem.

\- Tommy...może wejdziesz do mnie? - wypalił, patrząc mu prosto w oczy z nadzieją. Tak bardzo pragnął znów wziąć go w ramiona i całować aż by zabrakło im tchu. Pragnął widzieć jak blade policzki gitarzysty przybierają różowy kolor, a kuszące, idealnie wykrojone w łuk Kupidyna usta puchną pod wpływem pocałunków. Nie mógł się oprzeć tej wizji, która pojawiła się w jego głowie. Ale z drugiej strony nie chciał wystraszyć przyjaciela. Za bardzo mu zależało na tej przyjaźni, aby ją zepsuć przez coś, co mogło sprawić, że Tommy odsunąłby się od niego.

Blondyn stał wpatrując się w Adama, bijąc się z własnymi myślami. To, co wydarzyło się w garderobie zmieniło jego pogląd na ich stosunki. Od samego początku było między nimi coś, czego się nie dało wytłumaczyć racjonalnie. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak wielkim był ignorantem. Nie dostrzegał tego, że coś wspaniałego czeka go tuż pod nosem. To właśnie Adam przebił się przez ten mur niedostępności i chłodu jaki zdążył wybudować przez ten czas. Mężczyzna bał się, że w oczach przyjaciela może okazać się słaby, za słaby, aby stać się kimś więcej dla niego. Ale mylił się. Adam nigdy go nie oceniał. Był, gdy tylko go potrzebował. Wysłuchiwał, gdy Tommy miał coś do powiedzenia i to niekoniecznie miłego lub po prostu siedział i milczał, wiedząc, że gitarzysta nie ma ochoty na rozmowę, lecz potrzebuje towarzystwa. Tolerował jego fochy, złe humory lub alkoholowe ekscesy, za które z pewnością ktoś inny by wyleciał.

\- Tommy? - Adam zaniepokoił się zauważając, że blondyn wyłączył się i błądził gdzieś myślami. Patrzył się na niego, ale niezbyt przytomnie. Wokalista dałby milion dolców za to, aby dowiedzieć się co siedziało w głowie gitarzysty.

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. To chyba ze zmęczenia. - potrząsnął głową Tommy sprawiając, że blond grzywka ponownie opadła mu na twarz. I tak już ledwo stał na nogach. - Z chęcią wejdę do Ciebie. - dodał cicho, po czym wślizgnął się do ciemnego pokoju. Lambert podążył za nim, zamykając za nimi drzwi. Blondyn zdążył się już za to rozgościć. Leżał na całej szerokości łóżka z twarzą zwróconą w stronę okna, przez które było widać przepiękną panoramę miasta. Adam stanął w miejscu obserwując swojego przyjaciela (Czyżby? - odezwał się cichy głosik w jego głowie, lecz natychmiast go uciszył.). W życiu nie widział niczego piękniejszego: blask Księżyca wpadał do środka oblewając łagodnym blaskiem twarz blondyna, który wyglądał teraz na istotę nie z tej Ziemi. Klatka piersiowa łagodnie się unosiła pod wpływem oddychania, a powieki pokryte ciemnym cieniem teraz jakby migotały. Adam wstrzymał oddech. Czas jakby stanął w miejscu.

\- Będziesz tam tak stał i się gapił? Właź. - mruknął Tommy, klepiąc puste miejsce obok siebie. Czuł wyraźnie intensywny wzrok Adama, który go mroził, a jednocześnie przyprawiał o dreszcze. Serce automatycznie przyspieszyło bicie, gdy poczuł jak posłanie ugina się pod ciężarem wokalisty. Po chwili oboje leżeli tuż obok siebie, nie odważając się dotknąć. Napięcie gęstniało w powietrzu, a oni sami nie wiedzieli jak sobie z tym poradzić, który z nich powinien zrobić pierwszy krok. Tommy obrócił się twarzą do przyjaciela. Zetknął się z niesamowicie niebieskimi, elektryzującymi oczami wpatrzonymi prosto w niego. Gdyby tylko było jasno, z pewnością Adam by zauważył jego wściekle czerwone policzki. Leżeli tak, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy, nic nie mówiąc. Bo słowa nie były im w zupełności potrzebne. Wystarczyło im tylko, że są razem. Nie w związku czy czymś podobnym, broń Boże, lecz fakt, że się przyjaźnili i spędzali wspólnie czas im wystarczał. Ale czy aby napewno?

\- Adam? - zaczął ostrożnie Tommy, przygryzając wargę.

\- Tak? - odszepnął wokalista, przybliżając się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Ratliff znieruchomiał. Zapach i bliskość Adama znów zaczęły na niego i dolną część ciała działać. Zaklął w myślach. Jak do cholery miał się skoncetrować przy tym człowieku?! (Jakoś dawałeś sobie wcześniej radę. - odezwał się głosik w jego głowie.)

\- Ja...- Tommy zerknął w dół na ich dłonie spoczywające tuż obok siebie. Jedna - usiana drobnymi piegami z pomalowanymi na czarno paznokciami, druga - mlecznobiała, szczupła z wyjątkowo długimi palcami również z kolorowymi paznokciami. Po chwili ta mniejsza z pewnym wahaniem dotknęła tej większej. Wokalista obrócił ją delikatnie i chwycił dłoń Tommy'ego. Ten niewielki dotyk spowodował u Adama lekki dreszcz. Zresztą wszystko co dotyczyło tego drobnego blondyna powodowało u niego multum emocji: od szybszego bicia serca do myśli co by było gdyby Tommy znalazł się u niego w łóżku.

\- Ja...przepraszam Cię za to jak się zachowywałem w ostatnim czasie. Po prostu nie umiem sobie poradzić z tym co czuję i z tym kim jestem. - wyznał szczerze Tommy, mocniej ściskając dłoń Adama jakby szukając wsparcia i pocieszenia.

\- Zaniepokoiłeś mnie. Nie wiedziałem co się z Tobą dzieje, Glitterbaby. Chciałem Ci jakoś pomóc, ale odsunąłeś się od mnie, od zespołu. Myślałem, że chcesz odejść, ale nie wiedziałeś jak to mi powiedzieć. - smutek bijący z głosu wokalisty dotknął gitarzystę. Niespodziewał się, że to może aż tak wpłynąć na niego.

\- Odejść? Z tak zajebistego zespołu? - Tommy podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, zasłaniając Adamowi widok na miasto oraz ochraniając go od światła Księżyca. - Musiałbym być co najmniej głupi. Albo palnięty. -

Lambert zaśmiał się cicho przy ostatnich słowach przyjaciela. Miał rację. Musiałby być głupi i nierozsądny. Ale on taki nie był. Zadziorny, charakterny - tak, ale głupi - nie.

\- I z czego rżysz, Lambert? - Tommy uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Cieszył się z tego, że może spędzić choć trochę czasu sam na sam w spokoju.

\- Z Ciebie, Ratliff. - Adam pokazał mu język, na co blondyn zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

\- Z Tobą jest jak z dzieckiem. Ogarnij się, dzieciuchu. - tu poczochrał włosy Adama, rozwalając misterną fryzurę. Wokalista gwałtownie podniósł się i spojrzał z udawanym oburzeniem na gitarzystę, który prawie turlał się ze śmiechu.

\- Dzieciuchu? Dzieciuchu? Ty...patrz co zrobiłeś! Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga! - Tommy nie zdążył zareagować, gdy cięższy od niego wokalista rzucił się na niego, przewracając go na plecy. Adam przyblokował dłonie Tommy'ego, chwytając go za nadgarstki i przez chwilę się z nim szamocząc.

\- Adam, weź przestań. Żartowałem z tym dzieciuchem! - blondyn usiłował się wydostać z uścisku bruneta, lecz ten był silniejszy od niego i przygniótł go do łóżka swoim ciężarem. Wokalista uniósł jego ręce i umieścił je tuż nad głową blondyna, który przestał się wyrywać. To i tak nie miało sensu. Tommy patrzył się jak zaklęty w oczy Adama, który również się mu przyglądał z wyrazem fascynacji na twarzy.

\- Taki piękny...taki...nieosiągalny. - oczy Lamberta zamgliły się, gdy wypowiadał te słowa. Opuszkiem palca przejechał po wypukłości kości policzkowej mężczyzny, przejeżdżając przez wargi, a kończąc na podbródku. Tommy nic nie powiedział, jedynie drżał nieznacznie pod dotykiem. Nie chciał zepsuć tej magicznej chwili. Gitarzysta rozchylił wargi, gdy te napotkały na leciutki jak mgiełka dotyk palców Adama. Ta chwila zdawała się nie mieć końca, a czas stał się łaskawszy dla nich. Ratliff nawet nie zauważył kiedy ich twarze zbliżyły się na odległość zaledwie kilku centymetrów. Wstrzymał oddech. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, jaki ruch mógł brunet wykonać.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak ty na mnie działasz...- ten szept, niemal erotyczny szept spowodował, że Tommy cicho jęknął. Działania wokalisty już przynosiły pierwsze efekty. Przymknął powieki, delektując się tym momentem. Adam powoli poruszył swoje biodra, przez co ich twarde już erekcje otarły się przez materiał spodni, powodując u nich dość głośny jęk.

\- Chyba mam pojęcie. - wydukał Tommy, zażenowany przez reakcję własnego ciała. Adam jedynie się uśmiechnął, kołysząc łagodnie biodrami. Jęki oraz westchnięcia słychać było w całym pomieszczeniu. Gitarzysta przygryzł dolną wargę tak mocno, aż pojawiły się na nich pierwsze krople krwi. Młodszy z nich pochylił się nad nim kąsając i całując jego szyję. Ratliff odchylił się jeszcze bardziej, ułatwiając mu dostęp. Czując gorący język na szyi, zadrżał mocniej, wczepiając palce w ramiona Adama. Doznania, które opanowały jego ciało sprawiały, że samokontrola chwiała się w posadach. Lambert, skończywszy z szyją, uniósł się nieco i spojrzał na rozchylone, zakrwawione wargi ukochanego.

\- Spójrz na mnie. - zwrócił się do niego lekko ochrypłym głosem. Tommy ponownie rozchylił powieki i obrócił głowę w jego stronę. W oczach Adama rysowały się i to dość wyraźnie namiętność, pragnienie i ten głód. Głód wejścia w posiadanie ciała drobnego blondyna, zasmakowanie go.

\- A-adam, nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł. - wydukał cicho blondyn, opuszczając dłonie na tors bruneta. Błysk rozczarowania pojawił się w oczach wokalisty, lecz ten skrzętnie to ukrył. Kiwnął głową i zczołgał się z Tommy'ego, kładąc się tuż obok. Westchnął ciężko, zamykając oczy.

\- Myślę, że czas spać. Jutro pogadamy. Dobranoc, Babyboy. - po tych słowach Tommy wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Adam został sam. Sfrustrowany. Psychicznie i fizycznie. Dotknął dość sporej wypukłości w spodniach.

\- Och, Tommy...dlaczego ty? -


	5. Chapter 5

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 5.

Po wyjściu od Adama, Tommy szybko znalazł się w swoim pokoju. Oparł się plecami o drzwi, ciężko dysząc. Ta rozmowa nie tak miała przebiegać. Znów prawie stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie to takie proste. Drżącymi palcami przeczesał swoje blond włosy, wchodząc głębiej do pokoju. Klapnął na łóżko, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Wciąż czuł jak serce bije szybko i niespokojnie. Sam zainicjował rozmowę, lecz to Adam zaprosił go do siebie. Dlaczego to się zdarzyło? Przecież wcześniej normalnie spędzali ze sobą czas: leżeli do późna w łóżku oglądając filmy (najczęściej horrory) i obrzucali się popcornem. A teraz...nawet najlżejszy dotyk przyjaciela powodował u niego wzrost ciśnienia oraz palpitacje serca. Czuł jak się gotuje od środka. Miał mieszane uczucia co do tego, co łączyło go z Adamem. Przyjaźnili się, to fakt, wokalista nawet niewinnie z nim flirtował, ale do niczego nigdy nie doszło. Wielu mężczyzn przeszło przez życie piosenkarza, co Tommy zdążył sprytnie zauważyć. Pojawiali się i znikali. Nie tego chciał dla siebie i Adama. Potrząsnął głową, pozwalając grzywce opaść na twarz. Nie, on tego na trzeźwo nie przetrawi. Gdzie ten cholerny Monte, Terrance? Teraz, gdy byli najbardziej potrzebni. Gitarzysta rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu za butelką alkoholu. Najlepiej litrowej wódki.

\- A niech Cię, Adam...- mruknął do siebie, po kilku minutach poszukiwań. Opadł na posłanie z głośnym westchnieniem frustracji. Nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć. Adam wypełniał każdą wolną przestrzeń w jego mózgu oraz codziennym życiu. Właściwie to jego życie podporządkowało się trasie i Lambertowi, który oficjalnie był jego szefem.

\- Dlaczego ty? Co jest w Tobie takiego, że nie mogę się oprzeć? Nie jestem nawet gejem! - Tommy mówił głośno do siebie, patrząc tępo w sufit. Sam siebie nie rozumiał. Ani nowo odkrytych uczuć. Ale cisza nie potrafiła mu odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, pozostawiając mężczyznę z natłokiem myśli.

W tym samym czasie wokalista leżał w królewskich rozmiarów łóżku, twarzą do okna, obserwując jak światełka migoczą wśród budynków miasta. Sztokholm lśnił milionami odcieni świateł i błyskotek przez co miało swój urok. Adam zdawał się tego nie widzieć. Nieobecnym wzrokiem patrzył na ciemnoniebieskie niebo usiane tysiącami gwiazd, myślami błądząc gdzie indziej. Dzisiejsze zachowanie Tommy'ego uświadomiło mu jedną, ważną rzecz. Zależało mu na nim. I to bardzo. Nie chciał go przelecieć, zaliczyć jak nic nie wartą zabawkę, którą po znudzeniu można oddać.

\- A niech Cię, Tommy Joe...przez Ciebie kiedyś oszaleję. - brunet przewrócił się na plecy wydając z siebie głośne westchnięcie. Teraz znał już przyczynę dlaczego blondyn się tak zachowywał przez ostatnie tygodnie. On po prostu przestał być obojętny na jego osobę. Tajemniczy uśmiech wypłynął na pokryte piegami usta Lamberta. Mógłby znów doprowadzić Tommy'ego do szału. Chociaż...Przejechał dłonią po zmęczonej twarzy. Głupie pomysły zawsze przychodziły mu do głowy, gdy był wykończony po evencie lub koncercie. Zamknął powieki. Warto próbować zasnąć. I nie myśleć o tym co się stało lub prawie miało się stać. Przekręcił się na drugi bok tak, żeby blask Księżyca go nie oślepiał. Dotknął dłonią delikatnej faktury kołdry, na której jeszcze przez kilkunastoma minutami leżał Tommy. Zapach perfum jeszcze się unosił, lecz powoli się zacierał. Ta trasa, fani, występy...dawały mu satysfakcję. Pracował z zespołem, którzy stali się jak jedna rodzina. Był szczęściarzem. Ale jakim kosztem? Jego życie prywatne stało się pożywką dla mediów i magazynów plotkarskich. Kolejni mężczyźni przychodzili i odchodzili nie mogąc poradzić sobie z negatywną stroną sławy słynnego wokalisty. Adam czuł się samotny. Tęsknił za posiadaniem kogoś do kochania, przytulania, obdarowywania prezentami oraz czułym, namiętnym seksem. Ale coś za coś, prawda? Brunet poprawił sobie poduszkę i ułożył na niej wygodnie głowę. Czas na sen. Głupie myśli czas odstawić na bok.

\- Tommy...- z imieniem przyjaciela na ustach powoli usnął, dryfując między snem, a jawą.

Następnego dnia Adam obudził się wyjątkowo wcześnie. Słońce powoli pojawiało się na nieboskłonie oblewając go jasnopomarańczowym blaskiem. Mężczyzna podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przeciągnął się, ziewając szeroko. Spojrzał na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej tuż obok łóżka. 6:47. No tak. Siła nawyków. Lambert z racji wykonywania swojego zawodu, przyzwyczaił się do wczesnego wstawania. Prysznic, śniadanie i wyjście na wywiad lub inny zaplanowany event. Dzień jak codzień. Już miał wstawać, aby szybko się obmyć, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Uniósł brew. Dzisiaj mieli dzień wolny, odlot dopiero wieczorem. Powinni odsypiać nocną balangę (jeśli wogóle na nią się udali, ale znając Terrance'a i Taylora to tak).

\- Adam, otwórz. To ja, Monte. - rozległ się głos zza drzwi. To było typowe. Jako jedyny potrafił się oprzeć bandzie młodych tancerzy i wiecznych imprezowiczów i pójść spać. Wokalista podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Przed sobą zobaczył mocno zaniepokojonego gitarzystę nerwowo skubiącego swoją bródkę.

\- Monte. Czy coś się stało? - spytał Adam, wpuszczając przyjaciela do środka. Nie zamierzał z nim rozmawiać na korytarzu. Gdy ten wszedł, od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

\- Czy coś się wydarzyło między Tobą, a Tommym? Tylko szczerze. - Pittman uważnie patrzył się na swojego szefa, a jednocześnie przyjaciela, któremu mógł się zwierzyć ze wszystkiego. No prawie. Adam wydął wargi, zapowietrzając się. Co mógł mu powiedzieć? Że prawie się ze sobą przespali? Podrapał się po głowie, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

\- A czy coś miało się stać? - odpowiedział pytaniem, siadając na łóżku. Monte miał dzisiaj szczęście - spał w swoich czarnych bokserkach, a nie jak normalnie - nago.

\- No nie wiem. Zwłaszcza, że pukałem do niego, ale mi nie odpowiedział. - gitarzysta skrzyżował ręce na torsie, wciąż patrząc się na wokalistę, który wyraźnie unikał jego wzroku.

\- Monte, słuchaj, nic się nie wydarzyło. Po prostu ucięliśmy sobie poważną rozmowę i tyle. A to, że nie odpowiada to znaczy, że jeszcze śpi. Dobrze wiesz, że z niego nie jest taki ranny ptaszek. - tu brunet miał na myśli ich wiecznie spóźnianie się i to z wyłącznej winy Tommy'ego, który lubił pomarudzić przy wczesnym wstawaniu.

\- A co ty na to, że on i jego rzeczy samoistnie zniknęły? - Adam zamarł słysząc tą rewelację.

\- O czym ty gadasz? Jak to zniknął? Gdzie on jest? - pytania wypadały z ust lidera zespołu jak z katapulty. Jego serce na chwilę przestało bić, by potem rozpocząć szaleńczy galop. Tommy zniknął? Uciekł? Ale dlaczego?

\- Adam, oddychaj. - Monte położył dłonie na ramionach wokalisty, który wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha. Krew odpłynęła z jego twarzy czyniąc go bladym jak ściana. Brunet usłuchał go i wziął głęboki wdech. - Jestem pewien, że miał jakiś powód, że nas opuścił i da znać. - dodał, próbując go nieco uspokoić. Był równie mocno zdziwiony co Adam, lecz nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

\- Ja...muszę z nim porozmawiać. Nie może tak po prostu sobie odpuszczać koncerty. - Adam gwałtownie wstał z łóżka i chwycił swój telefon. Wybrał numer blondyna:

Do: Glitterbaby

Gdzie ty do cholery jesteś? Martwię się.

\- Nie wiem czy to cokolwiek pomoże, ale może odpisze. Teraz muszę zobaczyć jego pokój. - Adam narzucił na siebie swój czarny szlafrok, po czym wyszedł wraz z Monte drepczącym mu po piętach. Po kilku krokach znalazł się przed pokojem Tommy'ego. Nacisnął klamkę i o dziwo drzwi ustąpiły, uchylając się. Mężczyźni weszli wgłąb pokoju. Pierwsze co wokalista zauważył to brak walizek. Oraz idealnie pościelone łóżko jakby nikt tu nie nocował. Tommy zniknął.

\- Trzeba się dowiedzieć gdzie on jest. Może jego mama będzie wiedzieć. - tu wydobył komórkę z kieszeni szlafroka i wybrał numer Dii, mamy blondyna. Byli ze sobą w kontakcie od czasu rozpoczęcia trasy koncertowej. Kobieta martwiła się o swojego syna, który często wpadał w kłopoty z powodu swojego wybuchowego charakteru. Polubiła Adama od pierwszej chwili, gdy go tylko ujrzała. I było to obopólne odczucie. Mężczyzna również poczuł sympatię do starszej kobiety, do której tak podobny był Tommy.

\- Halo? Adam? - ze słuchawki dobiegł go miękki i ciepły głos matki Ratliffa.

\- Dia? Tak, z tej strony Adam. - mężczyzna potarł nasadę nosa palcami, przymykając powieki. Musiał się skupić. Zniknięcie blondyna wyprowadziło go nieco z równowagi. Dlaczego uciekł? Przecież wczoraj rozmawiali. Tak jakby. Co go tak wystraszyło?

\- Czy coś się stało? Jak się sprawuje Tommy? Nienarobił Ci problemów? - w głosie kobiety wyczuł ledwo skrywany niepokój. Tak to jest jak się ma dorosłego syna z trudną przeszłością. Nigdy nie przestanie się o niego martwić. Adam otworzył usta. Co miał jej powiedzieć?

\- Chciałem tylko wiedzieć czy Tommy nie wrócił przypadkiem do domu albo chociaż dał znać gdzie jest. - ból z jakim wymawiał imię przyjaciela był nie do zniesienia. Nie mógł przeboleć tego, że swoim zachowaniem spłoszył blondyna tuż po jego wyznaniu. Ciekawe co o nim teraz myślał? Że traktuje go jako jednonocną przygodę?

\- Nie ma go u mnie. Nie dzwonił do mnie od czasu Waszego ostatniego koncertu. Adam, co się dzieje? Gdzie jest Tommy? - panika w głosie Dii narastała. To jeszcze bardziej dobijało Adama, który wystarczająco czuł się winny sytuacji. Śledzący z napięciem mimikę przyjaciela Monte położył dłoń na jego ramieniu dodając mu otuchy.

\- Właśnie w tym problem, że nie wiem gdzie on jest. - po tych słowach zapadła głucha cisza.


	6. Chapter 6

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 6.

\- Dia? Jesteś tam? - cisza po drugiej stronie była niepokojąca. Kobieta nic nie mówiła. A co jeśli straciła przytomność?

\- Znajdź go, Adam. Proszę. Już wystarczy, że straciłam córkę. Nie chcę stracić i jego. - poprosiła go cicho Dia, której serce drżało na myśl, że może utracić kolejne, jedyne dziecko.

\- Odnajdę go. Obiecuję. - Adam przygryzł mocno dolną wargę. - Albo sam się odnajdzie. - dodał do siebie po skończonej rozmowie z panią Ratliff. Dłoń z telefonem opadła bezwładnie wzdłuż tułowia. Gdzie mógł się znajdować Tommy?

\- Nie ma go? - głos Montego przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie. Nawet nie wiedziała, że zniknął. Nie wiem co robić. Dzisiaj wyjeżdżamy, a jutro mamy koncert. Mamy dwa wyjścia: odwołać najbliższe koncerty lub znaleźć zastępstwo, w co wątpię. Nie uda nam się znaleźć kogoś w tak szybkim czasie. - Adam ciężko westchnął, przeczesując palcami włosy. Z każdą chwilą czuł jak wzrasta w nim frustracja i złość. Frustracja - bo nie wiedział co się dzieje z Tommym i czy coś mu grozi, a złość - na siebie za to, że nie zauważył, że jego Glitterbaby czuje coś do niego więcej niż przyjaźń. Czemu był tak ślepy i bawił się nim jak tanią zabawką?

\- Tommy musiał mieć jakiś powód, żeby nas opuścić. I jestem pewien, że ty wiesz co było tego przyczyną. - Adam spojrzał na niego ponuro.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie jestem jakimś pierdolonym jasnowidzem. Nie siedzę w głowie Tommy'ego. - skłamał gładko, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Adam, nie twierdzę, że jesteś jak to ująłeś "pierdolonym jasnowidzem". Tylko od pewnego czasu chłopak dziwnie się zachowywał. Ja to zauważyłem i obserwowałem. Dziwię się, że tak długo Ci to zajęło i sam spostrzegłeś, że coś jest nie halo. Jesteś najbardziej szczerym i naturalnym kolesiem w tym całym kurewskim show biznesie. - Monte chwycił go za kark i zrównał go poziomem do swojego. - dlatego nie spieprz tego. Pomogę Ci. Pomożemy. Jesteśmy w końcu jedną pieprzoną Glamily. - tu wokalista uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Tak, byli rodziną.

\- Masz rację. Jesteśmy rodziną. - kiwnął głową, dziękując w duchu za takiego przyjaciela.

\- "Czemu tu musi być tak cholernie biało?" - pomyślał Tommy, stając z walizkami i plecakiem przed niewielkim drewnianym domkiem. Zewsząd otaczał go biały krajobraz. Nie było tu nic poza wielkimi świerkami i szerokim polem wolnej przestrzeni, zdala od zgiełku życia, które dotychczas prowadził blondyn. Czemu uciekł? To pytanie zdawało się nie mieć odpowiedzi. Musiał przemyśleć parę spraw. Głównie związanych z Adamem. Bo i jakie inne problemy go trapiły? Żadne. Tylko Adam. Przeczesał palcami swoje zmierzwione przez wiatr włosy. Potrzebował chwili wytchnienia. Po raz pierwszy w jego szalonym życiu. Poprawił kurtkę na ramionach, chwycił walizki za uchwyty i ruszył chwiejnym, acz pewnym krokiem w stronę domku. Miał cichą nadzieję, że jego znajomy będzie na miejscu. Z tego co wiedział to miał urlop i spędzał go właśnie tutaj. Na totalnym bezludziu. Ratliff wszedł po zaśnieżonych, lekko oblodzonych schodach i z hukiem puścił walizki. Pięścią huknął w drzwi, czekając aż ktoś mu otworzy. Nie było to zbyt grzeczne, ale wystarczająco dużo czasu spędził na tym cholernym zimnie. Pieprzona Skandynawia. Klimat nie dla niego.

\- No już idę, już idę. - usłyszał zza drzwi głos z mocnym, fińskim akcentem. Tommy włożył zziębnięte dłonie w kieszenie kurtki, oczekując na otwarcie drzwi.

\- Thomas? Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś być w trasie? - w drzwiach stanął młody, szczupły blondyn o typowo fińskiej urodzie. Czysto niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się z zaskoczeniem w gitarzystę. Niespodziewał się go tutaj.

\- Koskinen, ile razy mam Ci mówić, że nienawidzę jak ktoś mnie nazywa pełnym imieniem. - burknął Tommy, wywracając oczami.

\- A ile razy ja Ci mówiłem, żebyś do mnie nie zwracał się po nazwisku? - Fin oparł się o framugę drzwi z leniwym uśmiechem wypływającym na jego usta.

\- Dobra, dobra. Mogę się u Ciebie zatrzymać czy mam sobie pójść? - Ratliff spuścił głowę w dół, unikając wzroku przyjaciela.

\- Ech, Tommy, Tommy. Cóż ja mam z Tobą począć? - Sauli zbliżył się do niego i zmusił go do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Kciukiem delikatnie pogłaskał go po policzku. Tommy poczuł się dziwnie. Dlaczego gest przyjaciela wydawał mu się tak niewłaściwy i nie na miejscu? (Może dlatego, że wolisz jak to Adam Cię dotyka. - podszepnął mu złośliwie głosik z tyłu głowy.) Powinien się przyzwyczaić do czułych gestów Fina. Taki już był.

\- Przygarnąć? - gitarzysta chwycił Sauliego za nadgarstek, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Tak rzadko spędzali czas razem. Mieszkali na dwóch końcach świata (prawie) i prawie wogóle się nie odwiedzali. No może tylko raz czy dwa na kilka lat.

\- Oczywiście, że Cię przygarnę. Nie pozwoliłbym na to, aby mój ulubiony kolega marzł na mrozie. - Sauli przygarnął go do siebie i przytulił. Tommy z początku nie wiedział jak zareagować. Czułe i przyjazne gesty stały w naturze tego szczupłego, lecz dobrze zbudowanego obywatela Finlandii. Przecież nic mu nie zrobi. W końcu z pewnym wahaniem odwzajemnił gest i położył dłonie na plecach przyjaciela. Poklepał go niepewnie, po czym odsunął się.

\- Lepiej wejdźmy do środka, bo z całej tej romantyczności i słodkości zaraz się porzygam. - Sauli zaśmiał się głośno, słysząc co powiedział Tommy.

\- Uroczy jak zawsze. Wchodź. - Fin przepuścił mężczyznę w drzwiach, wciąż chichocząc się z ekspresjonizmów gitarzysty. Zawsze potrafił go zaskoczyć i to w nim uwielbiał.

\- Urocze to mogę być szczeniaczki. Nie ja. - Tommy z małą pomocą fińskiego przyjaciela ściągnął mokrą od śniegu kurtkę i wszedł głębiej rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Przyjemne ciepło ogarnęło ciało blondyna, który zadrżał. Och, jak on nienawidził zimna. Zszedł po schodkach do dużego salonu, w którym znajdowała się szeroka, skórzana kanapa w ciemnym odcieniu brązu, na podłodze leżał puchaty dywan z jakiegoś zwierza, a nad kominkiem, w którym buchał ogień wisiała plazma. Podłoga pokryta była lśniącym od wosku drewnem.

\- Widzę, że ładnie się tu urządziłeś. - skomplementował pomieszczenie, siadając na kanapie. Z ich rozmów wywnioskował, że Fin planuje wybudowanie domku gdzieś na odludziu, gdzie mógłby odpocząć.

\- Nie widziałeś jeszcze sypialni. To jest dopiero królestwo. - Sauli mrugnął do niego, przechodząc do kuchni połączonej łukowym sklepieniem z salonem.

\- Czy ty coś sugerujesz? - Tommy podniósł się z pozycji półleżącej do siedzącej, unosząc brew. Mimo, że był zbuntowanym, temperamentnym mężczyzną, którego nic już nie dziwiło to komplementy i dwuznaczne gesty ze strony kumpla trochę go krępowały.

\- Ja? Nigdy. Chcesz czegoś się napić? Herbata? Herbata z rumem? Wódka? Whiskey? Wino? - Sauli pootwierał szafki z trunkami, patrząc na zawartości butelek. - Polecam wódkę. Najlepsza na świecie. -

\- Wódka może być, choć whiskey też nie pogardzę. - odpowiedział gitarzysta wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Ciepło powoli rozluźniało napięte przez zimno ciało. Wpatrzył się w ogień. Płomyki wesoło tańczyły, trzaskając w kominku. Nawet nie zauważył jak Fin siadł tuż obok niego z butelką fińskiej wódki i dwoma kieliszkami, które położył na szklanym stoliczku.

\- A teraz...opowiedz mi dlaczego tu jesteś. Mówiłeś mi, że od kilku miesięcy jesteście w trasie. - łagodny, ciepły, niemal zmysłowy głos Koskinena koił jego nerwy. Patrzył jak pewna, szczupła dłoń nalewa przezroczysty trunek do małych kieliszków.

\- Bo tak jest. Ale...- tu Tommy'emu się załamał. Jak miał powiedzieć Sauliemu, że całował się z własnym szefem, którym jest zauroczony? Blondyn czekał cierpliwie aż gitarzysta się wysłowi. Potrafił być cierpliwy.

\- Ale jest jeden problem. Doszło między nami do czegoś. - w końcu wyszeptał to co go trapiło od pewnego czasu przez zaciśnięte przez nerwy gardło. Fin uniósł idealnie wydepilowaną brew.

\- Uprawialiście seks? Ty, Tommy? Najbardziej heteroseksualna osoba na tej Planecie jaką znam? - Sauli wychylił kieliszek, nawet się nie krzywiąc.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Nie uprawialiśmy seksu. Po prostu poniosło mnie po koncercie i go pocałowałem, a on to odwzajemnił. Stchórzyłem. Uciekłem. - Tommy wypił wódkę, po czym nalał sobie kolejną porcję. Miał ochotę upić się i choć raz zapomnieć o swoich problemach z własnymi uczuciami i Adamem.

\- Tommy, czy ty coś do niego czujesz? - Ratliff uniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał te słowa z ust przyjaciela. W świetle płonącego ognia wyglądały jak dwa błyszczące się błękitne górskie kryształy.

\- Sam nie wiem...Jak jestem blisko niego, czuję, że...czuję jak serce bije mi mocniej, jak robi mi się gorąco na samą bliskość Adama. Lubię jak mnie obejmuje, jak czochra mi włosy, nawet te cholerne pocałunki na scenie...-

\- Które nawiasem mówiąc są bardzo gorące. - Sauli uśmiechnął się do niego znacząco, nalewając im kolejną kolejkę. Ciepło i alkohol powoli zaczynały robić swoje. Tommy spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Dzięki wielkie. Bardzo mi pomagasz. - sięgnął po kieliszek i wychylił go.

\- Taka jest prawda. Oglądam wasze koncerty, nawet zamierzałem się wybrać na jeden z nich, ale niestety sprawy zawodowe mnie odciągnęły. - Fin położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, ściskając lekko.

\- Sauli, ja nie powinienem się tak czuć. Jak jakiś cholerny przestępca. Zostawiłem Adama, bo stchórzyłem, bo nie wiem co do niego czuję. Jest moim przyjacielem, zawsze z nim byłem szczery, a w tej kwestii...Boję się jak małe dziecko. Jestem hetero. Zawsze byłem. Miałem kilka dziewczyn. - alkohol nieco rozwiązał mu język, przez co stał się bardziej otwarty.

\- A może po prostu tylko on Ci się podoba? Nie musisz być gejem, żeby jakiś facet Ci się podobał. Z tej obiektywnej strony również. - Koskinen był w zasadzie ekspertem w tej dziedzinie. Choć nie miał takich obaw i obiekcji jak Tommy. Od początku wiedział, że podobają mu się mężczyźni i to zaakceptował.

\- Nie może mi się podobać. Nie chcę stracić jego przyjaźni przez coś co sobie uroiłem. - głos gitarzysty niemal się załamywał od nadmiaru emocji.

\- Och Tommy...Chodź do mnie.- Sauliemu zrobiło się przykro widząc przyjaciela w takim stanie. Otworzył ramiona, aby przytulić go do siebie i jakoś go wesprzeć. Ratliff zbliżył się do niego i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Fin oplótł go ramionami i złożył pocałunek na jego czole.

\- Mam tylko jedną, pieprzoną nadzieję, że w końcu dowiem się co czuję do Adama. Czy to miłość czy zwykłe zauroczenie. - Tommy zamknął oczy z obrazem wokalisty w głowie.


	7. Chapter 7

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 7.

Kilka godzin później Słońce chyliło się ku horyzontowi. Dni w Szwecji były wyjątkowo krótkie. W końcu zbliżała się zima i robiło się coraz chłodniej. Adam wraz z zespołem stali przed hotelem i patrzyli jak ekipa techniczna pakuje ich rzeczy do autobusu. Sprzęt i nagłośnienie było już dawno w drodze do Helsinek.

\- Tommy się nie odezwał? - spytał cicho Monte stojącego obok Adama, który niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywał się we wzorki na autobusie. Nic nie odpowiedział. To było jasne, że jego gitarzysta się nie odezwał. Nie zadzwonił, nie napisał SMS-a, nic. Mimo, że nagrał mu się wielokrotnie, wysłał niezliczoną ilość wiadomości to odpowiadała mu jedynie głucha cisza. Minęło kilka godzin od zniknięcia Tommy'ego i ta wiadomość zdążyła już obiegnąć cały zespół. Ponura atmosfera ciążyła nad nimi jak burzowe chmury. Tancerze zbili się w jedną grupę, szepcząc między sobą. Camila stała na uboczu, popijając parującą kawę. Była smutna. Zdążyła się zżyć z Tommym przez te kilka miesięcy. Był dla niej jak starszy brat.

\- Nie, nie odezwał się. I chyba nie zamierza się odezwać. - odpowiedział pustym głosem Lambert, chowając dłonie w kieszenie kurtki. Brakowało mu blondyna. Miał ochotę go przytulić i nigdy nie puszczać. Tylko, gdyby wiedział gdzie on jest...

\- Nie zamierzasz z tym nic zrobić? - dalej dopytywał się Monte, patrząc jak klapa od luku bagażowego się zamyka.

\- A co mam niby zrobić? Tommy jest dorosłym i wolnym człowiekiem. Ma prawo robić co chce. - obojętność i chłód w głosie wokalisty zmroził Pittmana. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jemu naprawdę na Tommym zależało.

-"Zabiję go, jak tylko się pojawi. Utopię, poćwiartuję, ukatrupię." - myśli basisty i gitarzysty stały się bardziej mordercze wobec drobnej postaci Ratliffa. Nie pozwoli mu dalej krzywdzić Adama. - Dzwoń do niego. On w końcu musi kiedyś odebrać. - Monte nie wypowiedział na głos swoich myśli. Nie chciał go ranić jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nadal to robię. Mam tylko nadzieję, że w końcu odbierze i spokojnie porozmawiamy. - Adam wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją komórkę wybierając numer blondyna, który wyrył mu się w mózgu. Nie sądził, że z nim porozmawia, ale miał nadzieję. Nadzieję, że zobaczy swojego przyjaciela i powie mu co czuje.

Biiip, biiip, biiip...

I nic. Odezwała się automatyczna sekretarka. Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna nie chce się z nim kontaktować.

\- Nadal nic. Muszę zawiadomić Lane, że Tommy się nie pojawił i potrzebujemy zastępstwa. - mruknął Lambert kierując kroki w stronę autobusu. Monte patrzył na oddalającą się sylwetką, która w końcu zniknęła we wnętrzu pojazdu. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to jak głupi i ślepi byli Adam z Tommym. Czy nie widzieli ile ich łączy?

\- Idziemy. - potrząsnął głową, odsuwając od siebie niepotrzebne myśli. Reszta ekipy go usłuchała i po kilku minutach siedzieli w środku autobusu, który miał ich zawieźć do Helsinek. Adam zamknął się w swojej kabinie, odcinając się od reszty ekipy. Nie zniósłby współczujących spojrzeń tancerzy, Camili i Montego.

\- Ciekawe co się stało. Tommy nigdy nie znikał na tak długo. - odezwała się Sasha, leżąca na podłużnej kanapie z laptopem na kolanach. Niedługo miała nawiązać połączenie Skype ze swoją dziewczyną, którą zostawiła w Stanach. Siedzący na podłodze tuż przy kanapie Terrance wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może stwierdził, że ma dość? Nikt nie mówił, że będzie lekko. - tancerz był jednym z bliższych przyjaciół Adama i znał go dość dobrze. Polubił Tommy'ego, był w końcu częścią zespołu, ale też i dobrym kumplem. Mogli powiedzieć sobie wszystko, dosłownie.

\- Mówisz o tej trasie jakby to było niewiadomo co. Jakby to była próba zdobycia Mont Everestu. - siedząca obok Pittmana Brooke odgarnęła włosy z czoła, patrząc prosto na ciemnoskórego tancerza. - Dobrze znasz i Adama i Tommy'ego. Pewnie się o coś pokłócili. Tommy wróci. Zobaczysz. - dodała z pewnością w głosie, choć w głębi duszy czuła, że być może nie zobaczą już Ratliffa.

\- Jesteś tego absolutnie pewna? Tommy ma swój honor i dumę. - Terrance spojrzał znacząco na choreografkę, która na te słowa jedynie wzruszyła ramionami nie kontynuując tego tematu. Zapadło milczenie przerywane jedynie stukaniem palców Taylora o klawiaturę laptopa. Bo i co mieli mówić? Nie wiedzieli co się stało, to nie mieli o czym się wypowiadać. Lecz czuli jedno: zespół powoli się rozpadał.

Minęło kilka godzin i przez ten czas Tommy wraz z Saulim pogadali o najprzeróżniejszych tematach: od problemów w pracy Fina do kłopotów uczuciowych gitarzysty. Od jakieś godziny leżeli na kanapie milcząc i wpatrując się w dogasający kominek. Iskierki tliły się coraz bardziej niewyraźnym blaskiem pozostawiając jednak miłe ciepełko w salonie, w którym się obecnie znajdowali. Leżące butelki po wódce walały się po podłodze.

\- Tommy, śpisz? - mruknął sennie Sauli, opuszkami palców wędrując po ramieniu leżącego przed nim Ratliffa. Nie chciało mu się teraz wstawiać.

\- Nie, bo co? - wymamrotał blondyn, leżąc nieruchomo z ramieniem Fina owiniętym dookoła jego szyi. Tak samo jak Koskinen, lenistwo wygrało i nie zamierzał nigdzie się wybierać. Obecność przyjaciela oraz świadomość, że ktoś chce dzielić z nim troski i obawy dodawała mu otuchy.

\- Myślałem o tym, że moglibyśmy się wybrać na spacer albo coś. - blondyn zacisnął uścisk na szyi przyjaciela, który zdawał się dryfować gdzieś między snem, a jawą.

\- Tobie chce się łazić w taki mróz? A, no tak. Jesteś Finem. Dla Ciebie mróz to gorący klimat. - Tommy zmienił pozycję i ułożył się przodem do swojego blond przyjaciela, którego oczy były utkwione w nim.

\- Powinieniem się przyzwyczaić, że jesteś zwyczajnie leniwym Amerykaninem i jesteś wrażliwy na mróz jak księżniczka. - tu Sauli parsknął śmiechem, gdy udający oburzenie Tommy walnął go w ramię.

\- Ja Ci dam księżniczkę. - Ratliff usiłował zmusić się do przybrania pozycji siedzącej, jak najdalej od wyciągniętych ramion Koskinena, który zaśmiewał się teraz do rozpuku.

\- No już nie obrażaj się. Żartowałem. - szepnął mu do ucha żartobliwym tonem, gdy ten wpadł mu z powrotem w ramiona. Tommy dołączył do niego i również się zaśmiał. Czasami trudno było mu zachować powagę przy Saulim, który potrafił go rozbawić. (Podobnie jak Adam - głosik w jego głowie ponownie się odezwał.)

\- Wiem, że żartujesz, ćwoku. - Tommy szturchnął go lekko w bok.

\- Ćwoku? Pożałujesz, że wogóle tak mnie nazwałeś. - Sauli chwycił go mocno w pasie przez co zaczęli się kotłować na kanapie.

\- Sauli, przestań! - blondyn usiłował odepchnąć dłonie Fina ze swoich bioder, lecz w konsekwencji wylądował na podłodze pośród butelek po wódce. To spodowało nową salwę śmiechu u Sauliego.

\- Ty niezdaro! Wstawaj. - wyciągnął dłoń w stronę leżącego na podłodze Tommy'ego. Ten skorzystał z okazji i zemścił się na przyjacielu. Pociągnął go za rękę tak, że i ten spadł z kanapy wprost na niego i butelki.

\- I kto tu jest niezdarą? - Tommy uniósł brew w rozbawieniu.

\- Uważaj, bo to się jeszcze może na Tobie zemścić. - Sauli poruszył sugestywnie biodrami. I nie obeszło się to bez reakcji zwrotnej. Gitarzysta wybałuszył oczy.

\- C-co ty r-robisz? - wybąkał, zamierając w bezruchu.

\- Pomagam Ci w uświadomieniu tego, że lubienie tej samej płci nie jest złe ani nie jest żadną zbrodnią. - szepnął Koskinen do jego ucha, jedną dłonią sięgając do biodra mężczyzny, a drugą przytrzymując rękę nad głową gitarzysty.

\- To mi wcale nie pomaga. Jestem praktycznie molestowany przez Ciebie. - nerwowo zażartował Ratliff, usiłując wydostać się z uścisku. Czuł wyraźną ciasnotę w spodniach i to mu się niezbyt spodobało.

\- To uderz mnie. Wal śmiało jeśli Ci się nie podoba. - och, Sauli nie wiedział na co się naraża.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? Dobrze wiesz, że nie czuję do Ciebie nic poza przyjaźnią. Jesteś dla mnie jak brat. - Tommy spojrzał mu prosto w oczy próbując coś wyczytać.

\- Właśnie dlatego. Żebyś sobie uświadomił, że bycie bi nie jest złe. - po tych słowach Fin zszedł z niego, aby pozbierać butelki.

\- Ale ja nawet nie wiem co czuję do Adama! Wiem tylko, że mam do niego ogromną słabość i nie potrafię mu odmówić. - głośno zaprotestował, obserwując jak Sauli chwiejnym krokiem idzie w stronę kuchni, aby wyrzucić śmieci.

\- Czy ty tego nie widzisz? Wszyscy to zauważyli, a ty nie. Kochacie się. To widać na kilometr. - zawołał Sauli, opierając się o blat. Chciał pomóc Tommy'emu. Bardzo. Ale sam niepotrzebnie angażował się w to uczuciowo. Raz się sparzył, a teraz prawdopodobnie kolejny raz się miał w to wpakować. Tommy poczłapał za nim, po czym oparł się o ścianę dla zachowania równowagi.

\- Ja sam nie wiem. Ciągnie mnie do niego, jego chyba do mnie też. I nie chcę być też jego zabawką, którą się znudzi po paru miesiącach i odrzuci. - przymknął powieki. W głowie pojawił się obraz śmiejącego się Adama, w którego oczach błyszczało autentyczne szczęście. Bardzo chciałby go uszczęśliwić, ale wątpliwości i strach mieszały się w nim tworząc niebezpieczną mieszankę.

\- Zawsze jestem ja. Z chęcią Cię przygarnę. - mrugnął do niego filuteryjnie, powodując u Tommy'ego delikatny rumieniec.

\- Nie galopuj tyle, Koskinen. Bo jeszcze pomyślę, że ty tak na serio. - Ratliff opuścił pomieszczenie słaniając się na nogach.

-"Nie wiesz jeszcze jak poważnie mówiłem." - pomyślał ze smutkiem Fin, wiedząc, że może przegrać walkę o niego.


	8. Chapter 8

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 8.

Od kilku godzin autobus wraz z Adamem i jego zespołem pruł do przodu połykając kolejne kilometry dzielące ich od celu przeznaczenia. Chcąc zabić czas, Terrance wraz z Sashą, Brooke, Monte i Camilą grali w karty na prowizorycznie rozłożonym stoliczku. Taylor spał smacznie na kanapie, cicho pochrapując. Adam nie wyszedł ze swojej kabiny ani razu mimo usilnych starań Pittmana i Wendle. Również się nie odezwał. Po prawie godzinie prób poddali się. Teraz siedzieli z ponurymi minami, rzucając co jakiś czas kartą. Sytuacja między ich szefem i przyjacielem, a gitarzystą, który również był dla nich bliski wpływała też w pewnym sensie na nich. Czuli się podle i smutno widząc jak złe stosunki panują między nimi.

\- Ja tak nie mogę. Dosyć. - Terrance rzucił wszystkie karty na stoliczek, wstając. Napięcie źle na niego wpływało. Powoli miał tego dosyć: tego nerwowego napięcia i ponurej atmosfery. Sasha i Brooke uniósły głowy, patrząc na niego ze zrozumieniem. Ta sytuacja też im kompletnie nie odpowiadała. Nigdy nie dochodziło do poważniejszych konfliktów między nimi, a jak już się kłócili to godzili się po 15 minutach. Czarnoskóry tancerz zaszył się w kącie, zakładając słuchawki na uszy i zamykając oczy. Totalnie się odciął od tego smutku i przygnębienia.

\- Ja chyba też nie mam do tego głowy. - odezwała się cicho Camila, kładąc ostrożnie karty na płaską powierzchnię stolika.

\- Nie dajmy się zwariować. Tommy w końcu pójdzie po rozum do głowy i wróci. A wtedy skopię mu dupsko. Jeśli uda mi się to przed Adamem. - Monte zmarszczył brwi, zbierając karty i układając je w równy stosik. Jego pedantyzm uwidaczniał się zwłaszcza w stresujących sytuacjach.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko się wyjaśni. A teraz się prześpijmy. Na zmęczone głowy nic nie wymyślimy. - Brook wstała z nieco wysłużonej kanapy i udała się do odrębnej kabiny przeznaczonej dla żeńskiej części zespołu. Sasha i Camila również się pożegnały i poszły spać, zostawiając Montego sam na sam z własnymi myślami.

W tym samym czasie tuż za zamkniętymi drzwiami kabiny Adam siedział z podkulonymi nogami na łóżku, obserwując zmieniający się za oknem krajobraz. Siedział tak od początku podróży i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać. Dziura w jego sercu pozostawała zbyt wielka. Dlaczego fakt, że ukochana osoba Cię już nie chce docierała do niego w tak powolnym tempie? Już wolał, aby to uderzyło z całą siłą i przestało tak cholernie boleć. A tak to przeżywał potworne katusze, myśląc o blondwłosym gitarzyście. Ta męka zdawała się nie mieć końca.

Co robi?

Gdzie jest?

I z kim przebywa?

Jak się czuje?

Martwił się o niego. Nie, to za mało powiedziane. Strach i niepokój zżerały go od środka mimo, że minęło dopiero kilkanaście godzin od zniknięcia Tommy'ego. Aż robiło mu się niedobrze od tego uczucia. Żołądek skręcił się w słupeł i nie chciał się rozplątać.

\- Tommy, gdzie ty jesteś? Daj chociaż znak, że z Tobą jest wszystko okej. - mruknął sam do siebie z obrazem uśmiechniętego blondyna w głowie. Po kolei odtwarzał w głowie ich wspólne momenty: ich bliskość podczas wspólnych seansów, chwile, gdy chwytał go za dłoń, bo zobaczył straszną scenę na ekranie, jego śmiech, pocałunki na scenie. Wszystko ukazywało mu się w szczątkowych wersjach coraz szybciej i szybciej aż zlały się w jedną plamę. Zamrugał powiekami. Wspomnienia zniknęły. Przeczesał palcami włosy, wydymając wargi. Chyba zaczynał wariować.

-"Czy to miłość czy zwyczajne zadurzenie?" - z tą myślą opadł na łóżko, zamykając ponownie oczy. A przecież obiecał sobie, że nie zakocha się/zadurzy w hetero. A takim z pewnością był Tommy. Ale czy napewno? Sam przyznał, że jest zmęczony twierdzeniem, że jest hetero i preferowaniem dziewczyn. Ale mógł to też powiedzieć pod presją, prawda? Albo by pobawić się jego uczuciami. Przecież tak łatwo zbałamucić geja, który ma wyraźną słabość do obiektu swych uczuć.

\- To jakaś chora gra. Muszę Cię odnaleźć, Tommy. Za wszelką cenę. - szepnął sam do siebie, rozmyślając nad tym przez resztę wieczoru.

Po godzinnym spacerze, na który Sauli wyciągnął Tommy'ego siłą, mężczyźni wzięli gorący prysznic, po czym zalegli na kanapie z kubkami gorącej herbaty w rękach. Było jeszcze względnie wcześnie, żeby pójść spać, więc puścili telewizję. Leciał jakiś horror, więc blondyn przekonał kumpla, aby z nim go obejrzał.

\- Jesteś pewien? Dobrze wiesz, że nie lubię horrorów. - Sauli siedział z ręką założoną nonszalancko o oparcie kanapy, gdy Tommy nachylił się ku stoliczkowi, aby położyć na nim w połowie pełny kubek.

\- Choć ten jeden raz, Sauli. Potem zrobię co zechcesz. - Ratliff zrobił oczy szczeniaczka. Wiedział, że Fin mu nie odmówi. I miał rację. Koskinen wywrócił oczami.

\- No dobrze, już dobrze. Tylko nie patrz się już tak na mnie. - pokręcił głową z uśmiechem patrząc jak gitarzysta bierze w posiadanie pilot i włącza horror. Lecz potem dotarło do niego to co powiedział Tommy. - Dosłownie wszystko? - Blondyn obrócił się do niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Co dosłownie wszystko? - nie rozumiał tego, co rzekł do niego Sauli.

\- Zrobisz wszystko o co Cię poproszę? - blondyn uniósł brew, lekko rozbawiony. Gitarzysta nieco pobladł. I po co to mówił?

\- Prawie wszystko. A to jest różnica. - mruknął, opierając się plecami o miękko-twarde oparcie kanapy. Czuł się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie niż przed paroma minutami.

\- Wiem, co słyszałem. Może w najbliższym czasie to wykorzystam...- głośno zastanawiał się Fin, popijając herbatę.

\- Już wolę nie pytać w jaki sposób to zrobisz. - potrząsnął głową Tommy, próbując skupić się na fabule filmu. Ta rozmowa była kompletnie do niczego. Nic sensownego nie wniosła.

\- I dobrze. Może Cię zaskoczę. - odpowiedział Koskinen, uśmiechając się do siebie. Gitarzysta tego nie skomentował, patrząc na ekran, lecz nie rozumiejąc nic z tego co się działo. Myślami dryfował w zupełnie innym kierunku. Co porabiał Adam? Czy martwił się o niego? Może się wściekał? Mimo, że nie było go z nim kilka godzin to zdążył się stęsknić. Ociupinkę. Tęsknił za jego czarnymi miękkimi włosami, za przenikliwymi niebieskimi oczami, pełnymi piegowatymi ustami oraz bosko wyginającym się ciałem. W głowie nadal tkwił mu obraz poruszających się sugestywnie w rytm muzyki bioder. Przez cały czas myślał o wokaliście, o ich wzajemnych relacjach. Jak to możliwe, że wszystko się zepsuło przez jego głupie wyznanie? Ale z drugiej strony mógł swobodnie odetchnąć. Kumulowanie emocji w sobie nie było dobrym pomysłem i mogło się skończyć niekontrolowanym wybuchem.

\- Uff, nareszcie. Nienawidzę horrorów. Po raz ostatni dałem się przekonać. - głos Sauliego dobiegł do niego jak spod wody. Okazało się, że film się skończył i na ekranie wyświetlały się napisy końcowe.

\- Ale spędziłeś ten czas ze mną. Coś za coś, Koskinen. - Tommy odpędził niepotrzebne myśli, uśmiechając się blado do przyjaciela.

\- No fakt. Opłacało się przemęczyć. W takim towarzystwie...- Fin ziewnął szeroko, przeciągając się. Powoli zmęczenie ogarniało jego ciało i umysł. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja zaraz padnę.-

\- Awww, ktoś tu się zmęczył? - Tommy zaczął się z nim droczyć, śmiejąc się.

\- Ty potrafisz wykończyć nawet najbardziej odpornego Fina. - Sauli wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając się. Dobrze, że był chociaż w dobrym humorze i nie myślał za dużo o Lambercie. Z jednej strony był zły na wokalistę za to, że doprowadził jego kumpla do takiego stanu, a z drugiej szansa na zdobycie blondyna stała dla niego otworem.

\- Dzięki za komplement. Na dzisiaj chyba starczy słodzenia. - Ratliff jednym kliknięciem wyłączył telewizor. W pomieszczeniu zapadła ciemność.

\- Powiedz mi, dlaczego tak nie lubisz komplementów? To normalna rzecz. - lśniące błękitne oczy Fina lustrowały postać gitarzysty. Nie było w nich żadnej zimnej nuty, teraz zdawały się roztapiać pod wpływem ciepła.

\- Jakoś mnie krępują. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do słuchania takich rzeczy. No dobra, czas iść spać. Jutro też jest dzień to pogadamy o moich wadach. - po tych słowach wstał z kanapy i udał się po schodach na górę gdzie zapewne znajdowała się sypialnia Sauliego i pokój gościnny. I miał rację. Za barierką oddzielającą schody od przestrzeni między pokojami znajdowały się drzwi. Jedne do jednego pokoju, drugie do drugiego.

\- Powinieneś się przyzwyczaić. Jesteś tego wart. - Tommy niespodziewał się, że usłyszy głos Fina tuż przy uchu. Podskoczył, obracając się gwałtownie.

\- Musisz się skradać? I z czego cieszysz japę? - warknął, słysząc w ciemnościach chichot.

\- Bo z pewnością musisz wyglądać słodko kiedy jesteś wystraszony jak mały kociak. - Tommy po omacku uderzył go w brzuch. Koskinen jęknął cicho.

\- Nie jestem wystraszonym małym kociakiem. - burknął, chowając zaciśnięte dłonie w pięści do kieszeni obcisłych jak druga skóra dżinsów. Ugh, jak on nienawidził Sauliego w tym momencie.

\- No nie denerwuj się, Thomas. - imię Tommy'ego wypowiedział z wyraźnie wyczuwalnym fińskim akcentem, co w pewien sposób się podobało gitarzyście.

\- Nie gniewam się. Po prostu...- zawahał się z odpowiedzią. Bo i co miał powiedzieć? "A tak po prostu wolę jak to Adam zwraca się do mnie pełnym imieniem, zwłaszcza jak dochodziłby z krzykiem"?

\- Tak? - Sauli zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej tak, że teraz niemal stykali się nosami. Jego gorący oddech mieszał się z oddechem Ratliffa powodując drobną falę dreszczy przechodzących wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

\- Po prostu życzę Ci dobrej nocy. - szepnął Tommy, klepiąc go niepewnie po ramieniu. Cofnął się, po czym zniknął w pokoju, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

\- "Niech to szlag." - zaklął w myślach blondyn, wciąż wgapiając się w drzwi, za którymi przebywał Ratliff. - Było tak blisko...- mruknął sam do siebie.


	9. Chapter 9

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 9.

Do końca podróży pozostało zaledwie kilka godzin, gdy pierwsze promienie Słońca pojawiły się na finlandzkim niebie. W autobusie, którym podróżował Adam wraz z ekipą panowała senna, błoga cisza. Pierwsza taka chwila od czasu zniknięcia ich gitarzysty. Nerwowość i napięcie odeszły w eter na jakiś czas. Póki nikt się nie obudzi. Kilka minut później drzwiczki od kabiny otworzyły się, ukazując roztrzepane włosy i zaspaną twarz z lekko podkrążonymi oczami. Adam wolnym krokiem poczłapał do salonu, otworzył małą podróżną lodówkę, z której wyciągnął butelkę wody, po czym klapnął na wysłużoną kanapę, która skrzypnęła ostrzegawczo. Ułożył się na niej wygodniej, wolnym ruchem otwierając plastikową butelkę. Upił łyk, mając nadzieję, że przyniesie mu to pewną ulgę. Czuł się jednak coraz gorzej. Myśl, że Tommy z nimi nie zagra na tym koncercie i prawdopodobnie na pozostałych trawiła go od środka niczym kwas. Picie wody mu w tym nie pomagało. Odczuwał wyraźny dyskomfort i to nie tylko fizyczny, ale przede wszystkim psychiczny. Ciążyło to nad nim niczym czarna, burzowa chmura. W każdej chwili mógł wybuchnąć lub załamać się. Co się z nim do cholery działo?! Przecież do tej pory traktował blondyna wyłącznie w charakterze crusha i to mocnego. Nie potrafił się bez niego obejść. Tommy był najlepszym kumplem jaki kiedykolwiek się mu przytrafił. Mógł mu powiedzieć wszystko. (Może dlatego, że go kochasz? - odezwał się złośliwy głosik.)

\- Och, zamknij się już. - żachnął się Adam, nie dostrzegając stojącego w progu Terrance'a. Ten patrzył się na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Do kogo mówisz? - te słowa sprawiły, że wokalista podskoczył na kanapie. Niespodziewał się, że ktokolwiek wstanie przed celem podróży.

\- Ja? Eeee...do nikogo. - mruknął, zażenowany Lambert, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie trzymające w połowie pełną butelkę. - "No pięknie. Jeszcze pewnie pomyśli, że jestem wariatem gadającym sam do siebie." - pomyślał, zatapiając się w myślach.

\- Adam, widzę, że coś się dzieje. I że ma to związek z Tommym. - zaczął ostrożnie Spencer, siadając tuż obok niego. - Jestem pewien, że wróci. Ochłonie i wróci. Pogadacie ze sobą i wszystko będzie okej. - dłoń tancerza wylądowała na ramieniu wokalisty, który spojrzał na nią, potem na przyjaciela. Smutek zionął z niebieskich oczu niczym ogień z paszczy smoka.

\- Terr, ja za nim tęsknię. Cholernie tęsknię. I boję się, że go już nie zobaczę. Nie wiem czemu się tak czuję. Tommy to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Zawsze nim był, ale...- tu przerwał mu czarnoskóry z delikatnym uśmiechem.

-...ale zakochałeś się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Tak, zauważyłem. - tancerz uniósł dłoń, żeby Adam mu nie przerywał, bo już miał taki zamiar. Wokalista zmarszczył brwi, lecz pozostał milczący. - Wszyscy to zauważyli. Sposób, w jaki na niego patrzysz...nawet najlepszy kumpel tak nie robi. Ty cały jaśniejesz, promieniejesz, gdy Tommy jest tuż obok Ciebie. - Terrance uśmiechnął się do niego, błyskając śnieżnobiałymi zębami. Adam rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- To aż tak widać? - mruknął, dokańczając wodę. Czasem można było z niego czytać jak z otwartej księgi. Tak zawsze mówiła jego mama. Oraz brat, ale bardziej z czystej przekory. Terrance jedynie kiwnął głową, wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Owszem. I cholernie Ci zazdroszczę. - wyznał tancerz, kładąc głowę na ramieniu wokalisty.

\- Czego? Nieodwzajemnionej miłości? Ciągłej walki o coś, co wiecznie mi ucieka? Uwierz mi, nie ma czego zazdrościć. - Adam odetchnął, przymykając powieki.

\- Zazdroszczę tej miłości, która jest między Wami. Zrobiłbyś dla niego wszystko, prawda? - Lambert kiwnął nieznacznie głową na słowa Spencera. Miał rację. Tommy był wart wszelkich wyrzeczeń. Będzie walczył z każdym i każdą o serce i uczucia gitarzysty. Choćby miał nawet umrzeć.

\- No widzisz. Daj mu trochę czasu. On wróci. - czarnoskóry zmienił pozycję i teraz siedział przodem do niego.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? Znasz go. - Adam wciąż miał wątpliwości. Blondyn był jak wiatr: nieprzewidywalny. Nikt nie wiedział jak zareaguje.

\- Adam, nie pękaj. Ty nie jesteś mu obojętny. Nie zostawi Cię. A teraz przestań biadolić i się ogarnij. Za niedługo będziemy w Helsinkach. A fani z pewnością nie chcieliby zobaczyć ich idola w takim stanie. - Terrance mrugnął do niego okiem.

\- W jakim stanie?! - oburzył się wokalista, mrużąc oczy.

\- Co tu się dzieje? Co to za krzyki? - do pomieszczenia weszły Camila i Sasha, przecierając zaspane oczy. Obie w powyciąganych, różowych piżamkach.

\- Terrance zasugerował, że wyglądam ohydnie. Jest aż tak źle? - Adam wskazał na siebie, ignorując chichot tancerza, który spadł z kanapy, tarzając się po podłodze. Sasha zlustrowała go od góry do dołu oceniającym spojrzeniem.

\- Miał rację. Wyglądasz gorzej niż ja po mega balandze. Taka...mała panda z Ciebie, Lambert. - gromki śmiech wypełnił wnętrze autobusu. Wokalista wygiął usta w podkówkę.

\- I ty, Brutusie przeciwko mnie? - zmrużył oczy, po czym uniósł nos do góry i wyszedł z iście godną pozazdroszczenia divie gracją. Po jego wyjściu Sasha, Camila i Terrance wybuchli bardzo zaraźliwym śmiechem.

\- On nigdy się nie zmieni. - pokręciła głową Mallory, siadając na kanapie, podczas gdy Gray buszowała w lodówce.

\- I za to go lubimy. Oby nigdy się nie zmienił. Ten show biznes to totalne gówno. - skomentował Terrance, rozkładając się obok dziewczyn.

\- Co racja, to racja. Może coś zjemy? Umieram z głodu. - tancerka poklepała się po brzuchu, który zaburczał w proteście.

\- Na co masz ochotę? Założę się, że to fińskie żarcie to...- Spencer nie dokończył zdania, gdyż zrobiła to za niego Sasha.

\- To totalne gówno? Tak, tak. - kiwnęła głową, pochylając się nad jedzeniem. Camila jedynie się uśmiechnęła, zasłaniając się swoimi kruczoczarnymi włosami.

Tommy obudził się, gdy tylko pierwsze promienie Słońca wpadły przez uchylone rolety prosto na jego twarz. Zamrugał powiekami, aby obraz się wyostrzył. Nie ruszył się ani o milimetr. Było mu ciepło i wygodnie pod grubą kołdrą pokrytą ciemnobrązową kapą. Spod pościeli wystawała tylko jego rozczochrana głowa i zaspane ślepia. Powoli do niego zaczęło docierać co zaszło między nim, a Saulim. Gdy tylko wspomniał dotyk na swoich biodrach, jego frywolne żarty, śmiech to aż ciepło mu się robiło, a i reakcja w kroczu nie pozostawała wiele do złudzenia. Lubił go. Jako przyjaciela i jako kogoś więcej. Czuł...pożądanie.

\- Nie! - gwatłownie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, a blond włosy wpadły mu do oczu. Odgarnął je z twarzy, szybko oddychając. - Kurwa. - zaklął, drapiąc się po czole. Sauli był jego przyjacielem, kumplem do picia. Nikim więcej. A teraz...Adam wkradł się znów w jego myśli przez co poczuł się znacznie gorzej. Jakby go zdradził. Nie fizycznie, ale myślami.

\- Thomas, śpisz? - nagle zza drzwi rozległ się przytłumiony głos Koskinena. Pewnie był już na nogach od samego świtu.

\- Nie, nie śpię. Wchodź. - mruknął, opadając na poduszki. Drzwi się rozchyliły z cichym skrzypieniem i pokazała się w nich głowa blondyna, na którego wargach igrał uśmiech.

\- Aww, uroczy. - Sauli wszedł głębiej, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Widok, który się przed nim ukazał, kompletnie go rozwalił. Rozespany Tommy, w jego pościeli, półnagi...To wystarczyło, aby wyobraźnia zaczęła pracować. Przygryzł wargę, aby nie jęknąć. Policzki Ratliffa delikatnie się zaróżowiły pod wpływem spojrzenia. Nie miał pojęcia co się działo w głowie Fina, ale zapewne nie były to grzeczne myśli.

\- Nie jestem uroczy. Przestań tak mówić. - burknął Tommy, przygładzając kołdrę, ewidentnie unikając wzroku Koskinena.

\- A jeśli nie przestanę to co? Uderzysz mnie? - Sauli skrzyżował ręce na swoim torsie, patrząc wyzywająco na gitarzystę.

\- A czemu ty uważasz, że chcę Cię walnąć? To jakaś fińska przypadłość? Lubisz się bić? - uniósł brew, tarmosząc róg kołdry w dłoniach.

\- Z Tobą? Nigdy. Nie uderzyłbym Cię. - wyznał cicho Sauli, przysiadając na brzegu łóżka. Tommy nie spuścił z niego wzroku ani przez moment. Brązowe oczy uważnie lustrowały sylwetkę błękitnookiego Fina. Ufał mu.

\- Wiem. - odparł łagodnie, chwytając dłoń Sauliego. Ten odwzajemnił gest i lekko ją uścisnął. Dobrze, że w osobie Tommy'ego miał prawdziwego przyjaciela. - To co dzisiaj robimy? - szybko zmienił temat, odsuwając dłoń.

\- Może małe zakupy w Helsinkach? Podróż zajmie nam dobre parę godzin, ale muszę coś kupić, a dostanę to tylko tam. Proszę? - Sauli zrobił oczka skrzywdzonego szczeniaczka. - Byśmy wyjechali już teraz. - dodał, przymilając się.

\- No nie wiem. - Ratliff nie był pewien czy to dobry pomysł. W końcu mógł wpaść przypadkowo na Adama, który z pewnością znajdował się już w Helsinkach. A on nie miał ochoty się z nim spotkać. Nie teraz.

\- Nie daj się dłużej prosić. To będzie zwykły przyjacielski wypad. Pobawimy się, pokupujemy coś. Może strzelimy po jakimś drinku. - tu Sauli mrugnął znacząco okiem. Mimo, że miał urlop to chciał się z Tommym zabawić. Przyda mu się zwłaszcza po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

\- No skoro tak...Ale ostrzegam: nienawidzę przydługich zakupów. Jak będą trwać ponad godzinę to Cię zabiję. - ostrzegł go gitarzysta. Fin uniósł ręce w geście poddania śmiejąc się.

\- No dobrze, dobrze. Tylko mnie nie zabijaj. - wciąż chichocząc wstał z łóżka. - I ogarnij się. Ja będę czekał w samochodzie. Nie każ mi na siebie długo czekać.- Tommy wywrócił oczami, opadając na poduszki. Szykował się ciężki dzień. Po wyjściu przyjaciela wstał z posłania, po czym wziął czarne obcisłe dżinsy, koszulkę z motywem Marilyna Mansona oraz swoje ulubione creepersy, które dodawały mu kilka centymetrów wzrostu. Wziąwszy jeszcze kilka przyborów do makijażu wszedł do łazienki, aby wykonać poranną toaletę. Będzie to długi dzień.


	10. Chapter 10

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 10.

\- No nareszcie na miejscu. - przeciągnął się z wyraźną ulgą i zadowoleniem Terrance, stojąc tuż przed wejściem do hotelu, w którym mieli się zatrzymać. Zaraz za nim powoli i niemrawo wychodzili pozostali członkowie zespołu, przecierając oczy oraz ziewając. To była długa podróż.

\- Dzwoniła Lane? - zawołał Monte, drapiąc się po brzuchu. Adam jedynie przecząco pokręcił głową. Dzwonił do niej zanim wyruszyli ze Szwecji i dostał niezły opieprz. I miała rację. Nic nie zrobił, aby zatrzymać Tommy'ego. Pozwolił mu odejść. Tak bez słowa. Otulił się mocniej swoją puchatą, granatową kurtką, naciągnął czapkę niemal na oczy tak, aby nikt go nie rozpoznał. Nie miał ochoty na spotkanie z fanami i rozdawanie autografów. Oraz udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie mógłby im spojrzeć w oczy wiedząc, że jeden z członków zespołu tak sobie uciekł.

\- To co? Idziemy się zameldować i w miasto? - ktoś z tyłu zawołał, a reszta gromko się zgodziła na ten pomysł. Po zbiorowej aprobacie wnieśli do środka walizki, po czym Adam oddalił się, aby ich zameldować. W między czasie tancerze wraz z Monte i Camilą omawali na gorąco zbliżający się koncert. Musieli coś ustalić, zanim zaatakują ich dziennikarze i paparazzi.

\- Co im powiemy? Że Tommy uciekł, bo zakochał się w naszym szefie? - Terrance skrzyżował ręce na torsie, kręcąc ze zniechęceniem głową. Był zły na blondyna, że postawił ich w takiej sytuacji. Gdyby nie on, nie musieliby teraz myśleć co dalej.

\- Musimy co wymyśleć. Może powiemy, że się rozchorował i musiał wrócić do domu? - zaproponowała Camila, rozpinając swoją czarną puchową kurtkę.

\- W sumie, nie taki zły pomysł. Tylko co powiemy, jeśli spytają na jak długo go nie będzie? - padło pytanie ze strony Brooke, która zdążyła ogarnąć swoje włosy, teraz patrząca na każdego z nich. Czuła się odpowiedzialna za wszystkich. Zwłaszcza za Tommy'ego. Miała do niego słabość i wiedziała, że ma jakieś problemy. Każdy je miał. Była tak jakby matką dla nich. Mogli się jej zwierzyć ze wszystkiego, co ich trapiło. Zaradziłaby. Jednak ta sytuacja przerosła ją, tak jak i innych.

\- Nie musicie się o to martwić. Ja się tym zajmę. - zza pleców keyboardzistki odezwał się Adam już bez czapki, ale za to z bałaganem na głowie.

\- Ale jesteś pewien? Wiesz, nie jesteś sam. Wszyscy w tym siedzimy. - cicho, jakby nieśmiało zwróciła się do niego czarnowłosa, patrząc wielkimi brązowymi oczami na niego. Wokalista pokręcił głową.

\- To jest głównie moja wina. Pozwoliłem mu tak po prostu odejść. Dlatego ja to odkręcę, jeśli będzie trzeba. - Lambert przytulił dziewczynę do siebie, całując ją w czoło. - I nie martw się tym tak bardzo. Nie chcę, żeby coś zawracało Twoją śliczną główkę. - dodał, lekko się uśmiechając. Gray odwzajemniła uśmiech, rumieniąc się.

\- Chodźmy. Całe piętro jest dla nas. - zwrócił się do reszty, a ci kiwnęli głowami kierując się w stronę schodów. W hallu został tylko Adam i Camila.

\- Adam...ja chciałam z Tobą porozmawiać. O Tommym. - ujęła go pod rękę, ściskając ją lekko. Ten zmarszczył brwi. Nie chciał o nim rozmawiać. Za bardzo go to bolało.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. - odparł, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Dziewczyna posmutniała.

\- Wiem, ale chcę wiedzieć. Może mogłabym jakoś pomóc? - Adam nawet nie zauważył kiedy znaleźli się w windzie wiozącej ich na 6 piętro.

\- Nie sądzę, aby ktokolwiek mógłby mi i Tommy'emu pomóc. To była jego decyzja. Sam wybrał. Musimy się tylko z tym pogodzić i ruszyć dalej. - włożył dłonie w kieszenie, opierając się o złoconą ścianę windy. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, milczała. Sytuacja wyglądała na patową.

\- Nie podejrzewasz, gdzie mógł się udać? - spytała po raz kolejny, nie tracąc resztki nadziei. Wokalista wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dzwoniłem do jego matki. Ona nic nie wie o jego powrocie do Stanów. Tam go nie ma. To można wykluczyć. Z jego znajomych to znam jedynie Mię i Isaaca. - tu jego oczy rozbłysły, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze do nich nie dzwonił. - Zadzwoniłbym do nich, ale nie mam numerów. - spuścił głowę, markotniejąc. Fakt, że nie wiedział gdzie jest Tommy, czy jest bezpieczny, doprowadzał go do szału i niepokoju. Zrobiłby wszystko, poruszyłby niebo i ziemię, byleby tylko blondyn był bezpieczny. Przy nim.

\- A jego mama? Może ona wie? - Camila położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, starając się jakoś pocieszyć, pomóc.

\- Wątpię. Chodź, odpoczniemy i pójdziemy w miasto. Może choć na moment zapomnę o nim. - westchnął. Nawet obecność dziewczyny mu nie pomogła.

\- KOSKINEN! Mówiłem Ci coś! - głośny krzyk przeciął zacisze sklepu, w którym obecnie przebywali. Sprzedawczyni uniosła głowę znad gazety w sennym otumanieniu jakby nie wiedziała co się dzieje w jej sklepie. Tommy wpatrywał się z zaciśniętymi pięściami w stronę przymierzalni, skąd dobiegł go czysty i zupełnie naturalny śmiech Fina. To rozdrażniło go jeszcze bardziej, lecz zacisnął usta w cienką linię. W pomieszczeniu słychać było "Run to you" w wykonaniu Roxette, który niedawno ponownie reaktywowany, wracał do scenicznej działalności.

\- I'm gonna run to you, I'm gonna come to you, I wanna find you in everything that I do. - zanucił Fin, przymierzając kolejne ciuszki. Uwielbiał się droczyć z Tommym. Jego reakcje trudno było przewidzieć i to w nim go urzekło.

\- Przestań tak fałszować, bo aż uszy puchną...- burknął gitarzysta, rozglądając się po sklepie odzieżowym, do którego zaciągnął go Sauli.

\- Ja i fałszowanie? Uważaj, bo jeszcze się obrażę. - w końcu Fin wyszedł z maleńkiego pomieszczenia z naręczem ubrań w dłoniach. Na jego ustach igrał uśmiech. Nie gniewał się na niego. Nie potrafił.

\- W porównaniu z ...kurwa. - zaklął Ratliff, zamykając oczy. I ponownie to zrobił. Porównał Sauliego z Adamem. Ale to było silniejsze od niego.

\- Z Adamem? To chciałeś powiedzieć? - z oczu Fina zionął ledwo skrywany smutek. Zdobycie blondyna nie wydawało mu się już tak proste. Rywalizował w końcu z samym Adamem Lambertem, bożyszczem nastolatek i nastolatków.

\- Przepraszam Cię. Nie chciałem. To jest po prostu silniejsze ode mnie...zapomnij, to co powiedziałem. Chodź, wybierzemy coś dla mnie. - blondyn odwrócił się od Koskinena, aby ten nie zobaczył wyrazu twarzy, gdy wspomniał imię wokalisty. To bolało. Znów przed oczami pojawił się obraz sylwetki i smutnej twarzy Adama. Przygryzł mocno wargę. Ten smutek, rozpacz i niepokój go dobijał. Otrząsnął się z niepotrzebnych myśli, dotykając palcami wieszaków z ubraniami. Nie chciał o nim myśleć. Choć raz. - Jestem pewien, że mi pomożesz coś wybrać. - dodał na zachętę. Fin ponownie się rozpromienił i rozpoczął ponowne buszowanie wśród miliona wieszaków. Tommy podążał za nim niczym wierny szczeniak. Nie chciał psuć nastroju między nimi. I tak już wystarczająco nabroił.

\- Co myślisz o tym? - w dłoni Koskinena pojawiła bluzka w kolorze białym, lecz na końcu przechodząca w czerń. Napis na niej był po fińsku, więc mężczyzna tego nie zrozumiał. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- A co jest na niej napisane? - spytał, wskazując na wytłoczony czarny napis. Fin jedynie poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. Ratliff wywrócił oczami.

\- Napewno mnie na to nie namówisz. Z pewnością jest to coś zboczonego. Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. - głośno zaprotestował, odwracając się do Fina plecami. Ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, bo objął go od tyłu, kładąc brodę na jego ramieniu.

\- A czemu myślisz, że to od razu musi być coś zboczonego? - szepnął mu do ucha Sauli, zaciskając palce na biodrach gitarzysty. Ten burknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi. - Możesz powtórzyć? Bo nie usłyszałem. - uśmiechnął się, czując jak napięcie schodzi z mężczyzny.

\- Bo Cię znam. To powiedziałem, staruchu. - Tommy szturchnął go delikatnie w żebra, śmiejąc się.

\- Staruchu? Staruchu? Ja Ci dam! - po tych słowach Sauli rozpoczął pościg za Ratliffem, który uciekał przed nim ze śmiechem między alejkami z ubraniami.

\- Owszem, jesteś stary jak ten świat! - zawołał blondyn, chowając się za półką z butami. Fin roześmiał się głośno, w końcu łapiąc drobnego gitarzystę w ramiona.

\- Puść mnie! Natychmiast! - wrzasnął Tommy, wierzgając nogami. To co teraz wyprawiali to była istna komedia. Sprzedawczyni patrzyła na nich z naganą i zdegustowaniem w oczach, lecz nic nie powiedziała.

\- Nigdy! - odpowiedział Fin, całując go w policzek. Pozwolił mu stanąć na nogach, lecz wciąż obejmował go w pasie. Tommy nie miał nic przeciwko temu, wręcz przeciwnie. Wtulił się mocniej, zaciskając palce na bluzie przyjaciela.

\- Dzięki. - szepnął mu do ucha, uśmiechając się. Przy nim zapominał o wszystkich smutkach, które go dręczyły.

\- Za co? - Sauli uniósł jego podbródek, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Błękitne spotkały się z brązowymi.

\- Za to, że jesteś. I jakoś ogarniasz moje humory i mój wredny charakter. Takiego przyjaciela to tylko ze świecą szukać. - słowa prawdy wypłynęły z ust jak woda. Koskinen spojrzał na niego łagodnie, dłonią dotykając policzka wiecznie zbuntowanego gitarzysty.

\- Zawsze przy Tobie będę. Nieważne co. Nigdy Cię nie zawiodę. - obiecał mu, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego. Ich oddechy zmieszały się, a serce Tommy'ego na pewien czas przestało bić. To co robili zdecydownie przekraczało przyjacielskie relacje, lecz blondyn wpatrywał się w niego jak urzeczony. Nie powinno tak być.

\- Sauli...ja...- zaczął, lecz Fin położył palec na jego ustach skutecznie go uciszając.

\- Ja wiem. Nie możesz. Tak, wiem. I przepraszam Cię. Wyobraziłem sobie niewiadomo co. - powiedział, odsuwając się od niego. Ratliff kiwnął głową.

\- Widzę, że świetnie się bawisz, Thomas. - słysząc te słowa, mężczyźni odskoczyli od siebie mocno zaskoczeni. Tommy zrobił duże oczy. Był w kłopotach.

I to dużych.


	11. Chapter 11

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 11.

Po urządzeniu się w pokojach, zespół zszedł na dół, aby zebrać się w jednym miejscu. Terrance wraz z Taylorem wyszli na zewnątrz obserwując przejeżdżające samochody i ze śmiechem je komentowali. Camila wpatrywała się w ekran telefonu, co jakiś czas śmigając palcami po klawiaturze. Monte przyglądał się swoim paznokciom jakby od niechcenia. Sasha i Brooke rozmawiały o czymś przyciszonymi głosami, zbyt cicho, aby usłyszeć temat rozmowy. Jedyną brakującą osobą wśród towarzystwa był Adam. Postanowili jednak na niego poczekać. Przyzwyczaili się do tego, że wokalista potrzebował znacznie więcej czasu na doprowadzenie siebie do perfekcji. Często żartowali z tego, że Diva powoli obrasta w piórka i na świecie nie znajdzie się taki ciuch, którego by nie włożył. Ale fakt faktem: Lambert wyglądał rewelacyjnie w każdym ubraniu czy stylizacji. Po chwili pojawił się ubrany w obcisłe skórzane spodnie z zamkami, wysokie do kostek buty oraz puchowej kurtce z kapturem. Na głowę założył zwyczajną szarą czapkę (tzw. kondom) oraz duże okulary przeciwsłoneczne zasłaniające jego oczy.

\- Gotowi? - zwrócił się do zespołu, po czym wyszli z hotelu dołączając do dwóch tancerzy, którzy zaśmiewali się do rozpuku.

\- A wam co tak wesoło? - Adam uniósł brew, próbując się nie uśmiechnąć. Jednak widok rozweselonych Terrance'a i Taylor skutecznie podniosło go na duchu.

\- O, Adam. Niezauważyliśmy Cię. Idziemy? - czarnoskóry tancerz otarł łzy z oczu, powstrzymując się od kolejnego ataku śmiechu.

\- Idziemy. - kiwnął głową Lambert, zapinając kurtkę pod samą szyję. Nadchodząca zima w Finlandii nie zamierzała ich rozpieszczać. Mieli szczęście, że koncertowali w październiku, gdzie chłody dopiero nadchodziły. Gdyby koncert odbył się pod koniec listopada lub na początku grudnia mieliby problem z dojazdem z powodu mrozów i opadów śniegu. A tego by nie chcieli. Zbili się w jedną grupę: Terrance z Taylorem z przodu, Sasha, Camila i Brooke w środku, a na końcu Adam z Monte. Dziewczyny wzięły się pod ręce, plotkując między sobą. Tancerze idący na przodzie znów się z czegoś głośno śmiali. Korzystając z tego, że nikt ich nie słyszy, Pittman zwrócił się cicho do wokalisty:

\- Dzwoniłem do Sutana. Spotkamy go na miejscu. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż on sprawi, że zapomnisz o tej przykrej dla nas sytuacji. - brunet uniósł głowę, słuchając przyjaciela uważnie. Starał się nie myśleć o Tommym. Każda myśl sprawiała, że czuł ukłucie bólu w sercu.

\- Nic mi nie może pomóc. Nawet obecność Sutana. - odpowiedział ściszonym głosem. Mijający ich ludzie nie zorientowali się, że tuż obok nich idzie słynny piosenkarz, finalista American Idol, który dzisiaj miał koncert w ich mieście.

\- Nie załamuj się. Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. A Tommy...no cóż. Nie docenił tego, co miał. To nie Twoja wina. Nowy gitarzysta z pewnością będzie wdzięczny, że go zatrudniasz. - Monte wiedział, że to są brutalne słowa, ale nie miał wyjścia. Musiał jakoś nim wstrząsnąć. Mina wokalisty mówiła wszystko. Był wstrząśnięty wyznaniem przyjaciela. Jak on mógł mówić coś takiego?

\- Monte, no wiesz co...Jak możesz mówić coś takiego! Tommy'ego nigdy nikt nie zastąpi! Nawet jakiś jebany gitarzysta znikąd! - podniósł głos, powodując, że reszta ekipy obróciła się ku nim z pytającymi spojrzeniami.

\- Adam, wszystko w porządku? - Sasha zatrzymała się z dłońmi wciśniętymi w kieszenie różowej kurtki. Ze zmrużonymi oczami popatrzyła na Montego. - Wielkie dzięki, Monte. Niby taki dorosły, a potrafi dobić jak zwykły gówniarz. Chodź, Addy, pójdziemy razem. Nie słuchaj go. Gówno wie. - po tych słowach wzięła go pod ramię i szybkim krokiem znaleźli się na przodzie grupy. Camila i Brooke rzuciły raz jeszcze dziwne spojrzenia w kierunku gitarzysty, po czym wróciły do rozmowy.

\- Ej no! Przecież ja chciałem dobrze! - zaprotestował Pittman, wywracając oczami do góry. Jak zwykle omylnie zinterpretowali jego słowa. Wbił wściekle dłonie w kieszenie skórzanej kurtki, idąc tuż za grupą z czarnymi myślami.

Prawie godzinę później w końcu trafili pod gmach olbrzymiej galerii handlowej. Aż musieli unieść głowy do góry, aby zobaczyć ją w całej okazałości. Spencer zagwizdał z wrażenia. Front galerii zalśnił złociście w promieniach Słońca.

\- Coś czuję, że zajmie nam to więcej czasu niż wcześniej sądziliśmy. - stwierdził tancerz, ściągając okulary z nosa.

\- To na co czekamy? Wchodzimy. Nie traćmy czasu. - postanowiła Sasha i wraz z nieco ociągającym się Adamem jako pierwsza weszła do środka.

\- Zostawię tu sporo kasy, tak sądzę. - westchnęła rozmarzona Brooke. Planowała kupić nowe dodatki do strojów scenicznych nie tylko dla siebie, ale i dla pozostałych członków zespołu tanecznego.

\- A ja jak zwykle będę pilnować, abyś nie wydała zbyt wiele i nie została na debecie. - skomentowała ze złośliwym uśmiechem Camila widząc minę przyjaciółki.

\- Jasne, jasne. Potrafię się kontrolować, Grey. - burknęła choreografka, opuszczając towarzystwo. Po chwili zniknęła za obrotowymi drzwiami.

\- No nie sądzę. - keyboardzistka natychmiast za nią pobiegła jakby sam Pan Bóg ją gonił. Na zewnątrz pozostali tancerze i Monte, który wypalał papierosa.

\- To może i my coś sobie kupimy? Zawsze chciałem spróbować tej słynnej fińskiej wódki. Podobno ma podobnego kopa do polskiej. - zaproponował Terrance, zwracając się do Taylora, który wciąż stał w otwartymi ustami, wgapiając się w budynek, w którym znajdowała się galeria. - Tay, jesteś ze mną czy porwały Cię ufoludki? - stuknął go w bok, powodując, że się ocknął.

\- Jestem, jestem. Zamyśliłem się. - Taylor odwzajemnił szturchnięcie, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Na codzień wciąż brakowało mu pewności siebie. Walczył z tym, lecz narazie bez skutku.

\- Właśnie widzę. Może znajdź sobie dziewczynę, co? Chodź. - śmiejąc się, weszli do środka, zostawiając Pittmana samego z wciąż dymiącym papierosem. Ten ponuro patrzył za nimi, kląc w myślach za własną głupotę. Skończywszy palić, rzucił niedopałek na ziemię, po czym wszedł do galerii z kłębem myśli.

W międzyczasie daleko z przodu:

\- Wiesz co, spotkamy się tutaj za 40 minut. Porozglądam się i coś pewnie kupię. Dobra? - Sasha kiwnęła głową i rozeszli się w dwóch kompletnie różnych kierunkach. Gdy dziewczyna zniknęła w tłumie, Adam odetchnął. Czasami jej gadulstwo go męczyło. Ściągnął czapkę i okulary, czochrając włosy, aby nie były zbytnio przyklapnięte. Schował czapkę do kieszeni, po czym ruszył pewnym krokiem przed siebie. Po drodze przyglądał się wystawom z ubraniami. Może coś zainspiruje go do zmiany outfitu na scenie? Kto wie? Wszedł do kilku sklepów, lecz nie wybrał nic konkretnego. Spotkał również kilku swoich fanów, podpisał płyty, zrobił kilka zdjęć wymuszając uśmiech na twarzy. Nie dał po sobie poznać, że coś go dręczy. A raczej ktoś. Mijał po kolei kolejne sklepy z luksusowymi ciuchami, gdy w jednym z nich mignęła mu przed oczami blond czupryna. Zatrzymał się. Nie mylił się. W jednym ze sklepów zobaczył stojącego do niego tyłem chłopaka w obcisłych czarnych dżinsach, czarne kurtce, a włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony. Nie był sam. Bardzo blisko niego stał niewiele wyższy blondyn o niebieskich oczach. uśmiechał się szeroko i czule głaskał partnera po policzku. Jednak wokalista stał jak sparaliżowany. Wszędzie poznałby tą postać. To był Tommy. W towarzystwie kogoś naprawdę mu bliskiego. Adam poczuł się jakby dostał obuchem w głowę. Jego serce pękło na pół. Tommy uciekł od niego do innego? W oczach pojawiły się pierwsze łzy, by po chwili spłynąć po policzku. Jego Tommy w ramionach innego. Nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. W jednej chwili rozpacz zmieniła się we wściekłą, obezwładniającą i pożerającą serce zazdrość. Momentalnie znalazł się w środku. Podszedł szybkim krokiem do mężczyzn, którzy nawet nie zauważyli jego obecności.

\- Widzę, że świetnie się bawisz, Thomas. - wycedził, kierując mordercze spojrzenie w obu mężczyzn. Ci natychmiast od siebie odskoczyli. Wokalista nie mylił się. Przed nim stał Tommy. Zaskoczony i przerażony. I bardzo dobrze. Bo Adam był wściekły i rozżalony, a to nie była dobra kombinacja. Lambert miał potworną ochotę wbić szpilę w serce gitarzysty i patrzeć jak cierpi. Tak jak on cierpiał, gdy ten zniknął.

\- A-a-dam? C-c-o ty tu robisz? - wyjąkał Tommy, patrząc na rozeźlone oblicze przyjaciela. Niespodziewał się go tu zobaczyć. I to w takim stanie. Nigdy go takiego nie widział. Nawet po kłótni z menadżerką. A teraz stał tutaj, cały w swoim mrocznym jestestwie. Czuł, że ta konfrontacja nie skończy się dobrze. I on musiał temu zapobiec.

\- Raczej ja powinienem Ciebie o to spytać. Co ty tu robisz, panie Jestem-Zbyt-Hetero-Aby-Przyznać-Że-Jestem-Bi? - zadrwił z niego wokalista, krzyżując ręce na torsie. Bijatyki nie były w jego stylu, ale w tym momencie miał ochotę przywalić Tommy'emu, a tego lalusia zabić, rozszarpać za to, że dotknął JEGO Tommy'ego. Nikt nie miał prawa go dotknąć w taki sposób. Blondyn nie odpowiedział. Nigdy się nie bał, często prowokował bijatyki, ale Adam sprawił, że się go bał. To, co zobaczył w jego oczach spowodowało, że serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej. Namiętność i zazdrość we wzroku wokalisty paliła go od środka. Nie był w stanie wytrzymać tej walki na spojrzenia. - Co? Nie odpowiesz? Boisz się, że rozpowiem wszystkim o Tobie i Twoim kochasiu? - każde słowo raniło Ratliffa niczym nóż. Żałował, że w takich okolicznościach się spotkali, ale nie potrafił już cofnąć czasu. Stało się.

\- Mój kochaś? O czym ty mówisz?! On nie jest moim kochasiem! - nagle w Tommy'ego wściekłość i niedowierzanie w to, co usłyszał. On i Sauli kochankami? Dobre sobie.

\- Nie?! A TO CO ZOBACZYŁEM PRZED CHWILĄ TO CO?! PRZYJACIELSKIE UŚCISKI?! - wydarł się Adam, tracąc kontrolę nad sobą. Rzadko zdarzało mu się wściekać i to tak bardzo jak teraz. Wściekłość, zazdrość i żal całkowicie go oślepiły. Nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, nie dbał o to, że ktoś mógł go zobaczyć, zrobić mu zdjęcia. Chciał upokorzyć Tommy'ego, tak jak on to zrobił, dając mu nadzieję na coś więcej.

\- A CO CIEBIE TO OBCHODZI Z KIM JA SIĘ ZADAJĘ?! NIE POWINIENEŚ BYĆ O MNIE ZAZDROSNY! NIE JESTEŚMY RAZEM! - wykrzyknął blondyn, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Domyślił się, że wokalista chciał go upokorzyć. Lambert wpatrywał się w niego jak we wściekłe zwierzę. Niedowierzanie zastąpiło wcześniejszą zazdrość, która i tak go paliła niczym ogień. Szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył się na dyszącego Ratliffa, którego włosy opadły mu na oczy. Te czekoladowe oczy wpatrujące się w niego z taką samą wściekłością. Aż lśniły ze złości.

\- A TO, ŻE UCIEKŁEŚ TO NIE POWINNO MNIE OBCHODZIĆ!? PAL LICHO MNIE! NIE POMYŚLAŁEŚ O ZESPOLE!? JAK ONI SIĘ CZUJĄ! Ja Cię nie obchodzę...? - ostatnią część wypowiedzi Adam niemal wyszeptał. Po gwałtownych emocjach smutek ogarnął jego ciało. Bardzo głęboki smutek. Znów łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. Otarł je szybko wierzchem dłoni. Nie chciał płakać, choć uważał, że łzy to coś normalnego. U mężczyzny również. Gitarzysta nie odpowiedział. Wszelkie negatywne emocje zaczęły go opuszczać. Teraz czuł się bezbronny jak małe dziecko. Zagryzł skórę na wierzchniej części dłoni.

\- Adam, ja...- już miał coś powiedzieć, lecz Adam brutalnie mu przerwał.

\- Nie, nie musisz nic mówić. Rozumiem. Ja wszystko rozumiem. Ale mogłeś powiedzieć, że już nie chcesz ze mną grać i wogóle się ze mną zadawać. Pozwoliłbym Ci odejść. I próbowałbym się z tym pogodzić, choć byłoby to trudne. Ale nieważne. Mamy już za Ciebie zastępstwo. - chłód w głosie wokalisty zabolał Tommy'ego. To nie tak miało być. To nie tak, że znudziło mu się jego towarzystwo. On po prostu uciekł od swoich uczuć względem przyjaciela, które go przerosły.

\- Adam, to nie tak...- Tommy chwycił go za ramię, lecz ten wyszarpnął się gwałtownie. Nie zniósłby jego dotyku, zapachu, bliskości. Doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa.

\- Zostaw. To koniec. Wrócisz, kiedy będziesz w stanie. Ale ode mnie - wara. - po tych słowach Adam wyszedł ze sklepu nawet się nie oglądając. On i Tommy to już historia.

Która złamała mu serce.


	12. Chapter 12

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 12.

Po burzliwej kłótni i wyjściu Adama ze sklepu zapadła przytłaczająca cisza. Po krzykach jakie tu się odbyły aż kłuła w uszy. Stojący za znieruchomiałym i otępiałym Tommym Sauli wciąż nie mógł się otrząsnąć po scenie, której był świadkiem. Wokalista zazwyczaj opanowany, wyluzowany i uśmiechnięty zachowywał się jakby stracił panowanie nad sobą i swoimi emocjami.

\- Tommy? - zaczął ostrożnie, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Teraz bał się wogóle go dotknąć. Widać było, że Adam go kocha i to do szaleństwa. I nie lubi jak ktoś go dotyka w ten szczególny sposób. Blondyn powoli obrócił się ku przyjacielowi. Cały zbladł, a jego czekoladowobrązowe oczy zmatowiały, straciły swój specyficzny blask, który towarzyszył mu, gdy był podniecony, szczęśliwy czy podekscytowany. Wyglądał jakby ktoś wziął od niego całe życie i witalność, a pozostawił pustą skorupę bez emocji. - Chodźmy. Zakupy to chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł. - dodał, wyprowadzając go ze sklepu. I tak już dość obciachu narobili.

\- Przepraszam. - cicho rzekł Tommy, idąc obok Sauliego ze spuszczoną głową. Pozwolił, aby grzywka opadła mu na oczy. Wystarczająco się już za Adama nawstydził. Za scenę, którą im zrobił.

\- Ale za co? Przecież ty nic nie zrobiłeś. To nie Twoja wina. Chłopak się po prostu zakochał. - odpowiedział pogodnie Fin, nie myśląc o własnym bolącym sercu. Nie potrafił tak po prostu wkroczyć między nich i złamać któremuś serce.

\- Z-zakochał? - gitarzysta uniósł głowę, zatrzymując się. Adam zakochany? W nim? Jak to możliwe? Przecież jeszcze przedwczoraj nie był pewien swoich uczuć. Widział w nim wyłącznie przyjaciela. To fakt, poniosło ich pod wpływem chwili. Ale jeden, jedyny raz.

\- Nie widzisz tego? Sposób, w jaki na Ciebie patrzył, gdy nas zobaczył. Mnie kompletnie zignorował, a Ciebie pożerał wzrokiem. Uwierz mi, ja potrafię dostrzec, gdy ktoś jest zakochany. - odpowiedział Sauli, kątem oka obserwując reakcje Ratliffa. - "Szkoda tylko, że ty nie dostrzegasz, że ja Cię kocham." - dodał ze smutkiem w myślach.

\- Ja to odebrałem jako atak wściekłości. Adam taki nie jest i to mnie zaskoczyło. Bardzo. - zamyślił się Tommy, wkładając dłonie w tylnie kieszenie spodni. I tak było. Nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Mało która rzecz potrafiła doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. Wątpił też, czy mama wokalisty widziała go takiego.

\- I dla mnie było to zaskoczenie. Nigdy nie wiesz, co w kim siedzi. Może jest zmęczony też trasą? Przecież od kilku miesięcy intensywnie koncertujecie. - zasugerował inną opcję Koskinen, idąc powoli przed siebie. Nie chciał kontynuować tego tematu ze względu na nastrój przyjaciela, który pogarszał się z każdą chwilą.

\- Adam i zmęczenie? Nie, to nie to. On to uwielbia. No wiesz, całe to zamieszanie, uwielbienie na twarzach fanów, te momenty, gdy śpiewają razem z nim, te stroje, układy...To jego, nasz świat. Czasami nas dopada zmęczenie, ale to normalne. Mamy jakieś tam przerwy na 2-3 dni, żeby ochłonąć. - wyjaśnił Tommy, idąc za Finem, starając się dorównać mu kroku.

\- Zazdroszczę odporności psychicznej. Ja bym tam napewno wykitował. - zaśmiał się lekko, podnosząc nieco Tommy'ego na duchu. Przynajmniej próbował, żeby gitarzysta nie myślał o scenie w sklepie, która nimi oboma wstrząsnęła do głębi.

\- Ej, nie jest tak źle. Chociaż...teraz po mojej ucieczce to chyba nie mam czego szukać w zespole. Wszyscy pewnie mnie nienawidzą. A gdybym się pojawił, to nie zniósłbym tego napięcia. Może rozwiążę umowę i wrócę do Stanów. Ochłoniemy i pogadamy. Znaczy się, ja i Adam. - odparł Tommy, gdy wychodzili z galerii. Fin chwycił go za dłoń.

\- Nie musisz tego robić. Możesz się u mnie zatrzymać. Na czas nieokreślony. - ponownie zbliżył się do Ratliffa, który nie cofnął się ani na krok. Nie miał nic do stracenia.

\- Nie chcę Ci robić kłopotu...- zaczął się wykręcać, czując się wystarczająco zobowiązany wobec Fina za gościnę, którą udzielił mu, gdy uciekł od Adama i prześladujących go uczuć.

\- Nie robisz mi kłopotu, wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem zadowolony, ba! szczęśliwy, że w końcu wygospodarowałeś trochę czasu dla mnie. Tak rzadko się spotykamy. Mieszkamy tak daleko od siebie, a rozmowy przez Skype'a mi nie wystarczają. Nie każ mi wymieniać więcej powodów. - Sauli objął go w pasie, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Mężczyźni nie zauważyli, że ktoś ich obserwuje. A raczej paru ktosiów.

\- Czy ty widzisz to co ja widzę? To nasz Tommy? - zaszokowany Terrance nie wiedział co dalej powiedzieć. Sam widok jego hetero przyjaciela w objęciach innego mężczyzny niż Adam mocno go zaskoczył.

\- Cicha woda brzeg urwała. - skomentowała Camila, obserwując to co się działo przed nią. Nie była zaskoczona. W końcu kiedyś Tommy musiał się zakochać.

\- Ale...przecież on woli dziewczyny! - Spencer wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, co widzi.

\- Nie dramatyzuj. Zakochani robią różne rzeczy. - odparowała dziewczyna, odchodząc w stronę hotelu. Tancerz jednak nie dał za wygraną.

\- A ty skąd wiesz? Byłaś kiedyś zakochana? - zmrużył oczy. Odkąd Camila stała się taką ekspertką od związków i zakochiwania się?

\- Możesz się przestać czepiać szczegółów? - odpyskowała, nieco zirytowana wścibstwem i głupotą Spencera. Czasami zadawał tyle pytań, często bezsensownych czym doprowadzał ją do szału. - To nie Twoja sprawa kto z kim się spotyka. Ciekawe, co byś ty powiedział, gdybyśmy zaczęli się wtrącać w Twoje niezwykle interesujące i bujne życie towarzyskie. - warknęła, odchodząc od niego szybkim krokiem. Nie mogła już znieść jego gadania, dlatego udała się prosto do pokoju, w którym została zakwaterowana na czas pobytu w Helsinkach.

\- I co ja takiego znowu powiedziałem? - mruknął tancerz, wywracając oczami. Zawsze było na niego. Z rękoma w kieszeniach podążył w ślady koleżanki z zespołu. Musieli odpocząć przed próbą w hali i koncertem.

W tym samym czasie Sauli wraz z Tommym wracali samochodem do ich domku na bezludziu. Milczeli, bo słowa nie były im potrzebne. Słychać było tylko pracujący silnik oraz cicho grające radio. W pewnej chwili na jednej z fińskich stacji zaczęła lecieć piosenka Adama.

 _Hey, slow it down_

 _What do you want from me?_

 _What do you want from me?_

 _Yeah, I'm afraid, what do you want from me?_

 _What do you want from me?_

 _There might have been a time when I would give myself away_

 _Oh, once upon a time, I didn't give a damn_

Tommy automatycznie zaczął nucić, wyglądając przez okno obserwując, zmieniający się krajobraz. Lubił tą piosenkę. Pasowała do jego obecnego nastroju. Sauli zerknął na niego, lecz nic nie powiedział. Więź jaka łączyła blondyna z wokalistą wydawała się nie do złamania. Jednak po dzisiejszej awanturze wiedział, że nic nie będzie już takie same.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Zamilkłeś. - odezwał się Sauli, zmieniając bieg. Co jakiś czas zwracał swój wzrok w kierunku przyjaciela.

\- Tak, tak. - odpowiedział roztargnionym tonem Tommy uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Nie chciał niepokoić Fina. Wystarczająco najadł się strachu, gdy Adam ich zaatakował podczas zakupów. Jednak Koskinen nie dał za wygraną i zjechał na pobocze. Zgasił silnik, po czym zwrócił się przodem do przyjaciela.

\- Tommy, powiedz, co Cię gryzie. Wciąż myślisz o tym co się stało? - błękitnooki blondyn chwycił Ratliffa za dłoń, lekko ją ściskając. Chciał być dla niego wsparciem. Nawet w tych najcięższych chwilach.

\- Trudno wymazać z pamięci taką scenę. Wciąż jestem w szoku. Teraz nie widzę innego wyjścia jak wymówienie kontraktu. - Tommy'emu głos się załamał, po czym spuścił głowę. Blond grzywka zasłoniła jego oczy. Wstydził się. Tak bardzo się wstydził. Wstydził się tego, że Adam opatrznie zrozumiał jego znajomość z Finem.

\- Hej, nie poddawaj się. Pogadasz z nim jak będziesz miał okazję. Może jednak zagrasz dziś ten koncert? Jestem pewien, że wymieciesz wszystkich. - Sauli szturchnął go delikatnie łokciem, starając się poprawić mu nastrój. Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Było mu wszystko obojętne. Wszystko straciło sens. Adam go nienawidzi. Reszta zespołu pewnie również. Fani go nie zrozumieją.

\- Wątpię. Mam dosyć. Usunę się od Adama na jakiś czas. Może ochłonie i wtedy pogadamy. - gitarzysta powiercił się chwilę na siedzeniu jakby coś go uwierało. I tak było. Fakt, że jego Babyboy nienawidził go z całego serce tylko sprawiało, że czuł się gorzej z każdą minutą. Nagle zaczął żałować, że uciekł od niego, zamiast zostać i porozmawiać. A tak to wszystko zawalił. Na własne życzenie.

\- Nie jestem w stanie Cię przekonać. Zrobisz jak zechcesz. Ale wiedz, że ja jestem po Twojej stronie. I nie pozwolę Cię skrzywdzić. - szczerość aż biła z oczu Fina, który pochylił się ku gitarzyście. I tak było. Chciał być przy nim, troszczyć się, kochać. Ratliff nie odpowiedział. Jedynie wpatrywał się smutno w Fina. Słowami nie mógł wyrazić wdzięczności za to, że go przygarnął w trudnych chwilach i potrafił go wysłuchać.

\- Wiem. I dziękuję Ci za to. Jedziemy? - Tommy odsunął się od niego, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Bycie sam na sam nieco go krępowało. Musiał zachować zdrowy chłodny dystans.

\- Jasne. Jedziemy. - westchnął Sauli, z powrotem zapalając silnik. Po włączeniu migaczy wrócił do ruchu mimo, że droga była całkowicie opustoszała. Do końca podróży blondyn nie odezwał się do niego, wpatrując się w ciemniejące powoli niebo. Gwiazdy powoli się pojawiały na nieboskłonie, błyszcząc co jakiś czas.

\- "Zupełnie jak Adam, który rozświetlił moje życie swoją osobą. Nikogo innego nie ma świecie jak on." - pomyślał z rozrzewnieniem jak i z żalem Tommy, znów myśląc o Lambercie. - "Szkoda tylko, że mnie nienawidzi." - dodał w myślach, zamykając powieki. Życie nie oszczędza nikogo. Tych sławnych również.


	13. Chapter 13

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 13.

\- I on tak po prostu obściskiwał się z jakimś gogusiem?! - okrzyk zaskoczenia przeszył małą kawiarenkę na Starym Mieście. Nieliczni klienci obejrzeli się za źródłem hałasu, lecz niczego nie wypatrzywszy wrócili do swoich czynności. Panowała tu niczym niezmącona senna cisza przerywana jedynie dźwiękiem uruchomionego ekspresu do kawy. Przy jednym z małych stoliczków siedziało dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden wyglądał jakby dopiero wyszedł z Disneylandu, a drugi - jakby wyciągnięto go z meliny.

\- Nie krzycz tak. Wystarczająco najadłem się wstydu i upokorzenia, gdy ich razem zobaczyłem. Wystarczy, że połowa galerii o tym wie. - syknął na przyjaciela Adam, mieszając bezmyślnie łyżeczką w filiżance gorącej parującej kawy, którą zamówił przed chwilą. Rozmazany makijaż na policzkach mężczyzny dobitnie świadczył o tym, że nie był w najlepszym nastroju. Siedzący naprzeciwko Sutan odchrząknął i pokiwał głową.

\- Przepraszam, ale po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć w to co mówisz. Tommy i inny facet? Nie nasz Tommy...To niemożliwe. - pokręcił przecząco głową Sutan, upijając łyk swojej karmelowej docukrzonej aż do granic możliwości kawy. Skrzywił się lekko, po czym zaczął energicznie mieszać brązowawy płyn.

\- A jednak. Też nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. - Lambert wyjrzał przez okno na otaczający ich świat. Jak mogło tu być tak spokojnie, jeśli w jego wnętrzu działa się taka burza? Dlaczego nikt nie słyszał jak jego serce pęka na milion drobnych kawałeczków? Chciało mu się wyć i krzyczeć.

\- I zrobiłeś mu awanturę? - dalej dopytywał się mężczyzna, oblizując łyżeczkę z bitej śmietany. Wciąż był pod wrażeniem tego jak wokalista poradził sobie z konkurentem do serca blondyna. Kibicował mu, jak i Tommy'emu. Byli stworzeni, żeby być razem.

\- Tak, zapewne paparazzi już o tym wie i jutro będzie o tym głośno w prasie. - mruknął wokalista, odstawiając łyżeczkę na bok. Nie mógł się na niczym skupić. W głowie wciąż miał obraz przerażonej twarzy Ratliffa. Jego reakcja również i jego samego mocno zaszokowała. Czyżby posiadał aż tak silne uczucia względem gitarzysty, a zarazem najlepszego przyjaciela?

\- Jedno jest pewne: ty go kochasz, a on Ciebie. Czy ty tego nie widzisz? - Sutan uniósł ręce w powietrze, wydając z siebie bliżej nieokreślony ekstatyczny dźwięk. Brunet uniósł brew na tą dziwną ekpresję mężczyzny.

\- Czego nie widzę? - Adam dalej nie rozumiał o co chodziło Sutanowi.

\- Kiedy między dwiema osobami zachodzi chemia, ale tak mocna, że nic nie jest w stanie tego rozerwać to wiadome jest, że są sobie przeznaczeni. Jak dwa plus dwa. - podsumował Sutan tonem nauczyciela tlumaczącego coś dziecku. Jakoś trzeba było to wtłoczyć Adamowi do rozumu. Tommy był nieobecny, ale jak tylko dostanie się w jego ręce...Nic z niego nie zostanie.

\- Od zawsze między nami była chemia. Początkowo nie chciałem się w nim zakochiwać, bo wiedziałem, że nic z tego nie będzie. Miał dziewczynę i wogóle...I teraz ta trasa...Sutan, ja nie wiem co robić. Jestem bezradny. Gubię się w swoich uczuciach. Znasz moich byłych i znasz mnie. Kochałem mocno, ale nie na długo. Coś zawsze wygasało. A Tommy...jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Nie chcę niczego spieprzyć. Nie chcę go stracić. - wyznał szczerze Adam, bawiąc się uchem od filiżanki. Sutan uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale. To się nazywała prawdziwa miłość.

\- I nie stracisz. Ja Ci to gwarantuję. Tommy jest dorosłym mężczyzną. Wie co robi. Zaufaj mi, zaufaj własnemu sercu i instynktowi, a wszystko się ułoży. - stylista poklepał go pocieszająco po dłoni. W końcu i jemu zależało na szczęściu Adama.

\- On nie wróci. Nie po tym co mu powiedziałem. - powiedział cicho wokalista, dokańczając własną kawę. Poczuł jak wyrzuty sumienia ponownie do niego wracają.

On nie wróci.

Nie wróci.

Jego własne słowa obiły mu się głuchym echem w głowie. A jeśli tak się stanie? On go potrzebował. Natychmiast.

\- Nie myśl o tym tak dużo. Zmarszczka Ci się robi na czole. - ofuknął go Sutan, zbierając filiżanki ze stolika. - Jeszcze Ci to zostanie. - dodał, odnosząc je do miłej kelnerki. Lambert nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie wstał, zebrał własne rzeczy i ubrał się. Dni w Finlandii robiły się coraz chłodniejsze. Po chwili dołączył do niego stylista i wyszli z kawiarenki. Wokalista umówił się z resztą ekipy na miejscu, czyli w Kaapelitehdas, największym centrum kulturalnym w Finlandii, należącego do sieci niezależnych centrów kulturalnych w Europie "Trans Europe Halls".

\- To co teraz robimy? Przejdziemy się? - zaproponował Sutan, delikatnie biorąc go pod rękę.

\- O, tak. Muszę przewietrzyć głowę i umysł. - kiwnął głową Adam, pozwalając się prowadzić swojemu przyjacielowi.

Droga dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. Tommy zdążył się nieco zdrzemnąć, lecz to nie przyniosło mu zbytniej ulgi. Wpatrywał się tępo prosto przed siebie, starając się ignorować monotonny krajobraz za oknem. W tle leciała jakaś fińska piosenka o nieznanym mu tytule. Ciche nucenie Sauliego sprawiało, że jego powieki stawały się coraz bardziej ociężałe. Ziewnął nieznacznie, wygodniej usadawiając się w fotelu pasażera. Fin kątem oka obserwował sennego przyjaciela, usiłując skoncentrować się na drodze. Uśmiech igrał na jego wargach. Tommy był taki uroczy.

\- "Szkoda, że nie jest mój. Zadbałbym odpowiednio o niego. Nie to co ten Adam, pożal się Boże gwiazda muzyki pop." - rozmyślał Koskinen, zaciskając palce na kierownicy. - "Myśli, że jak jest sławny to może mieć wszystkich. Niedoczekanie jego. Tommy będzie mój." - jego myśli stawały się coraz bardziej zawistne wobec postaci wokalisty, który zawadzał mu na drodze do szczęścia. Dostrzegł, że dłoń gitarzysty leży bezwładnie tuż obok gałki zmiany biegów. Z lekkim wahaniem dotknął jej, a upewniwszy się, że Ratliff go nie odepchnie ścisnął ją mocniej.

\- C-co...? - Tommy zwrócił głowę w stronę blondwłosego przyjaciela, marszcząc brwi. Gdy zobaczył ich złączone dłonie, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Był skonfundowany. Czuł się źle widząc, że trzyma go za rękę Sauli, a nie Adam. Ale było już za późno. Jego działania odniosły przeciwny skutek od zamierzonego. Lambert go znienawidził i pewnie nigdy mu nie wybaczy.

\- Śpij, jeszcze kilka godzin drogi zostało przed nami. - szepnął Fin, dociskając pedał gazu. Chciał jak najszybciej się znaleźć w domku, w którym obaj się zatrzymali. Myśl, że Lambert znajdował się blisko nich, doprowadzała go niemal do szaleństwa. Lecz fakt, że zobaczył ich razem w tej galerii działał tylko na jego korzyść. Miał szansę, aby zdobyć kogoś, kogo kochał i pragnął już od dłuższego czasu. Potrzebował tylko czasu. Chęci miał aż zanadto.

\- Mhm...- wymruczał w odpowiedzi Tommy, opierając głowę o szybę, zamykając oczy. Zazwyczaj nie potrafił zasnąć w pojeździe, lecz teraz było inaczej. Kłótnia z Adamem nadwyrężyła jego siły i psychikę. Beznadziejność tej sytuacji go przerastała i frustrowała. Myślami wracał do tego, co mu wykrzyczał czarnowłosy. Czyżby rzeczywiście znaleźli już zastępstwo za niego? Tak szybko? Sądził, że Adam bardziej będzie o niego walczyć, a on tak po prostu się poddał. Nie zależało mu na nim? Pod powiekami gorące łzy zaczęły dopominać się o uwolnienie. Jedna, pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po policzku.

\- Zatrzymaj się. - Sauli uniósł brwi, nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Czy dobrze słyszał?

\- Co? Dlaczego? - Fin wciąż nic nie rozumiał, kompletnie zdezorientowany. Tommy ścisnął jego ramię. Musiał działać.

\- Zawracaj. Wracamy do Helsinek. - stanowczość w głosie Ratliffa poraziła go.

\- Dlaczego? Pomyśl tylko: za kilka godzin będziemy na miejscu, wygrzewając się przed kominkiem. Może wyciągniemy wódkę albo rum. - Sauli zaczął roztaczać przed nim miłą wizję spędzenia reszty dnia. Świadomość, że chciał wrócić do Adama, do zespołu, nie podobała mu się. Tommy pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie, i to jest moja ostateczna decyzja. Zagram ostatni koncert i wymówię kontrakt. Muszę pogadać o tym z Lane, ale to nie będzie problem. W końcu się od nich uwolnię. Wrócę do Stanów. - odgarnął blond grzywkę z oczu. Nie chciał nic mówić, ale dostał kilka ofert od paru zespołów i zastanawiał się nad przyjęciem jednej z nich. Ale czy rzeczywiście chciał się uwolnić od zespołu, który tyle mu dał? Wspaniałych przyjaciół i akceptację samego siebie i własnej seksualności? Oraz miłość, nieodwzajemnioną, ale zawsze?

\- Nie chcesz tutaj zostać? Znalazłbyś pracę. - smutek zionął z błękitnych oczu Fina, który patrzył się na niego z żalem.

\- Wiem, że chcesz mnie tu zatrzymać, ale ja nie wytrzymałbym tu. Moje miejsce jest w Stanach. Znajdę jakąś robotę i się ustawię. Nie martw się. Nadal będziemy w kontakcie. - pocieszył go Tommy, szturchając lekko w ramię. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś się o niego martwił. Sam potrafił się o siebie zatroszczyć.

\- O to się nie martwię, bo bym Cię chyba zabił, gdybyś przestał się do mnie odzywać. - zażartował gorzko Koskinen, dodając: - Chodzi mi bardziej o to, że będzie mi brakować Twojej bliskości, Twoich żartów, śmiechu. Po prostu będę tęsknić.-

\- Oj nie przesadzaj, aż tak źle to nie będzie. - Ratliff wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając się. Sauli czasami za dużo dramatyzował i przesadzał. No, ale taka była emocjonalna natura człowieka pochodzącego z Finlandii.

\- Dla mnie to już tragedia. Ledwo co przyjechałeś, a już musisz wyjeżdżać. Jesteś panem własnego losu. Możesz robić co chcesz, a nie że musisz. - skrzyżował palce z palcami gitarzysty, który w miły dla oka sposób kontrastowały z jego własnymi.

\- Wiem. Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. A może ty byś się przeniósł do Stanów? Zaaklimatyzowałbyś się tam. Praca też się znajdzie w Twoim zawodzie. - Tommy wbił spojrzenie swoich brązowych oczu w przystojną twarz Fina. Wyglądał tak niewinnie z błękitnymi jak u małego dziecka oczami oraz blond czupryną.

\- Ja już mam tutaj zobowiązania. Nie dałbym rady. - żal wyraźnie było słychać w głosie blondyna. Naprawdę zrobiłby wszystko dla przyjaciela, przeprowadziłby się nawet do Stanów czy poszedłby za nim na drugi koniec świata, byleby tylko z nim być.

\- Wracajmy w takim razie. - zakończył temat, zrezygnowany Tommy, odwracając się w stronę okna. Czemu jego życie musiało się tak pieprzyć? Równo, na łeb, na szyję. Z tymi myślami odjechali w stronę Helsinek.


	14. Chapter 14

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 14.

Po długim spacerze jaki zaserwował sobie wraz z Sutanem, Adam wolnym krokiem wracał do hali koncertowej. Nucił cicho tylko sobie znaną melodię. Wiatr rozwiewał jego czarne włosy, tworząc artystyczny miszmasz na głowie. Był głęboko zatopiony w myślach, które dotyczyły jego i Tommy'ego. Nie mógł tak po prostu zapomnieć o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, który wkroczył w jego kolorowy świat i rozbił wszystko co stało na drodze ku jego sercu. Był pewny siebie, świadomy swojej seksualności, której się nie wstydził, fani go uwielbiali. Miał tylko jeden mankament: nie miał nikogo do kochania. Przez jego życie przewinęło się paru przystojnych chłopaków, lecz to nie było to. Szukał dalej i chyba w końcu znalazł.

Tommy Joe Ratliff.

To imię i nazwisko wyryło się złotymi zgłoskami w jego umyśle. Przystojny, drobny blondyn przypominający małego emo-goth elfa, który skradł jego serce. Uwielbiał spędzać z nim czas: oglądać filmy do późna, przytulać się, trzymać go w ramionach i całować aż do utraty tchu. Chciałby, aby pomiędzy nimi doszło do czegoś więcej. W końcu ich przyjaźń była dla niego bardzo cenna i nie chciałby jej stracić przez jakieś głupie nieporozumienia. Szkoda tylko, że to się rozpadło jak zepsuta zabawka. Adam kopnął mały kamyk, który potoczył w stronę jezdni. Czyżby to był już koniec? Ich oraz zespołu? Serce pękało mu z żalu, a łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu. Mocniej wbił dłonie w kieszeniach, zaciskając je w pięści. Przygryzł mocno wargę, aż poczuł słonawą ciecz, która spłynęła mu do gardła. Nie spostrzegł, kiedy doszedł do hali. Wszedł równym, sztywnym krokiem po lekko oblodzonych schodach. Czuł się jak sparaliżowany. Serce biło nierównym rytmem, a dłonie drżały. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć kto zastąpi jego Tommy'ego. Jego? Czyżby?

\- Adam! Nareszcie! Gdzie się podziewałeś? - dobiegł go głos Terrance'a, który stał na scenie wraz z Sashą, Brooke i Taylorem, ćwicząc układ do jednej z piosenek. Wokalista wymusił uśmiech na ustach, podchodząc do nich bliżej. Ściągnął kurtkę i rzucił ją na bok. Wcześniej zdążył otrzeć ślady makijażu z policzków, przez co nikt nie mógł poznać, że płakał, że dotknęła go ta sytuacja.

\- Byłem na spacerze z Sutanem. - odpowiedział, wchodząc na scenę, chwytając mikrofon. Nie chciał mówić, czy komentować sytuacji, która zaistniała. Nic nie mogło go zdekoncentrować.

\- No tak. To wszystko wyjaśnia. - pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową Spencer, wracając do ćwiczonego w pocie czoła układu. Gdy skończyli, Adam dał im znać głową, że jest gotowy do próby generalnej. Kątem oka zauważył nowego gitarzystę, lecz narazie nie chciał się z nim zapoznawać. Nie był w nastroju na zaznajamianie się z osobami, które usiłowały zastąpić jego Tommy'ego. Jego Kicię. Od dzisiaj już nie jego. Złamał mu serce, zrujnował zespół. Musiał o nim zapomnieć. Ale czy się dało?

\- Czy on zawsze taki jest? Nawet się ze mną nie przywitał. - usłyszał za plecami głos nowego gitarzysty, który rozmawiał z Monte. Ten zmarszczył brwi, słysząc jakim tonem się do niego zwrócił. Już otworzył usta, aby dać mu reprymendę, gdy Adam podszedł do nich z gniewnym błyskiem w oczach. Od kiedy skończył się American Idol, był przyzwyczajony do blasku fleszy, nienaturalnej ciekawości paparazzich oraz do plotkowania za swoim plecami. Znał cenę sławy i teraz ją kosztował. Jednak dzisiejszego dnia nie zamierzał tolerować obgadywania. Zwłaszcza siebie.

\- Słuchaj no, ty...jak masz na imię? - warknął wokalista, wbijając mocno palec wskazujący w pierś chłopaka. Ten jakby pobladł i wyjąkał:

\- Erik. - to mu wystarczyło.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że plotkowanie za moimi czy kogokolwiek plecami w tym zespole jest dozwolone, to się grubo mylisz. Nie jesteś tu dlatego, że Cię lubię, co to to nie. Jesteś tutaj na mojej łasce i w każdej chwili mogę Cię wywalić na zbity pysk. Nie będzie się tu panoszył i rządził, bo to nie Twoja rola. Masz jedynie grać i się nie odzywać. Zrozumiano? - podczas tyrady Lamberta zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał. Nikt nie miał śmiałości przerywać liderowi. Rzadko wpadał w zły czy też wściekły humor. A jak już to się stawało, to woleli schodzić mu z drogi. Teraz jedynie mogli współczuć Erikowi, że to ku niemu ta wściekłość znalazła ujście.

\- J-jasne. - Erik od razu spuścił z tonu, czując, że nie powinien z nim zadzierać. Odwróciwszy się od niego, zajął się swoją gitarą majstrując przy strunach, cicho coś do siebie mrucząc. Pittman patrzył się to na Adama, to na Erika. Atmosfera z każdą minutą gęstniała od napięcia i nerwowości. A wcześniej tak nie było. Zanim Tommy zniknął i koncertowo to zniszczył. Brunet odgarnął włosy z czoła, powracając do statywu z mikrofonem.

\- Znacie setlistę, ale chcę wprowadzić jedną zmianę. Zamiast "Fever" wprowadzimy "Mad World". Lista bis się zmniejszy, ale dla mnie to nie problem. Chyba wiecie dlaczego rezygnuję z tej piosenki. Nie mam zamiaru jej wykonywać póki...- Adam stał odwrócony tyłem do pustej hali, nie zauważając, że wszedł do środka Tommy, a tuż za nim Sauli.

\- Póki co, Adam? - głos blondyna odbił się echem po dużym pomieszczeniu. Stał oparty o framugę drzwi ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Patrzył się prosto w sylwetkę przyjaciela, starając się trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy. Dłonie lekko mu drżały, lecz ukrył to pod pachami. Czuł, że Sauli stoi za nim i nieco się uspokoił. Obecność przyjaciela koiła jego nerwy w starciu z Adamem. Lambert powoli się obrócił, nie wierząc w to co słyszy. Tommy był tutaj?

\- Tommy? - wybąknął, patrząc się na niego z wybałuszonymi oczami. I w tej chwili wszystkie uczucia znów uderzyły w niego z całą siłą. Pragnienie porwania go w ramiona i pocałowania stało się nie do zniesienia i tylko siłą woli powstrzymał się od zeskoczenia ze sceny i obdarowania drobnego blondyna pocałunkami i szeptanymi czule słówkami. Szczupła aparycja wzbudziła w nim pewnego rodzaju wzruszenie.

\- Nie, Święty Mikołaj. Powiedziałeś, że mogę wrócić jeśli będę w stanie. Więc oto jestem. Ale tylko na ten koncert. Wymówię kontrakt i więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. - oznajmił twardo blondyn, szybkim i pewnym krokiem podchodząc do zszokowanych przyjaciół. Chłód i zdecydowanie to jedyne na co go było w tej chwili stać. Adam zamrugał, usiłując ukryć zaskoczenie nowym zachowaniem niegdysiejszego kumpla. Co się z nimi stało? Czyżby nowo odkryte uczucie powoli zabijało ich dotychczas trwałą przyjaźń? Mógł jedynie patrzeć jak Tommy wskakuje na scenę i wyrywa gitarę z rąk bezradnego Erika, który stał jak słup i wgapiał się w niego jakby zobaczył UFO.

\- I co? Będziecie się tak na mnie gapić? Gramy. - warknął, zasłaniając twarz grzywką i skupiając się na instrumencie, który trzymał w dłoniach. Unikał jak mógł spojrzenia Adama, które paliło go niczym ogień piekelny. Było mu ciężko zachować dystans wobec niego, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Zerknął ukradkiem na stojącego przy scenie Sauliego, który co jakiś czas patrzył na Lamberta i to niezbyt przychylnie. Nie dziwił mu się. Chciał go chronić, a ostatnio jego stosunki z wokalistą stały się bardziej napięte. Monte z Camilą jako pierwsi otrząsnęli się z szoku jakim było nagłe pojawienie się Tommy'ego oraz jego ogłoszenie i zaczęli grać pierwszy utwór:

 _So hot out the box_

 _Can you pick up the pace?_

 _Turn it up_

 _Heat it up_

 _I need to be entertained_

 _Push the limit_

 _Are you with it?_

 _Baby don't be afraid_

 _Imma hurt you real good, baby_

Głos Adama rozbrzmiał dźwięcznie po dużej hali, odbijając się echem po pustych ścianach. Koncert miał szansę stać się kolejnym sukcesem na trasie, która trwała od kilku miesięcy. Wokalista podczas próby co jakiś czas zerkał w stronę Ratliffa, który umiejętnie go ignorował. Nie umknęło to Sauliemu, który zacisnął zęby, starając się zachować pokerową twarz. Gitarzyście również nie było lekko, czując się po raz pierwszy niekomfortowo w zespole, do tej pory zgranemu jak nigdy. Palce uderzały o struny zupełnie bezmyślnie, nauczone nut na pamięć. Sam gitarzysta nie mógł się skupić na graniu i odleciał myślami w zupełnie innym kierunku. Co się z nimi stało? Mógł się tak nie uzewnętrzniać przy Adamie i wszystko byłoby w porządku. A tak to spieprzył wszystko koncertowo. Skarcił się w duchu, kiwając głową w rytm muzyki. Jego ewentualna biseksualność o dziwo wcale mu nie przeszkadzała. Wręcz przeciwnie. Czuł się dziwnie dobrze z tym uczuciem.

Podczas próby Tommy nie wchodził Adamowi w drogę przez co niezręczność i napięcie wzrastało z każdą minutą. Wokalista śpiewał dając z siebie i usiłując zwrócić na siebie uwagę blondwłosego gitarzysty, który skradł mu serce i nie chciał oddać. Wszystko w nim śpiewało, wręcz wyło ku Tommy'emu. Tylko jak go ponownie przekonać do siebie? Jednakże ten unikał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego z nim. Gdy ten się zbliżał, Ratliff schylał się i uciekał na drugi koniec sceny. Reszta zespołu mogła jedynie przyglądać się tym poczynaniom ze smutkiem. Camila wściekle wciskała klawisze swojego keyboardu, Monte zasuwał palcami po strunach jak nienormalny, a tancerze robili miejsce dla uciekającego Tommy'ego.

\- "Jeśli tak dalej będzie to ten koncert stanie się katastrofą." - pomyślał Adam, obserwując już całkiem jawnie Tommy'ego, który stał po drugiej stronie sceny, opierając się podwyższenie, trzymając bas przed sobą i o czymś myśląc.

Gitarzysta pociągał z struny, nie myśląc o tym co gra.

 _Wrócisz, kiedy będziesz w stanie. Ale ode mnie - wara._

Słowa Adama ponownie mu się obiły echem w głowie, gdy tylko wokalista zbliżał się do niego. Były jak czerwony przycisk, alarm, który ostrzegał go przed zrobieniem czegoś niewłaściwego. Dlatego musiał podjąć jakąś decyzję, która mogła zaważyć na ich życiu. Obydwu.

\- Tommy, musimy pogadać. - usłyszał jak wokalista się do niego zwraca, więc obrócił twarz, aby w końcu na niego spojrzeć.

\- W porządku. - odparł, odkładając gitarę na bok i idąc za przyjacielem za kulisy, gdzie znajdował się osobny pokój tylko dla Adama. Gdy tylko za nim zamknęły się drzwi, Tommy skrzyżował ręce na torsie i rzucił ostre spojrzenie wokaliście. Nie zamierzał zmieniać się w miekką kluchę, bo czuł coś do niego.

\- Więc o czymś chciałeś pogadać? -


	15. Chapter 15

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 15.

\- Więc o czym chciałeś pogadać? -

Adam zatrzymał się tuż przy własnej toaletce z przyborami do makijażu. Oparł się dłońmi o krzesło, stojąc tyłem do Tommy'ego. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, gdy ponownie na niego spojrzy. Ujrzy pogardę, współczucie czy może zrozumienie i miłość? Podrapał się po karku, obracając się ku niemu. Nigdy nie ukrywał tego, co myśli ani co czuje. Był jak otwarta księga (według jego mamy). Ale teraz...głos uwiązł mu w gardle, a myśli zmieniły się w jedno wielkie kłębowisko. Sam nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Byli sam na sam.

\- Adam? Będziesz tu tak stał i się we mnie wgapiał? Nie mam całego wieczoru. - z rozmyślań ocudził go niczym kubeł zimnej wody głos gitarzysty. Ten chyba nie zamierzał niczego owijać w bawełnę.

\- Uhmm...przepraszam. Zagapiłem się. - mruknął Adam, zaciskając dłonie na oparciu krzesła aż mu zbielały knykcie. - Chciałem z Tobą porozmawiać o tym co zaszło między nami. - po odchrząknięciu odważył się spojrzeć w oczy Tommy'ego. Ten wydawał się być nieporuszony wyznaniem wokalisty. Ostatnio zbyt dużo się wydarzyło. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie się znów uzewnętrzniać. Jednak wewnątrz niego szalała burza uczuć i myśli. On również chciał z nim porozmawiać, ale nieporozumienia nie pozwoliły im dojść do konsensusu.

\- I co w związku z tym? - blondyn postanowił nadal grać twardziela bez uczuć. Nie chciał się ponownie sparzyć. Lecz na sam widok wokalisty serce biło mu mocniej, a puls przyspieszał. Powinien się bać, że zaczyna czuć coś więcej do niego? Uniósł spojrzenie swoich czekoladowobrązowych oczu na błękitno-szare i zobaczył w nich strach i niepewność. Tego, co go czeka lub tego, co mu odpowie.

\- Chciałem Cię przeprosić za tą scenę w galerii. Nie wiem co mnie napadło. - Adam pokręcił głową, nie mówiąc mu całej prawdy. A prawda była taka, że poczuł się zazdrosny. Zazdrosny o to, że ktoś inny dotyka jego kumpla w sposób, w jaki on sam chciał go dotykać i pieścić. Tommy przez chwilę milczał, przetrawiając usłyszane słowa. Był zły na niego, że upokorzył go na oczach Sauliego, ale z drugiej strony nie potrafił się już na niego dłużej gniewać.

\- Cieszę się, że tak szybko zrozumiałeś swój błąd. Jeśli to wszystko, to ja już muszę iść. Zobaczymy się przed koncertem. - blondyn odwrócił się na pięcie, aby otworzyć drzwi i wyjść, lecz brunet go ubiegł. - Co jest do cholery? - zmarszczył brwi, czując jak Adam popycha go na ścianę obok. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, bo usta wokalisty skutecznie go rozproszyły. Lambert agresywnie wpił się w jego wargi, całując go tak, jakby miał się skończyć świat. Ujął twarz Tommy'ego w dłonie, chłonąc pocałunek jak gąbka. Przelał w niego cały żar, miłość, pożądanie, które trawiły go od środka. Nie obchodziło go w tej chwili nic poza Tommym i łączącym ich pocałunkiem. Przygryzł jego dolną wargę, wydając z siebie głęboki, niski mruk, który spowodował, że gitarzysta zadrżał.

Blondyn z początku był kompletnie zszokowany i stał jak słup podczas, gdy wargi przyjaciela badały ostrożnie jego własne. Czuł jak policzki płoną, a puls i bicie serca przyspieszają. Ten pocałunek w niczym nie przypominał tych ze sceny. Ten coś oznaczał, wręcz przesycony był od emocji i uczuć. W końcu Ratliff ocknął się z niemocy i odwzajemnił go, oplatając dłońmi szyję wokalisty. Zbliżyli się do siebie tak, że nic już ich nie dzieliło poza warstwą ubrań. Stali opleceni jak bluszcz oplatający mur i całowali się powoli, acz namiętnie. Ich gorące oddechy mieszały się ze sobą powodując, że atmosfera między nimi stała się bardziej intymna. Tommy cicho jęknął, gdy Adam ponownie przygryzł jego wargę. Przesunął dłonie w stronę włosów wokalisty i lekko je pociągnął. Nie mógł przypuszczać, że był to jeden ze słabych punktów bruneta. Uwielbiał jak ktoś dotykał jego włosy.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak na mnie działasz, Pretty Kitty. - szepnął Adam, stykając się czołem z gitarzystą, który rozchylił opuchnięte wargi. - Oszaleję kiedyś przez Ciebie. - dodał cicho, śmiejąc się chrapliwie. Tommy przekrzywił głowę, uśmiechając się zawiadiacko. Przygryzł mimowolnie dolną wargę.

\- Właśnie widzę jak na Ciebie działam. - tu znacząco spojrzał w dół na pokaźne wybrzuszenie w spodniach Lamberta. Chciało mu się śmiać, lecz powstrzymał się ostatkiem sił. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, a zacząłby się turlać po podłodze chichrając się z miny Adama. Wokalista podążył za jego spojrzeniem i również się uśmiechnął.

\- Może pomożesz mi się jakoś...rozładować? - niski, uwodzący, lekko ochrypły ton głosu spowodował falę dreszczy i niepokojący błysk w oczach Tommy'ego. Czy on mówił serio?

\- Sam nie potrafisz? - wydukał, opierając się o ścianę, by nie upaść. Sama bliskość Adama sprawiała, że miękły mu kolana. A myśl, że mógłby widzieć go nagiego od pasa w dół...ponowna fala gorąca ogarnęła ciało Tommy'ego, który głośno odchrząknął.

\- Oczywiście, że potrafię, ale myślę, że moglibyśmy zrobić użytek z Twoich palców. Takie szczupłe, takie piękne. - mówiąc to, Adam składał czuły pocałunek na każdym opuszku palców. Tommy patrzył na to jak zaczarowany. Nie chciał kończyć tej chwili. Najchętniej zostałby w tym pokoju na zawsze, tuląc i całując Adama, trzymając go w ramionach. - Takie utalentowane. - po tych słowach, wokalista ponownie czule pocałował gitarzystę, któremu ugięły się kolana. Ten zaśmiał się cicho, podtrzymując go.

\- Aż takie wrażenie na Tobie robię? No, no... - tu Lambert zagwizdał, patrząc się lśniącymi z radości oczami na szczupłego, niskiego blondyna, który opierał się o ścianę, jednocześnie prawie na nim wisząc.

\- Zamknij się, Lambert i przestań się cieszyć. Powinniśmy już iść. Reszta się pewnie zastanawia co my robimy. - mruknął Tommy z mocno czerwonymi polikami.

\- To nie ich sprawa co robimy. Możemy tu siedzieć nawet wieczność. - palcem wskazującym uniósł go za podbródek, aby Ratliff na niego spojrzał. Chciał patrzeć bez końca w te czekoladowobrązowe, momentami niemal czarne oczy, które tak go urzekły.

\- Nie, nie. Chodźmy. Skończmy próbę. - odchrząknął Tommy, schylając się pod ramieniem Adama, odsuwając się od niego. Nagle cała sytuacja, która się między nimi wydarzyła uderzyła w niego, przyprawiając o szybsze bicie serca. Czuł się niezręcznie wobec przyjaciela. - I tak już jestem umówiony. Spotkamy się na koncercie. - po tych słowach gitarzysta otworzył drzwi i wyszedł nie oglądając się za sobą. Pozostawiony sam sobie wokalista wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w drzwi, za którymi zniknął obiekt jego niejasnych uczuć.

\- Boże, daj mi siłę, żeby to przetrwać. - wymamrotał do siebie Adam, ostatni raz poprawiając swoją fryzurę i koszulę, usuwając wszelkie ślady po pocałunku z Tommym.

Podczas nieobecności Adama i Tommy'ego, cały zespół obrzucał co jakiś czas nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem stojącego pod sceną Sauliego, który stał z założonymi rękoma, czekając na blondyna. Nie zamierzał dać się sprowokować wrogo nastawionej do niego ekipy wokalisty. Nie tracił tu dla nich czas, tylko dla Tommy'ego. Dla niego wyrzekłby się wszystkiego i nadal by mu się to opłacało.

\- Skończyliśmy. Możemy dokończyć i ja spadam. - zza kulis pojawiła się sylwetka Ratliffa, który wyraźnie unikał wszelkich spojrzeń. Koskinen uniósł brew. Coś między nimi musiało się wydarzyć. Mężczyzna wziął gitarę do rąk, odgarniając jednocześnie grzywkę z czoła.

\- Zostajesz z nami? - spytała Camila, wbijając smutny wzrok w plecy odwróconego do niej Tommy'ego. Ten obrócił się do niej bokiem, odpowiadając:

\- Nie. To mój ostatni koncert. - to najwyraźniej się nie spodobało Terrance'owi, który zmrużył oczy.

\- To wszystko przez niego, prawda? To on Cię do tego zmusił? - rzucił oskarżycielsko, wskazując na osłupiałego Koskinena. Tommy obrócił się gwałtownie ku tancerzowi, który aż się cofnął widząc jego zabójcze spojrzenie.

\- To była i jest wyłącznie MOJA decyzja, do której nikt mnie nie zmusił. I lepiej uważaj jak rzucasz oskarżeniami, Spencer. To się kiedyś może dla Ciebie źle skończyć. - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, mocniej trzymając bas w swoich dłoniach. Nie lubił, nienawidził wręcz jak ktoś oceniał jego przyjaciół. A czarnoskóry najwyraźniej przekroczył tą granicę.

\- Grozisz mi? - odważył się mu odpowiedzieć Terrance, stojąc pewnie między Taylorem, a Sashą, którzy położyli dłonie na jego ramionach powstrzymując go od ewentualnego ataku na szczupłego, drobnego blondyna, który patrzył się na nich ponuro.

\- Nie grożę. Tylko uświadamiam Ci, że następnym razem może Ci się nie poszczęścić i skończysz w prosektorium. - po złowieszczych słowach gitarzysty, zapadła ogłuszająca cisza. Monte wytrzeszczył oczy. Nigdy w tak zaowalowany, a jednocześnie otwarty sposób Tommy groził któremuś z członków zespołu.

\- Zmieniłeś się, Tommy. - odezwała się Brooke, patrząc mu śmiało w oczy.

\- Nie zmieniłem się. Poprostu dostrzegam to, co się dzieje i mówię to co myślę. Nie lubię kłamstwa, to po co mam kłamać? I nie pozwolę, aby ktokolwiek obrażał Sauliego w mojej obecności. - oznajmił im dobitnie Tommy, kątem oka zerkając na stojącego Fina.

\- Daj spokój, Tommy. Oni mają prawo mnie nie lubić. Uważają, że kradnę Ciebie Adamowi. - tu przeniósł wzrok na zespół, który teraz nie ukrywał się ze swoimi uczuciami.

\- O czym ty gadasz, Sauli? - spytał poważnie Ratliff, patrząc na kumpla. Ten wzruszył ramionami, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach dżinsów.

\- Ty możesz tego nie widzieć, ale ja widzę i obserwuję, wyciągam wnioski. Nie lubią mnie, bo teraz ty ze mną spędzasz więcej czasu niż z nimi czy Adamem. Nie jestem ślepy. Mam to gdzieś co o mnie sądzą. Gdyby byli Twoimi prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, nie osądzaliby Cię za to z kim się spotykasz, nie osądzaliby Cię za to jaki jesteś. - skwitował Koskinen, przypatrując się każdemu z nich. Na twarzach członków zespołu odmalowywały się kompletnie inne emocje: złość Terrance'a, zaskoczenie Montego, zdezorientowanie Taylora, smutek Camili, oburzenie Sashy i zrozumienie Brooke.

\- Nie masz prawa nas osądzać, ty mały fiński...- głośny protest Spencera przerwało wejście Adama, który podejrzliwie się rozejrzał po obecnych na scenie ludziach.

\- Co tu się do cholery dzieje? -


	16. Chapter 16

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 16.

\- Co tu się do cholery dzieje? -

Po wejściu Adama zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał. Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku wokalisty, oprócz Terrance'a, który łypał groźnie na Tommy'ego i Sauliego. Ratliff spuścił głowę, pozwalając, aby grzywka opadła mu na oczy, osłaniając go przed osądzającym spojrzeniem przyjaciela. Było mu wstyd, że wdał się w niepotrzebną pyskówkę z tancerzem, który zaczął go traktować wrogo, podobnie jak i Koskinena.

\- Chyba niepotrzebnie wracałem. - odezwał się cicho Tommy, gładząc powierzchnię gitary, starając się zapanować nad drżącymi dłońmi. Czuł, że powoli przestaje być częścią tej zgranej ekipy, która stała się dla niego jak rodzina. Więzy, które się między nimi wytworzyły przez te kilka miesięcy rozluźniły się jak nigdy. Nic go już tu nie trzymało. Nie wytrzymałby w tej atmosferze napięcia i nerwowości. Zwłaszcza, że niektórzy już go skreślili. Adam zmierzył wzrokiem wszystkich z Glamily, kończąc na Tommym, który najwyraźniej unikał jego spojrzenia.

\- O co tu chodzi? Czemu go tak traktujecie? - Lambert wszedł na scenę, stając po stronie gitarzysty, który jakby skulił się w sobie, pragnąc stać się niewidocznym.

\- I ty jeszcze go bronisz? Zostawił nas, uciekając jak tchórz. - Terrance spojrzał z wyrzutem w stronę blondyna, który jednak nie zareagował na jego agresywną zaczepkę.

\- To nie ty będziesz o tym decydować, kto będzie w zespole, a kto nie. - chłodna i zwięzła odpowiedź bruneta miała za zadanie przywołać do porządku niepokornego tancerza. Ten jedynie mruknął coś pod nosem, co zabrzmiało niepokojąco do wiązki przekleństw. Reszta zespołu obserwowała w milczeniu starcie między Adamem, Tommym, a Terrancem.

\- To nie ma sensu, Adam. Nikt mnie tu już nie chce i nie mam do nich o to pretensji. Uciekłem jak tchórz, bo nie mogłem sprostać temu, co zacząłem czuć. Znajdziesz kogoś lepszego, jestem tego pewien. - Tommy poklepał go niepewnie po ramieniu, odstawiając zrezygnowanym gestem gitarę na swoje miejsce.

\- Nie, Tommy. Zostajesz. Ja tego chcę i wiem, że ty tego chcesz. Proszę. - w oczach wokalisty kryła się rozpaczliwa chęć powstrzymania blondyna przed odejściem. Nie pozwoli mu odejść. Nigdy. Choćby nawet ich przyjaciele mieli go za to znienawidzieć.

\- Właśnie, Tom. Zostań z nami. - ze strony podwyższenia, na którym stał keyboard dobiegł ich cichy, nieśmiały głos Camili, która z roziskrzonymi oczami wpatrywała się w tę dwójkę. Adam spojrzał z wdzięcznością w stronę drobnej dziewczyny, która odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.

\- Widzisz? Cam też chce, żebyś został. Nie daj się dłużej prosić. - tu Adam chwycił go za rękę i ścisnął ją delikatnie. Bardzo mu zależało, aby Tommy został w jego zespole, który stworzył od samego początku i który sprawił, że poznał najwspanialszych przyjaciół na świecie.

\- No nie wiem. Wszystko zniszczyłem i nie mam pojęcia, czy da się to odbudować. - wyznał szczerze blondyn, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć w lśniące, błękitno-szare oczy najbliższego przyjaciela jakiegokolwiek miał w swoim życiu.

\- Nic się nie stało. To tylko Terry za bardzo dramatyzuje. - tu Lambert spojrzał znacząco w stronę tancerza, który cicho prychnął. - I w tej chwili obieca, że przestanie tak gwiazdorzyć. -

\- Ja wcale nie gwiazdorzę. - Spencer skrzyżował dłonie na torsie, marszcząc brwi. To nie tak, że gwiadorzył. Po prostu nie podobało mu się jak dwójka jego najlepszych kumpli bawi się ze sobą w uczuciowego kotka i myszkę, doprowadzając siebie do wzajemnej frustracji. I oni, czyli reszta zespołu miała się temu bezczynnie przyglądać. Co to, to nie.

\- Nie, wcale, Terry. Druga diva się znalazła. - odezwała się Brooke, patrząc na czarnoskórego z kpiną, a jednocześnie rozbawieniem. Po jej słowach wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, ogłuszając protest obrażonego Spencera.

\- Wcale nie! -

\- No skoro tak...no niech Wam będzie. I tak bym tęsknił jak cholera za wami, głupki. - Tommy wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając się. Humor od razu mu się poprawił.

\- Druga diva? No way! - Adam pokręcił głową, marszcząc zabawnie brwi. Nikt nie będzie zagrażał jego pozycji jako divy. Mimowolnie objął Ratliffa od tyłu, kładąc podbródek na jego ramieniu, robiąc minę zbitego psa. Gitarzysta zamarł, gdy czarnowłosy go objął, lecz nie ruszył się z miejsca. Czuł się dziwnie dobrze w ramionach wokalisty.

\- Widzisz, Ter. Nie zostaniesz Naczelną Divą. Tak bardzo mi przykro. - Sasha zachichotała, szturchając kolegę w ramię. Mężczyzna jedynie skrzywił się, zezując w stronę tancerki.

\- Nie odzywam się do Ciebie, Mallory. - po tych słowach z gracją godną tancerza odszedł za kulisy. Oczywiście, nikt nie wziął na poważnie fochów Terrance'a. Wiedzieli, że uwielbiał odstawiać show i najczęściej ich to bawiło.

\- W takim razie widzę, że wszystko się ułożyło, więc wybaczycie mi jak porwę Tommy'ego na chwilę. - po raz pierwszy od dłuższej chwili odezwał się Sauli, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę prawie całego zespołu. Tommy wyślizgnął się z uścisku Adama, patrząc na niego przepraszająco. Zdążył zauważyć, że jego uśmiech przybladł, gdy dostrzegł wciąż stojącego Fina, który uporczywie wpatrywał się w gitarzystę, ignorując całą resztę.

\- Wrócę i znów damy czadu. - powiedział, po czym zszedł pospiesznie ze sceny razem z Saulim, który deptał mu po piętach. Zostali odprowadzeni bacznym wzrokiem Adama, który poczuł się nieco zazdrosny o drobnego blondyna. Czuł, że mu się wymyka. Musiał coś z tym zrobić. Żaden goguś nie odbierze jego ukochanego.

Po wyjściu z hali koncertowej, Tommy wraz z Saulim udali się na helsińską Starówkę, spacerując wolnym krokiem. Co jakiś czas Fin zagadywał go, podając mu ciekawostki na temat miasta, w którym się znajdowali. Blondyn z ożywieniem chłonął to, co mówił mu przyjaciel, rozglądając się po historycznych budynkach miasta. Gdyby miał oczy dookoła głowy, pochłonąłby wzrokiem wszystko co tu się znajdowało.

\- Ty się tu urodziłeś? - spytał znienacka, chowając zziębnięte dłonie w kieszenie obcisłych dżinsów. Pytanie wziął znikąd, byleby tylko nie myśląc o Adamie i o tym co się wydarzyło za kulisami. Samo wspomnienie ich gorącego pocałunku sprawiało, że strategiczna część w spodniach twardniała i boleśnie dawała mu o tym znać.

\- Nie, ale w miejscowości w pobliżu Helsinek, a raczej Helsingfors. - i znów Sauli zasypał go wiadomościami na temat okolicy wokół miasta, jak i jego rodzinnego miasteczka. Tommy przestał go już słuchać, koncentrując się na tym, gdzie byli. Helsinki były pięknym miastem, zwłaszcza zimą i gitarzysta był pewien, że z pewnością je odwiedzi, gdy tylko znajdzie trochę wolnego czasu. I nie obędzie się bez wizyty u tego rozgadanego Fina, któremu buzia się nie zamykała, zwłaszcza po alkoholu. Jego podboje miłosne były mu dość dobrze znane, dzięki regularnym rozmowom na Skypie, lecz teraz nic mu nie powiedział, czy kogoś ma na oku. Poza normalnym dostawianiem się do niego, co zawsze robił, gdy tylko się spotykali.

\- Możesz przestać gadać? - Tommy wywrócił oczami, gdy Koskinen ponownie mówił o Starym Ratuszu w centrum miasta. Ten zamrugał powiekami kilkakrotnie.

\- Zanudzam Cię? - usta blondyna wygięły się w podkówkę.

\- Nie, nie, ale wolałbym teraz pomilczeć, wyciszyć się przed koncertem. - Ratliff położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i lekko zacisnął palce.

\- Oh, wybacz w takim razie. Zabiorę Cię w moje ulubione miejsce, gdzie paparazzi nas nie znajdzie. Chodź. - tu Sauli wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. Gitarzysta zawahał się, czy ją ująć. Przed oczami mignęła mu rozczarowana twarz Adama. Potrząsnął głową, odpędzając ten widok z głowy. Ujął szczupłą i ciepłą dłoń Fina.

\- Zatem prowadź, Mistrzu. - Sauli zaśmiał się, ściskając dłoń przyjaciela.

\- Ty i to Twoje poczucie humoru. - pokręcił głową, wciąż się chichocząc.

\- Jak widać jeszcze je mam, więc póki co ciesz się, że nim sypię. - odpalił, cicho się śmiejąc.

\- I tak zamierzam zrobić. Co powiesz na gorącą czekoladę z bitą śmietaną, rumem i karmelem? - zaproponował Sauli, oblizując wargi na samą myśl o jego ulubionym napoju.

\- Nie przepadam za zbyt słodkimi rzeczami. Kawa w zupełności mi wystarczy. - odpowiedział ostrożnie Tommy, krzywiąc się lekko. Był fanem słodyczy, w trakcie trasy jadł je tonami i mimo, że reszta zespołu często z tego żartowała, on wogóle nie przybierał na wadze.

\- A może biała czekolada z wiórkami kokosowymi? - nie odpuszczał Fin, uśmiechając się do niego uroczo.

\- Nie odpuścisz? - mruknął zrezygnowany, wzdychając ciężko. Kiedy chciał, Sauli potrafił być uparty jak osioł. I nic by go nie przekonało do zrezygnowania z raz obranej ścieżki. Fin z bananem na twarzy pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie odpuszczę. Będę Cię dalej przekonywał, aż zmiękniesz. Znasz mnie. - Koskinen chwycił Tommy'ego pod ramię i pociągnął go w tylko jemu znanym kierunku. Gitarzysta z pewnym ociąganiem dał mu się zaprowadzić i tak nie mając nic do roboty w trakcie przerwy przed koncertem.

\- Właśnie w tym problem. Znam Cię bardzo dobrze. - bąknął blondyn, a nieśmiały uśmiech pojawił się na jego wargach. Sauli obrócił twarz ku przyjacielowi, unosząc idealnie wydepilowaną brew.

\- Możesz powtórzyć to, co powiedziałeś? - szarpnął go za rękaw kurtki, domagając się odpowiedzi. Gitarzysta i basista jedynie zaśmiał się, szturchając go w bok.

\- Mówiłem, że jesteś strasznym tyranem, Koskinen. - po tych słowach czym prędzej czmychnął sprzed zagniewanego oblicza kumpla. Ze śmiechem biegli między małymi uliczkami miasta, potrącając po drodze osłupiałych mieszkańców. Tommy nigdy nie czuł się tak żywy jak teraz, gdy mknął po zaśnieżonych i nieco oblodzonych uliczkach Helsinek wraz ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Kurtka ześlizgnęła się z jego ramienia, gdy śmiejąc się i krzycząc biegł prosto przed siebie nie oglądając się.

\- Cholera, Tommy! Zwolnij! - gdzieś za nim dobiegł go głos Fina, który ledwo go doganiał, cały zziajany i spocony. Sauli, dobiegłszy do Tommy'ego, oparł się o kolana, usiłując złapać oddech.

\- Wymiękasz? - zakpił Tommy, patrząc na niego z roziskrzonymi oczami. Na bladych policzkach pojawiły się różowe plamy rumieńca.

\- Zamknij się. - burknął Koskinen, powoli dochodząc do siebie.

\- Z przyjemnością. - odparł pogodnie Ratliff, rozglądając się po nieznanej mu okolicy. - Wiesz może gdzie jesteśmy? -

\- Knulla det, dotarliśmy tam gdzie chciałem Cię zabrać. - Sauli objął go ramieniem, patrząc na szyld kawiarenki, przed którą stali.

\- Witam w Łuku Kupidyna.-


	17. Chapter 17

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 17.

Kilkanaście minut po wyjściu Tommy'ego, Adam postanowił zakończyć próbę i przegonił zespół za kulisy, aby mogli się przebrać i przeczekać ten czas, który został im przed rozpoczęciem wielkiego show, jakim znów miał się okazać kolejny koncert z trasy Glam Nation Tour. Dla wokalisty jednak ten wieczór zapowiadał się wyjątkowo szczególnie. Chciał, aby jego Pretty Kitty zapamiętał to wydarzenie i dowiedział się jak ważny jest dla niego. Dlatego teraz, stojąc samotnie na opustoszałej scenie, myślał intensywnie nad tym co zamierzał zrobić.

Zaśpiewać jakąś piosenkę?

Dać mu kwiaty?

A może pocałować?

Wszystkie pomysły, które wpadały mu do głowy zdawały się być dla niego zbyt banalne. Tommy'ego nie tak łatwo zaskoczyć. Ostatni pomysł natychmiast wywiał mu z głowy. Nie będzie go całował wbrew jego woli. Zwłaszcza po tym, co się ostatnio między nimi wydarzyło. Minęła zaledwie doba, a ich stosunki ograniczyły sie do tych, gdy dopiero się poznali. A nawet gorszych. Jak się poznali, nie zachowywali się tak wobec siebie...

 _Półtora roku wcześniej:_

 _Przez wielkie audytorium, w którym siedzieli Adam i Monte przewinęło się wielu gitarzystów i basistów, ale żaden z nich nie mógł lub nie potrafił sprostać narzuconym z góry wymaganiom wokalisty, który zaczął odczuwać coraz większą frustrację i zniechęcenie. Siedział już tu prawie cały dzień, a nikogo odpowiedniego nie znalazł. Czuł, że za niedługo się podda i rzuci to w cholerę. Formułka, którą powtarzał jak mantra: "Skontaktujemy się z Tobą w najbliższym czasie" zaczęła go denerwować i przyprawiać o ból głowy oraz wysuszone gardło, zwilżane co jakiś czas wodą z plastikowego przezroczystego kubka._

 _\- Czy ty, aby nie przesadzasz? Przesłuchaliśmy całą masę gitarzystów i niektórzy z nich byli naprawdę nieźli. Nierozumiem, czego ty naprawdę chcesz...- odezwał się Monte zmęczonym głosem, tuż po wyjściu małej rudowłosej gitarzystki, którą tak jak i innych odprawił Lambert. Ten jedynie rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie._

 _\- Ja muszę czuć chemię z zespołem. To musi być jak...jak grom z jasnego nieba. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi? - starszy z mężczyzn pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie._

 _\- Rozumiem, ale w takim tempie to nie znajdziesz gitarzysty. AMA zbliża się wielkimi krokami...- Adam machnął niecierpliwie dłonią._

 _\- Dobrze o tym wiem. Nie musisz mi przypominać. - mruknął, bawiąc się pustym kubkiem po wodzie._

 _\- I dobrze, że masz tego świadomość. A chemię to poczujesz na scenie, niekoniecznie teraz. - skomentował Pittman, patrząc na listę oczekujących na audyt u Adama na stanowisko basisty, gdyż gitara była już zajęta przez siedzącego obok czarnowłosego, gitarzysty Madonny. - Następny. -_

 _Po tych słowach, drzwi do audytorium otworzyły się i do środka wszedł szczupły, niskiego wzrostu chłopak z blond włosami ściętymi z lewej strony, a długa grzywka z czarnymi refleksami opadała mu na połowę twarzy osłaniając ją przed wzrokiem ciekawskich. Ubrany w obcisłe dżinsy, czarną koszulką z motywem Metalliki oraz dodające wzrosty creepersy sprawiał wrażenie typowego 'bad boy'a': wyszczekany, umiejący zająć się własnymi sprawami jak i skory do bójek. Początkowo śmiertelnie znudzony Adam nie zauważył tego lekko zestresowanego niepozornego chłopaka. Siedział oparty o fotel, z odrzuconą do tyłu głową i zamkniętymi oczami. Zapewne przewidywał, że przyszedł kolejny, nudny gitarzysta z "talentem od Boga". Sranie w banie._

 _\- Adam? - wokalista ocknął się z otępienia, w który wpadł po raz któryś z kolei. Zamrugał powiekami i oniemiał. Przed nim stał najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna jakiegokolwiek widział. Drobny,niski, idealny..._

 _\- "Idealnie by pasował, gdybym go do siebie przytulił..." - pomyślał wokalista z lekko rozchylonymi wargami. O czym on wogóle myślał?! Ledwo rozstał się z Drakiem. Nie w głowie mu chłopacy. Narazie._

 _\- Przedstaw się nam. - dobiegł go głos Montego jakby zza ściany. Wciąż wlepiał spojrzenie w mężczyznę stojącego przed nimi. Zdążył zaobserwować, że jest zdenerwowany. Świadczyły o tym mocno zaciśnięte dłonie._

 _\- Thomas Ratliff, ale wolę jak się do mnie mówi Tommy Joe. - odezwał się blondyn lekko drżącym głosem. Chyba wokalista zrobił na nim wrażenie. Monte kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i zanotował coś na kartce leżącej przed nim._

 _\- Co nam zagrasz? -_

 _\- "Enter Sandman" Metalliki. - brzmiała odpowiedź. Po zachęceniu go przez Pittmana, nieznajomy blondyn zaczął grać. A grał nie byle jak. Szczupłe, utalentowane palce śmigały po strunach, dając z gitary wszystko co fabryka wyprodukowała. Adam kiwał głową w rytm melodii, czując, że to jest właśnie to. Gdy tylko Tommy skończył, uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco. I zanim coś Monte zdołał powiedzieć, rzucił:_

 _\- Jesteś z nami. Witam na kosmicznym pokładzie. -_

 _Uśmiech Tommy'ego wynagrodził mu wiele godzin przesłuchiwań._

Adam uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. Od początku miał dziwne przeczucie, że to właśnie Tommy stanie się członkiem jego wymarzonego od dzieciństwa zespołu. Ścisnął mocniej dłoń na statywie, na którym spoczywał mikrofon. Musiał odzyskać blondyna za wszelką cenę. Zanim ktokolwiek go ukradnie. A pod pojęciem 'ktokolwiek' miał na myśli tego blondyna kręcącego się wokół jego przyjaciela. Jak mu tam? Sauli...? Zmarszczył brwi, czując jak zazdrość zaczyna palić go od środka na samą myśl o rywalu. Może i Tommy tego nie dostrzegał, ale Adam zdążył się poznać na męskiej naturze i widział spojrzenia i gesty Fina w stosunku co do Ratliffa. Tak postępowała zakochana, ewentualnie zadurzona osoba.

\- Nie dam go sobie odebrać. Nikt mi go nie odbierze. - mruknął, obmyślając plan na nadchodzący koncert. Musiał go jakoś zaskoczyć.

\- Wiesz, że romantyczne klimaty to nie moja bajka? - Tommy wraz z Saulim siedzieli w środku małej, klimatycznej kawiarenki, prawie stykając się kolanami. Gitarzysta bezmyślnie mieszał łyżeczką w swojej czarnej, mocnej kawie, myślami błądząc gdzieś ponadto. Niektóre z nich dotyczyły Adama.

\- To już nigdzie nie mogę Cię zabrać? Tylko na koncerty heavy metalowe? - rozbawiony Sauli uniósł brew. Blondyn wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając się.

\- Niekoniecznie, ale ckliwość i romantyczność...brrr. - tu Tommy wstrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem. Miał kilka dziewczyn, to fakt, lecz nie bawił się z nimi w kwiatki i czekoladki. Chodziło mu bardziej o fizyczną bliskość. Jego partnerkom to nie przeszkadzało, do czasu.

\- Czemu od razu myślisz, że jesteśmy na randce? Już nie mogę zabrać mojego najlepszego kumpla do mojej ulubionej kawiarenki? - Sauli upił łyk gorącej, parującej czekolady, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

\- Oj no dobra. Nieważne. - mruknął, upijając kawę. Nie chciał dalej drążyć tego tematu. Obecnie był singlem i nie chciał tego zmieniać przez najbliższy czas. ("Czy aby napewno?" odezwał się złośliwy głosik w głowie.)

\- Zamyślony jesteś. - stwierdził poważnie Koskinen, spoglądając na niego. Zastanawiał się, co siedzi mu w głowie.

\- Myślę nad przyszłością. Ta trasa kiedyś się skończy i muszę coś po niej robić. - odparł cicho Tommy, bawiąc się łyżeczką. I tak było. Trasa prawdopodobnie kończyła się w połowie grudnia i potem zespół wracał do Stanów, do swoich zajęć.

\- Czyli jednak będziesz grać do końca? - dalej dopytywał Fin, chcąc dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Nie chciał się z nim rozstawać, ale wiedział, że jego miejsce jest w Burbanku, mieście, gdzie się urodził.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Oh, Sauli. Mam taki mętlik w głowie. Z jednej strony pragnę być blisko Adama, robić to co kocham, ale z drugiej...- Tommy zawahał się. - ...ale z drugiej strony nienawidzę tego jak Adam na mnie działa. Jakbym kompletnie tracił zmysły. Nigdy żaden mężczyzna nie pociągał mnie w takim stopniu jak on. - po słowach gitarzysty zapadło milczenie, przerywane cichą pracą ekspresu do kawy. Sauli nie odpowiedział. Bo i co miałby mu powiedzieć? Że nie warto? Co to byłby za argumenty?

\- Wiedziałem. Jestem popierdolony. Mężczyzna, który nie wie czy jest bi czy hetero. - Tommy jakby zgarbił się pod ciężarem problemów, a twarz zszarzała. Sauli natychmiast do niego przypadł i chwycił jego dłonie w swoje.

\- Nie jesteś popierdolony. To normalne, że poszukujesz własnej seksualności. Ja miałem tak samo. Zajęło mi to, co prawda, mniej czasu niż Tobie, ale przeżywałem podobne męki. - Sauli starał się pocieszyć przyjaciela najlepiej jak potrafił. Trzymając go za ręce, pocieszając słowem, czy po prostu będąc blisko niego.

\- Ale przynajmniej jakoś się określiłeś. - stwierdził ponuro Tommy, odwzajemniając uścisk ciepłych dłoni przyjaciela. Koskinen uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na te słowa.

\- Mogę Ci w tym pomóc. Będziemy potrzebować czasu, ale to nie szkodzi. - Fin usiadł jeszcze bliżej niego, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Poradzę sobię z tym sam. Ale dziękuję za chęć pomocy. - Ratliff odmówił grzecznie, odsuwając się nieznacznie. Zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza, która została przerwana dźwiękiem przychodzącego SMS-a. Tommy wyciągnął swojego iphone'a i na wyświetlaczu pojawiła się wiadomość od Adama.

Od: Babyboy

Gdzie ty jesteś?! Za 10 minut zaczyna się koncert. Chyba, że się rozmyśliłeś.

\- Och, to Adam. Muszę już iść. Cholera jasna! - zaklął gitarzysta, rzucając zwitek pieniędzy na stolik, po czym wypadł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając osłupiałego Sauliego za sobą. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dał się tak zagadać i wciągnąć w głupie zabawy, że zapomniał o koncercie. Nigdy nie zapominał o obowiązkach, a przy Saulim zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej.

-"Zabiję go, po prostu zabiję." - wściekał się w myślach Tommy, biegnąc jak oszalały przez helsiński rynek. Mógł się założyć o to, że Adam był zły. Bardzo zły. Znany z perfekcjonizmu wokalista nie znosił jak ktoś się spóźniał lub wogóle nie przychodził bez podania przyczyny. A on, po spektakularnej ucieczce był na wylocie. I doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Każdy jego krok, każda decyzja mogła spowodować, że Adam mógł go zwolnić.

Może da się to jakoś wyjaśnić?


	18. Chapter 18

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 18.

Pozostało kilka minut do rozpoczęcia koncertu, a Tommy'ego w dalszym ciągu nie było. Nie odpowiedział na SMS-a, który wysłał mu przed 10 minutami. Siedząc w swojej garderobie, wystukując nerwowy rytm palcami o wierzch stolika od toaletki, Adam oczekiwał z narastającą niecierpliwością i złością, aż gitarzysta i jego najlepszy dotąd przyjaciel nadejdzie. Na koncert nigdy się nie spóźniał, wiedział gdzie jego miejsce i jak ważna jest punktualność dla niego. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Dosłownie. Siedząc już w scenicznym stroju, wystylizowanych włosach i mocnym makijażu rozmyślał o dalszej przyszłości. Powoli kompletował piosenki na swój następny album, z którego nie chciał wykluczać Tommy'ego. Chciał, żeby stał się częścią jego kolejnego, drugiego "dziecka", jak określał swoje płyty. Z oddali słyszał znajomy odgłos stojących przy scenie fanów, którzy zaczęli wykrzykiwać jego imię. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Oddanie jego fanów, pieszczotliwie nazywanych Glamberts, przyprawiało go o szczere, głębokie wzruszenie. Nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że zdobędzie takie grono lubiących i ceniących jego muzykę ludzi. Jego rozmyślania przerwało wejście, a raczej wtargnięcie zdyszanego gitarzysty. Jego włosy stały we wszystkich kierunkach świata, najwidoczniej rozwiane przez wiatr w biegu. Drobny blondyn usiłował złapać oddech, opierając dłonie o swoje uda. Adam wstał i stanął tuż przed nim.

\- Gdzie ty do cholery byłeś?! Masz świadomość, że przez Ciebie koncert się opóźnia?! - podniósł głos, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Zachowanie Tommy'ego momentami doprowadzało go do szału. Przy nim przechodził istną huśtawkę emocjonalną. Zazwyczaj opanowany i uśmiechnięty, teraz znerwicowany, zmęczony i doprowadzony do granic możliwości wokalista miał ochotę wyć, krzyczeć i rzucać przedmiotami. Ale zależało mu na nim. Nieważne jaki Tommy był.

\- Przepraszam. Straciłem poczucie czasu...- Tommy zaczął się gorączkowo tłumaczyć, kuląc się w sobie. Zły Adam zawsze go przerażał. Rzadko oglądał go w takim stanie i dlatego się tak czuł.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie Twoje głupie tłumaczenia! Masz być dyspozycyjny! Czy ty wiesz co to oznacza?! - huknął na niego Lambert, czując jak wściekłość buzuje w nim, chcąc znaleźć ujście, by wybuchnąć.

\- Nie musisz na mnie krzyczeć! Dobrze wiem, że zawaliłem! Nie musisz mi tego uświadamiać! - Ratliffowi udzieliło się zdenerwowanie przyjaciela i również podniósł głos. W oczach blondyna zalśnił gniew. Nigdy nie krzyczeli na siebie, co najwyżej któryś z nich podnosił głos, a drugi starał się załagodzić sytuację i znaleźć rozwiązanie.

\- Hej! Może tak zamiast kłócić się, pospieszycie się, co? Fani czekają. - w drzwiach pojawiła się głowa Montego, który słysząc krzyki dobiegające z garderoby Adama, postanowił zainterweniować.

\- I tak miałem zamiar już wychodzić. - mruknął Tommy, wychodząc w pośpiechu z garderoby Adama, brutalnie szturchając ramieniem starszego gitarzystę. Ani razu nie spojrzał w stronę przyjaciela. Po jego odejściu Pittman zerknął na młodszego, ale nie mniej utalentowanego Lamberta. Wyglądał na zdruzgotanego i wściekłego jednocześnie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał.

\- Tak, tak. Wychodzimy. Nie chcę o tym myśleć. - Adam zmarszczył brwi, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie, kierując się w stronę sceny i oczekujących go fanów. Kłótnia z Tommym zabolała go i zraniła. Nie wiedział, czy ich stosunki wrócą do pierwotnego stanu. Dlaczego wszystko musiało się pieprzyć akurat teraz?

Koncert przebiegł według planu - czyli pomyślnie. Żaden fan nie dostrzegł napięcia między Adamem, a Tommym, którzy zachowywali się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Gitarzysta przybierał wymuszony uśmiech, a wokalista adorował go przy byle okazji. Nie chcieli, aby ich kłótnia wyszła na jaw i stała się pożywką dla wszędobylskich mediów. Adam zrezygnował z pomysłu zaskoczenia przyjaciela. I tak by nic z tego nie wyszło. Po ostatniej piosence, jaką okazała się "Mad World" Adam zbiegł ze sceny spocony, zmęczony, acz bardzo zadowolony. Kolejny koncert z trasy Glam Nation Tour okazał się satysfakcjonujący. Cała ekipa przybijała sobie piątki, krzycząc coś radośnie. Energia, która im się udzieliła teraz przybrała na sile.

\- Chodźmy do jakiegoś baru, zabawmy się! - rzuciła pomysł Sasha, najbardziej zabawowa dziewczyna w zespole. Kilka osób kiwnęło głowami na znak, że się zgadzają. Jedynie Tommy przemknął się pomiędzy nimi, znikając za zakrętem jednego z korytarzy. Nie umknęło to uwadze Adama, który po wymienieniu się kilkoma uwagami z Terrancem i Monte, udał się w ślad za blondynem. Chciał wiedzieć dokąd się wybiera i co zamierza. Nigdy nie pochwalał śledzenia ani grzebania w czyiś rzeczach, lecz nie miał wyboru. Relacje z blondynem stały się tak napięte jak nigdy dotąd. Nie wiedział nawet, co Tommy planuje i z kim się spotyka.

Na to ostatnie nie musiał już szukać odpowiedzi.

Sam widok mu wystarczył. Czarnowłosy zatrzymał się gwałtownie, obserwując to, co się działo przed jego oczami. Tommy przywitał się ciepło z mężczyzną, znanym mu pod imieniem Sauli. Objęli się, Fin powiedział mu coś na ucho, a Ratliff się zaśmiał, szturchając go ramieniem w bok. Ten widok zabolał Adama mocniej niż by przypuszczał. Zatkał usta dłonią, aby nie usłyszeli jego wstrzymywanego szlochu. A więc to tak. Tracił go na rzecz jakiegoś wymuskanego Fina ze Skandynawii. Sauli objął go i tak wyszli z hali nie niepokojeni przez nikogo. Po cichym zamknięciu się drzwi, Adam osunął się na podłogę, pozwalając, aby łzy niszczyły jego makijaż i spływały po policzkach. Siedział tak przez dłuższą chwilę, uspokajając się. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek zadawał mu zbędne pytania. Zwłaszcza, gdy pękało mu serce, a on sam czuł się źle we własnej skórze. Pytania same zaczęły mu się nasuwać.

Czemu przyciągał same beznadziejne przypadki do siebie jak magnes?

I dlaczego wciąż wybierał mężczyzn poszukujących własnej tożsamości seksualnej?

Musiał z tym skończyć. Raz na zawsze. Tylko dlaczego, gdy stawiał to sobie za cel, pojawiał się Tommy i wszystko niszczył niczym domek z kart? Dlaczego miał do niego taką słabość? Przecież niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniał. Może i tak było dla zwykłych, szarych ludzi, ale dla niego był jego Pretty Kitty, utalentowanym gitarzystą, przyjacielem i miłośnikiem taco, co głośno wyśmiewał widząc ile je. I cholernie mu na nim zależało. Jego filigranowość, prowokacyjne spojrzenia, pełne usta zachęcające do pocałunków...

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz, Tommy? - szepnął do siebie, ocierając zaschnięte już łzy i zrujnowany makijaż. - Dlaczego łamiesz mi serce? -

\- To gdzie chcesz, żebym Cię zabrał? - rzucił pytanie Sauli, obejmując ramieniem niższego od niego Tommy'ego, który wdychał świeże, helsińskie powietrze. Ciemnoniebieskie niczym atrament niebo pokryte milionami gwiazd wraz z pięknie oświetlonymi budynkami tworzyło magiczną atmosferę.

-"Szkoda tylko, że nie jestem tu z Adamem..." - pomyślał z żalem blondyn, chowając dłonie w kieszenie. Mimo, że świetnie się czuł z fińskim przyjacielem, wolał, aby to Adam był z nim i cieszył się z kolejnego udanego koncertu. Jednak ostatnie nieporozumienia przekreślały szansę, aby romantyczny spacer przerodził się w coś więcej.

\- Wolałbym wrócić już do hotelu. A jutro wrócimy do domku, żebym mógł zabrać moje rzeczy. Wracam w trasę i dokończę ją. Potem zobaczę, co zrobię. - Sauli wpatrywał się w niego, gdy ten mówił mu o swoich planach na przyszłość. Żałował jedynie, że wkrótce rozstanie się z nim na niewiadomo jak długo.

\- Dobrze. Odprowadzę Cię, a sam wrócę do domku. - westchnął Fin, chwytając go za rękę i prowadząc prosto przed siebie.

\- Nie musisz wracać. Zostań. Nie będziesz prowadzić całą noc. To kawał drogi. - zaprotestował Tommy, ściskając jego ciepłą dłoń. Nie chciał, aby przyjaciel ryzykował, prowadząc zmęczony.

\- Aleś ty troskliwy. - parsknął Sauli, śmiejąc się. Niebieskie oczy roziskrzyły się, a policzki pokryły się zdrowym, czerwonym rumieńcem.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem troskliwy. A co ty sobie myślałeś? Dbam tylko o te osoby, które są tego warte. - odpowiedział szczerze, idąc tuż obok niego, ale duchem będąc w zupełnie innym miejscu. Razem z Adamem. O wilku mówiąc...Komórka gitarzysty zawibrowała, powiadamiając właściciela o wiadomości. Wyjął ją i kliknął 'przeczytaj':

Od: Babyboy

Musimy pogadać. Teraz.

\- Muszę wracać. Adam chce ze mną pogadać. - mruknął Tommy, odpisując. Blask ekraniku oświetlił jego skupioną teraz twarz. Domyślał się o czym chciał porozmawiać. Nie chciał tylko tego wymówić na głos.

\- Serio? Ech, to w takim razie Cię odprowadzę i mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się jutro. - Sauli posmutniał, lecz schował twarz w swoim ogromnym kraciastym szalu.

\- Nie smutaj. Jutro też jest dzień. Fakt, wyjeżdżam, ale od czego jest Skype? - odparł z lekko żartobliwym tonem Tommy, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ten zbliżył się do niego i chwycił go delikatnie za podbródek. Wpatrzył się intensywnie w oczy Tommy'ego, które lśniły w świetle świateł ulicy.

\- Dla Ciebie może to i nic, ale dla mnie znaczy wszystko. - szepnął, nachylając się ku oszołomionemu gitarzyście. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia co się dzieje w mojej głowie i sercu. - tu zahaczył zębami o dolną wargę Tommy'ego, który znieruchomiał. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, a umysł wariował. Co się tu do cholery działo?

\- Sauli, ja...- zaczął, lecz Koskinen mu przerwał, kładąc palec wskazujący na jego rozchylone wargi.

\- Ja rozumiem. Nie musisz nic mówić. - uśmiechnął się smutno, głaszcząc go po policzku. Ten spuścił wzrok. Poczuł się nieco zawstydzony i zażenowany. Zawstydzony - że wcześniej tego niezauważył, a zażenowany - bo czuł, że w ten sposób zdradza Adama. Niby nie byli razem, ale odczucie zawodu jaki mógł mu sprawić był zbyt silny, aby to pokonać.

\- Sam wiesz jak jest. - Tommy spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. Ale za co miał przepraszać? Za to, że nie potrafi odwzajemnić jego uczucia? Sauli pokiwał głową, nic nie mówiąc. Żadne słowa by tego nie opisały.

\- Chodź, odprowadzę Cię. Robi się zimno. - zmienił temat, chowając zziębnięte dłonie w kieszenie kurtki. Tommy kiwnął głową i udał się za nim w kierunku hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się Adam i reszta zespołu.


	19. Chapter 19

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 19.

Kilka minut później stali już przed wejściem do hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się cały zespół, włącznie z Adamem.

\- Znając życie, Adam zarezerwował piętro tylko dla siebie. Dobra, ja już będę uciekać. Daj znać jak dotrzesz na miejsce, okej? - Tommy pożegnał się z Saulim, który odprowadził go wzrokiem dopóty nie znikł mu z oczu. Przeczekał chwilę na mrozie, a potem poszedł, nie zaczepiany przez nikogo.

Tymczasem Tommy wszedł do windy i wcisnął guzik z numerkiem piętra. Nigdy nie lubił jeździć windami, zwłaszcza tymi z lustrami, w których widział własne odbicie. Jednak był zbyt leniwy, aby ruszyć swój chudy tyłek i iść przez schody. Oparł się o lustrzaną ścianę, czekając aż trafi na właściwe piętro. Był sam i absolutnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wolał uniknąć podejrzliwych spojrzeń lub rozwrzeszczanych fanek. Przymknął powieki, czując jak unosi się coraz wyżej. Jego myśli powędrowały w stronę Adama. O czym chciał pogadać? Czy to coś poważnego? A może...Nie, nie, nie. Potrząsnął głową i westchnął zrezygnowany. Pewnie chciał go zwolnić i chciał to zrobić osobiście. Nie dziwił mu się. W ciągu tych dwóch dni dużo namieszał. Z drugiej strony był mu wdzięczny, że chce to zrobić sam na sam niż poprzez menagera. Nienawidził zwalniać ludzi, lecz gdy nie miał wyboru, robił to sam.

Biing.

Dźwięk oznaczający, że dotarł na właściwe piętro. Wziął głębszy oddech i opuścił poruszające się pudełko, w którym można było dostać klaustrofobii i kompleksów. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nerwy zaczynały go powoli zjadać od środka powodując, że chciało mu się rzygać. Dlaczego? Nigdy przedtem nie denerwował się przed rozmową z Adamem. Babyboy nigdy nie wydawał mu się tak groźny jak teraz. Przygryzł dolną wargę, aż pojawiła się na niej krew. Ciepła, lepka ciecz spłynęła mu do przesuszonego z nerwów gardła. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

-"Dasz radę. Jak nie u Adama, to w innym zespole przyjmą Cię z otwartymi ramionami."- dodał sobie otuchy, kładąc dłoń na klamce od pokoju, w którym zatrzymał się Adam. Tylko co mu chciał powiedzieć na odchodne? Może od razu przejdzie do rzeczy? Nie będzie się z nim cackał i powie, co ma mu do powiedzenia. Tommy wyprostował się i zapukał do drzwi. Nie odwlecze tego w nieskończoność. Odczekał chwilę i gdy już miał odejść, drzwi się uchyliły zapraszając go do ciemnego, nieprzyjaznego pomieszczenia. Zawahał się, patrząc w niepokojący mrok. Żadnego światła. Popchnął drzwi, które cicho skrzypnęły, ukazując pokój w całej swej okazałości. Zrobił pierwszy krok, o czym pochłonęły go odmęty ciemności.

\- Adam? - odezwał się z lekko drżącym głosem. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok i zamknął drzwi. Teraz nic już nie widział ani nie słyszał poza przyspieszonym biciem własnego serca i szumu krwi w uszach. Gdzie on do cholery był? Cisza przytłumiła jego zmysł słuchu, gniotąc bębenki. Nienawidził tego uczucia, bo zawsze świadczyło to o tym, że coś się stanie. I to coś nieprzyjemnego. - Przestań się bawić ze mną w kotka i myszkę. To nie jest zabawne. -

\- Nie jestem już zabawny? - nagle zza pleców Tommy'ego dobiegł go ciepły głos wokalisty. Gitarzysta podskoczył ze strachu, obracając się ku niemu. Już miał mu coś powiedzieć o tym, co myśli o straszeniu ludzi, gdy poczuł na swoich wargach usta Adama. Sapnął cicho, nie odpychając go. Z zaskoczenia stał jak słup soli, czując jak wokalista delikatnie pieści jego wargi. Jęknął cicho, po czym zarzucił ręce wokół szyi czarnowłosego, wreszcie odwzajemniając pocałunek. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje, działał jak w malignie. Czuł wyłącznie wszędobylską obecność Adama, jego zapach, ciało, usta. Tommy odchylił głowę do tyłu, pozwalając, aby wokalista muskał jego szyję wargami, co jakiś czas kąsając ją zostawiając ślady (zapewne). Jak we śnie, sięgnął dłońmi do włosów mężczyzny, szarpiąc je nieco. Zaskoczony, stwierdził, że pomimo użycia tony produktów do włosów, w tym i lakierów, które niszczą strukturę włosa, włosy Lamberta są wyjątkowo miękkie i puszyste. Piosenkarz wydał z siebie niski, głęboki mruk, a dłonie zacisnął na biodrach niższego od niego blondyna. Popchnął go w stronę łóżka, nie odrywając od niego wygłodniałego wzroku.

\- C-co ty r-r-robisz? - wyjąkał Tommy, opadając na miękkie łóżko, podnosząc się na łokciach. Musiał przyznać, że ta sytuacja wyjątkowo go kręciła i podniecała. Atmosfera między nimi aż trzaskała niczym przeładowana elektryczność. Podniecenie i oczekiwanie ciążyło nad nimi, tworząc niesamowitą aurę. Podczołgał się bardziej na środek posłania, pozwalając, aby materac ugiął się pod ciężarem Adama, który uklęknął miedzy jego rozłożonymi nogami, wciąż nic nie mówiąc. Jedynie jego spojrzenie elektryzowało i pobudzało Ratliffa, który sam już nie wiedział jak się zachować. Czuł się jakby ktoś uderzył go obuchem w głowę przez co nie mógł pozbierać myśli. Jedyne o czym myślał to Adam i jego wyraźnie podkreślona obecność. Pościel, poduszki, powietrze. To wszystko było przesycone niezwykle męskim zapachem Lamberta, jego perfum oraz żelu pod prysznic. Gitarzysta na niczym nie mógł się porządnie skupić. W końcu się poddał i ułożył wygodnie na łóżku, wciąż wpatrując się w czarnowłosego, który w milczeniu obserwował jego poczynania.

\- Co jest w Tobie takiego, że nie potrafię przejść obok Ciebie obojętnie? - z ust wokalisty padło pytanie, na które Tommy nie umiał odpowiedzieć. Bicie serca przypominało mu o tym, jak bardzo jest żywy i jak realna to była sytuacja. Aż chciał się uszczypnąć. Każda cząsteczka jego ciała rwała się do Adama, wyła wręcz, błagając o każdy jego dotyk.

\- Nie wiem. Ja zadaję sobie to samo pytanie od kilku miesięcy. - szepnął blondyn, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Teraz, gdy znalazł się sam na sam z przyjacielem, poczuł się niezręcznie. Bał się powiedzieć mu o swoich nowoodkrytych uczuciach. Poza nagłymi atakami czułości z jego strony, nie doszło do ostatecznych deklaracji. Jeszcze. Ale w podświadomości wiedział, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie, tak czy inaczej. Adam zamrugał, patrząc na niego w niemym zdziwieniu. Czyżby Tommy...? Po ostatnim razie, dało mu to dużo do myślenia. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel zaczynał kwestionować własną seksualność. Powinien się cieszyć czy nie?

\- Gdy pocałowałeś mnie wtedy w mojej garderobie, ja dużo o tym myślałem. Nie potrafię ukryć tego, że mi się podobasz. Cholernie bardzo. I...nie chcę Cię do niczego zmuszać. Dojdziesz do tego sam. A ja Ci pomogę. - tu Tommy spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i zażenowaniem. - Wiem jak trudno jest się do tego przyznać. I uczucie, że ktoś może Cię za to znienawidzieć i zacząć prześladować. Uwierz mi, znam to z własnego doświadczenia. Byłem prześladowany w szkole z powodu mojej orientacji, znosiłem wiele upokorzeń, bo wiedziałem, że mam jakąś wartość i mam coś do udowodnienia. Moi rodzice stali za mną murem i wspierali, gdy coś mi nie wychodziło. Jestem im za to wdzięczny, bo dzięki nim jestem kim jestem i spełniam marzenia. Dlatego nie tłum tego w sobie. To nie ma sensu. I tak kiedyś to z Ciebie eksploduje i zrobi się nieprzyjemnie. - Tommy zamrugał, słuchając go uważnie. Znał jego historię i to, że ujawnił się na łamach gazety i telewizji jeszcze w czasie, gdy był uczestnikiem American Idol.

\- Tobie to łatwo mówić, bo od zawsze wiedziałeś, że jesteś gejem. Ja zawsze utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że to dziewczyny mnie kręcą i tak było. Pojawiały się i znikały. Norma. Tylko Etta pozostaje przy mnie. I to jest moja jedyna dziewczyna. - tu uśmiechnął się, wspominając swoją suczkę. Adam również się uśmiechnął, siadając tuż obok niego. Podwinął nogi i ułożył podbródek na swoich kolanach. Po raz pierwszy miał nadzieję, że jakoś się dogadają i być może...dojdzie do czegoś więcej. Pragnął tego. Tylko czy Tommy również tego chciał? Nie licząc okazjonalnych pokazów czułości, Adam nie był pewien czy blondyn chce trwałego, zbudowanego na trwałych fundamentach związku czy tylko kogoś kto go uświadomi w jego biseksualności. Nie chciał się ponownie sparzyć. Ale cóż miał poradzić na to, że zadurzał się w nim coraz bardziej? I nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Spadał coraz to niżej i niżej, aby osiągnąć dno. Tylko kiedy to się stanie?

\- Nikomu nie jest łatwo, a dla mnie moja orientacja stała się tak naturalna jak oddychanie. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego. Ty również tak zrobisz. Zaufaj mi. - wokalista sięgnął po mniejszą dłoń gitarzysty, który odwzajemnił uścisk. Ich dłonie idealnie do siebie pasowały jak kawałki puzzli, a jednocześnie tak się od siebie różniły: Adama ciepła i lekko opalona, Tommy'ego chłodna i biała niczym śnieg. Stanowiły całość układanki, której nikt nie mógł zniszczyć.

\- Mam taką nadzieję. Nie chcę się tak czuć. - wyznał Tommy, patrząc na ich złączone dłonie.

\- Jak się czuć? - Adam nie spuścił wzroku ani na chwilę z przyjaciela, który usiłował wyjaśnić mu co się z nim dzieje.

\- Podle. Jakbym kogokolwiek zawiódł. Moja matka nadal myśli, że jestem hetero. Co jeśli mnie wyklnie i powie, że nie jestem jej synem, że się mnie wstydzi? Lisa by napewno się mnie nie wyparła. Nigdy taka nie była. Boję się, że nie zostanę zaakceptowany. To życie w wiecznym strachu. Nie chcę tak żyć. Chcę być dumny z tego, co osiągnąłem i jaki jestem. - Tommy zaczął się bujać w tył i w przód, zupełnie jak małe zagubione dziecko dostające ataku paniki.

\- Tommy, ciii. Jestem tutaj. Idź za moim głosem. - Adam objął trzęsącego się mężczyznę i przytulił go mocno do siebie. Już widział u niego te ataki i wiedział co ma robić. - Słyszysz mnie? Oddychaj, kiciu. Jestem tutaj. - zaczął pocierać jego ramię, całując go w skroń. Najważniejszy był spokój. Nie należało panikować. Po chwili przyszedł do jego głowy pomysł i zaczął cicho śpiewać:

 _Have you lost your way_

 _Living in the shadow of the messes that you made_

 _And so it goes_

 _Everything inside your circle starts to overflow_

 _Take a step before you leap_

 _Into the colours that you seek_

 _You get back what you give away_

 _So don`t look back on yesterday_

 _Wanna scream out_

 _No more hiding_

 _Don`t be afraid of what's inside_

 _Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright_

 _In the aftermath_

Adam zerknął w dół i spostrzegł, że drgawki ustały, a oczy Tommy'ego pozostały zamknięte. Zasnął. Wokalista uśmiechnął się czule, układając blondyna na posłaniu, przykrywając go kołdrą.

 _Just remember you are not alone in the aftermath_


	20. Chapter 20

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 20.

Nie wiedząc kiedy ciemna, pełna gwiazd noc ustąpiła porankowi. Słoneczny blask pojawił się na horyzoncie oświetlając dachy budynków uśpionego jeszcze miasta. W jednym z droższych hoteli w Helsinkach, w pokoju numer 303 leżał Adam Lambert, który nie mogąc zasnąć, czuwał nad Tommym, który zasnął w trakcie ich nocnej konwersacji. Blondyn spał snem spokojnym, nie niepokojony przez koszmary. Czarnowłosy mimowolnie gładził palcem odkryte ramię blondyna, rozmyślając o różnych sprawach. W tym i o ewentualnym ujawnieniu się przez Ratliffa. Będzie to dla niego ogromne i niezwykle ważne przeżycie. Nie na codzień się oznajmia publiczności, że jest się gejem/lesbijką. Znał to z własnego doświadczenia. Wciąż czuł te obezwładniające nerwy, gdy oznajmiał dziennikarzowi, że jest osobą homoseksualną. Wywiad wyszedł naturalnie i na luzie, lecz jego żołądek zawiązał się w supeł. Fajnie, że jego fani odebrali to dobrze, choć i nie obyło się bez chamskich i raniących komentarzy. Adam doskonale wiedział, że nie będzie miał samych fanów, ale i antyfanów. Tak działał show biznes - na wozie albo pod wozem. Wszystkich nie dało się zadowolić. Trzeba było się na to uodpornić. Tak rozmyślając, wpatrzył się w uśpioną twarz przyjaciela. Odgarnął z niej blond włosy, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Nawet nie miał pojęcia jak atrakcyjny i przystojny był ten szczupły, drobny blondyn, który stał się mu bliższy niż własny brat, z którym ostatnio drogi się mu rozeszły. Nie miał mu tego za złe, takie były cienie sławy - mniej czasu dla własnej rodziny, aby kariera jako tako się toczyła. Potrzebował więcej czasu, aby to rozgryźć, a potem może i trochę odpocznie w gronie najbliższych. Adam przeciągnął się, odrywając się od Tommy'ego i spojrzał na stojących na stoliczku nocnym zegarek. 6:03.

\- Tak wcześnie? - mruknął do siebie, ponownie opadając na miękkie poduszki. Nic nie mogło zakłócić mu spokoju. Za niedługo trzeba było się pakować i ruszać dalej w drogę. Następnym przystankiem, ostatnim w Skandynawii było norweskie Oslo. Ale teraz pozwoli się Tommy'emu wyspać. Ostatnio wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Może powinien dać mu odpocząć? Może powinien wrócić do Stanów, aby odsapnąć? Z milionami pytań w głowie, obserwował jak za oknem wstaje dzień, a ulice Helsinek budzą się do życia. Lubił to miasto. Nie raziło aż taką żywotnością jak niektóre miasta w Stanach. Nie żeby narzekał. Lubił intensywność, lecz czasami przychodziła ochota na wyciszenie się. Taka jak teraz. Tylko on, łóżko, Tommy i święty spokój. To wszystko na co miał teraz ochotę. A takich chwil było wyjątkowo mało. Ale nie marudził. Cieszył się tym, co miał. Spełniał marzenia. Rzucił aktorstwo, aby zostać gwiazdą. Rodzice go wspierali, grono fanów stale się powiększało. Czego chcieć więcej?

\- Adam? Nie śpisz? - z boku rozległ się zaspany głos Tommy'ego, który powoli się budził. Wokalista zerknął na niego i omal nie wydał z siebie jęku. Blondyn wyglądał tak uroczo cały rozespany, z sennymi oczami oraz bałaganem na głowie. Zupełnie jak mała bezbronna kicia.

\- Obudziłem się wcześnie i nie mogłem zasnąć. - odpowiedział, układając się przodem do blondyna, nie stykając się ani jednym centymetrem ciała. Ułożył dłonie pod poduszkę i patrzył się wprost na przyjaciela, który położył się w tej samej pozycji. Przez chwilę obserwowali siebie nawzajem, rozkoszując się upajającą ciszą.

\- Dlatego postanowiłeś się na mnie pogapić? To jest trochę straszne. - mruknął blondyn, ziewając. Nie ukrywał, że chciałby jeszcze pospać. Choćby godzinkę.

\- Nie straszne, tylko romantyczne. - skomentował Adam, któremu szeroki uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. Tommy potrafił być czasami straszną marudą.

\- Romantyczne? Proszę Cię. Tylko psychopata potrafi się tak gapić. - Tommy przewrócił się na plecy, a wzrok utkwił w suficie. Lambert prychnął.

\- Za grosz romantyczności w Tobie nie ma. Nie umiesz się wczuć. -

\- A ty za to romantyczności masz za dwóch. Wystarczy na nas oboje. - zaśmiał się chrapliwie, odgarniając grzywkę z twarzy. Czuł się wyjątkowo rozleniwiony, leżąc w ciepłym łóżku z Adamem. Nie chciał się stąd ruszać. Wokalista zaśmiał się razem z nim, czując się wyjątkowo spokojny i zrelaksowany. Niedawne napięcia odeszły w niepamięć. Teraz trzeba było patrzeć w przyszłość z optymizmem.

\- Może i masz rację. Któryś z nas musi być romantyczny. - Lambert zbliżył się do niego i ułożył głowę tuż obok ramienia gitarzysty.

\- Och, zamknij się już. Cały czas gadasz i gadasz. - burknął Tommy, oczywiście w żartobliwym tonie. Lubił głos przyjaciela. Był wyjątkowo ciepły, od razu mężczyzna wzbudzał zaufanie. I dodatkowo wypływał z niego niesamowity talent.

\- Co mi zrobisz jak nie przestanę? - zaczął się z nim droczyć, obejmując go w pasie. Tommy westchnął cicho. Adam potrafił być straszną przylepą. Przytulał się lub całował przy byle okazji. Taki już jego urok.

\- Zabiję. - odpowiedział, udając powagę Ratliff, w środku dusząc się ze śmiechu. Jedną z zalet bycia blisko Adama to to, że wokalista dawał się łatwo wkręcać w różne rzeczy. Często więc padał ofiarą żartów Tommy'ego i Terrance'a, którzy wiedzieli jak go wmiksować w żenujące sytuacje.

\- Zabijesz? - spytał, zbity z tropu, podnosząc się na łokciu.

\- Z zimną krwią. - kiwnął głową Tommy, obracając głowę ku Adamowi. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy w milczeniu, po czym Ratliff nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Śmiał się tak bardzo, że łzy zaczęły cieknąć mu po policzkach. Mina Adama - bezcenna. To zagubienie i przerażenie w oczach. Wokalista zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, patrząc na zwijającego się ze śmiechu gitarzystę.

\- Ty mały przebrzydły...-

\- Jak mnie nazwałeś?! - Tommy oburzył się, słysząc słowo 'mały'. Od zawsze miał kompleksy na punkcie własnego wzrostu i dlatego wciąż ubierał creepersy. Lepiej było go nie drażnić. - Pożałujesz tego! - po tych słowach rzucił się całym ciałem na Adama i zaczął okładać go pięściami oraz leżącą w pobliżu poduszką. Wokalista początkowo zaskoczony, pozwalał się okładać, lecz gdy dotarł do niego ten fakt, że właśnie jest bity przez swojego gitarzystę, wziął odwet i chwycił go za nadgarstki. W mgnieniu oka zmienił pozycję i przyszpilił blondyna do materaca, kładąc jego dłonie nad głową.

\- I co teraz, MAŁY cwaniaku? Będziesz dalej fikał? - na ustach Adama pojawił się uśmiech satysfakcji, widząc jak Tommy wije się pod nim usiłując uwolnić się od ciężaru mężczyzny. Niestety, skazany był na porażkę. On - szczupły, z niewielką ilością mięśni kontra dobrze zbudowany i wysoki wokalista. Nie miał najmniejszych szans. Mógł jedynie bezsilnie szamotać się i mruczeć przekleństwa.

\- Przestań. Złaź ze mnie. - jęknął Ratliff, udając, że brakuje mu tchu. Adam nie należał do najlżejszych, ale bardzo ciężki też nie był. - A czemuż to? Wygodnie mi tu. - wokalista nie zamierzał z niego schodzić, a wręcz przeciwnie. Rozłożył się bardziej, kręcąc się, by znaleźć wygodną pozycję. Towarzyszyły temu pomruki z pozoru niezadowolonego Tommy'ego. Kto byłby niezadowolony, gdyby leżał na nim sam Adam Lambert? Wystające włosy z czupryny przyjaciela podrażniły nos blondyna, który ledwo się powstrzymał od kichnięcia.

\- Nie za wygodnie Ci? - spytał, po chwili milczenia, przerywanego od czasu do czasu przymilnym mruczeniem obydwóch mężczyzn.

\- Hmmm...niech pomyślę. - na czole Adama pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka na znak, że myśli. A raczej udawał. - Nie. - po tym stwierdzeniu, twarz piosenkarza rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech pełen satysfakcji.

\- Ugh. - Tommy w końcu się poddał i objął ramionami wokalistę, który wtulił się w niego jeszcze bardziej (o ile było to możliwe). Byli sobie bliżsi niż kiedykolwiek. Ostatnie nieporozumienia tylko to potwierdziły. Żaden z nich nie potrafił ułożyć sobie życia bez tego drugiego. Przyjaźń, wzajemne zrozumienie i to "coś" czyniło z tych dwójki niezniszczalne duo, które zdawało się przetrwać wszystko.

\- Nie mam ochoty wstawać. Ani stąd wyjeżdżać. Jestem taaaki zmęczony. - ziewnął Adam, obejmując Tommy'ego w pasie. Blondyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem, głaszcząc go po ramieniu. On również nie chciał stąd wyjeżdżać. Błogie lenistwo i poczucie bezpieczeństwa sprawiło, że zapomniał o całym Bożym świecie. Liczyła się tylko ta chwila spędzana z przyjacielem. Przesunął dłoń na włosy Lamberta i zaczął je delikatnie głaskać, co zostało nagrodzone cichym westchnięciem.

\- Ale musimy, wiesz? Trasa kończy się za półtora miesiąca i wtedy sobie odpoczniesz. Niedługo Święta. Pomyśl, znów zobaczysz swoją rodzinę. Napewno się za Tobą stęsknili. - kusił go Tommy, jednocześnie starając się nie myśleć o tym, że znów Święta spędzi sam. Nie zamierzał wracać do domu rodzinnego, w którym mieszkali jego rodzice. Wciąż przeżywali śmierć córki, a siostry chłopaka. Nie chciał znów patrzeć na ich ponure twarze. Czuć tej przesyconej żałobą i żalem atmosfery. To było ponad jego siły. Przed oczami stanęli mu oboje rodziców stojących nad grobem własnego dziecka. Matka cicho łkała wtulona w ojca, który podtrzymywał ją, przybierając sztywno wyprostowaną pozycję. Nigdy nie okazywał słabości ani uczuć, bo uważał, że to niegodne mężczyzny. Dlatego tak szybko Tommy wyniósł się z domu, szukając własnej drogi w życiu.

\- Tommy? Kiciu, co się dzieje? - Ratliff nawet nie zauważył jak Adam zmienił pozycję, uważnie się mu przypatrując. Ani to, że łzy ciekły mu po policzkach. Otarł je szybko wierzchem dłoni. - Nic się nie dzieje. Po prostu przeszłość wróciła. -

\- Przeszłość wróciła? Co masz na myśli? - Lambert zmarszczył brwi, martwiąc się o niego jeszcze bardziej. Blondyn nigdy przy nim nie płakał, co najwyżej zamykał się w sobie i nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nikim. Brzdąkał tylko na gitarze, zamyślony.

\- Nic, nic. Przepraszam. - Tommy zepchnął go delikatnie z siebie, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. - I tak już długo się tu zasiedziałem. - powiedział, wstając z łóżka, unikając jego wzroku. Nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy po tym, jak się rozpłakał, jak okazał się słaby. Totalny emocjonalny roller-coaster. - Do zobaczenia później. - i zanim Adam zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, Tommy zniknął.


	21. Chapter 21

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 21.

Tommy, po wyjściu z hotelu rzucił się biegiem prosto przed siebie. Jak najdalej od Adama, jak najdalej od jego uczuć, które plątały mu się i sprawiały, że czuł jak panika zaczyna ściskać mu gardło. Nie to powinien czuć do własnego przyjaciela. Nie zauroczenie, nie miłość...

Miłość?

Blondyn zatrzymał się gwałtownie kilka przecznic dalej, ponownie zamyślając się. To szybsze bicie serca, to pożądanie, gdy się tylko całowali, smutek, gdy Adam znikał mu z horyzontu czy to poczucie bezpieczeństwa, gdy się przytulali. Tyle emocji w stosunku co do jednej osoby. Pokręcił głową, cicho przeklinając. Wbił dłonie w kieszenie spodni, idąc już spokojniejszym krokiem w stronę hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się Sauli. Musiał przemyśleć parę spraw. Może Fin pomoże mu spojrzeć na to z innej strony. Wyciągnął komórkę i wystukał lakoniczną wiadomość:

Do: Koskinen

Spotkajmy się pod Twoim hotelem.

Nie dbał o to, że jest bardzo wczesna pora. Musiał z kimś pogadać. I po raz pierwszy to nie był Adam. Jego podświadomość i wyrzuty sumienia kłuły go od środka, lecz on starał się je zwalczać. Nie powinien teraz o nim myśleć. To za dużo. Myśl o czarnowłosym sprawiała mu tylko ból. Bolało go to, że zawiódł Adama. Na prawie wszystkich płaszczyznach. Jako przyjaciel, jako członek zespołu. Ból psychiczny był o wiele gorszy od fizycznego. Fizyczny można było uśmierzyć, a psychiczny zostawał na całe życie mniej lub bardziej dając się we znaki. Gdy tak rozmyślał, dotarła do niego wiadomość:

Od: Koskinen

Ok. :)

Ta emotka sprawiła, że wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Sauli nieświadomie poprawiał mu humor. Nigdy się nie gniewał, nie chował urazy. Pozytywną osobowością i optymizmem zarażał wszystkich wokół siebie. I za to go cenił i lubił. Był jednym z nielicznych ludzi, którym pozwalał się zbliżyć do siebie. Schował komórkę do kieszeni spodni, wolnym krokiem kierując się w stronę hotelu. To, co zaszło między nim, a Adamem uświadomiło mu, że łączą go silne uczucia z osobą przystojnego wokalisty.

Zaraz...przystojnego?

Zamknął oczy, koncentrując się na oddychaniu. Serce biło miarowo, odprowadzając krew do pozostałych części jego ciała. A właśnie ten organ sprawiał, że oszalał, zadurzając się w najlepszym przyjacielu. To nie tak miało być. Nie, nie, nie! Gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, ignorując spojrzenia przechodniów. Czasami mówił sam do siebie, rozbawiając tym Adama.

Adam.

To imię zmieniło wszystko w jego życiu. Na lepsze, oczywiście. Dzięki niemu poznał wielu wspaniałych ludzi, robił to co kochał, jeździł po świecie z koncertami i czuł się wolny. We wszelkich aspektach życia. I dzięki niemu znów spotkał się z Saulim. Był mu wdzięczny za dobro, które go spotkało. Powoli tracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek może być szczęśliwy.

\- Tommy! - głośny okrzyk przykuł jego uwagę, odpędzając myśli na dalszy plan. Ku niemu raźnym krokiem zmierzał Sauli z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy jakby nic się między nimi nie wydarzyło. Ratliff automatycznie odwzajemnił gest, czekając aż podejdzie bliżej. Gdy to już się stało, spuścił głowę. Jak do cholery miał rozpocząć tą rozmowę? - To o czym chciałeś pogadać? Coś się stało? - blondyn zmusił gitarzystę do spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy. Nie gniewał się na niego. Bo za co? To on stracił nad sobą kontrolę i dał się ponieść czarowi chwili. Tommy był tylko ofiarą jego marnych zalotów.

\- Mniej więcej. - odpowiedział cicho blondyn, bawiąc się palcami. Zawsze tak robił, gdy czuł się niezręcznie lub niekomfortowo.

\- A dokładniej? - Sauli ujął go pod ramię i pociągnął dalej przez ulicę. Musiał pozwolić wygadać się Tommy'emu, któremu coś leżało na sercu.

\- Adam mnie pocałował. - wydusił z siebie w końcu, patrząc twardo prosto przed siebie. Nie chciał okazać słabości ani łez, że ta sytuacja, ten uczuciowy roller-coaster zaczyna go przerastać. Koskinen nie odezwał się, słysząc tą rewelację, która wbiła tysiące szpilek w jego serce. Musiał przyznać, że to go zabolało.

\- A ty to odwzajemniłeś? -

\- A co miałem zrobić? Odepchnąć go? To było ponad moje siły. Jakbym znalazł się pod jego czarem. Nie umiem mu odmówić. Jak jestem sam, postanawiam sobie: 'Tommy, następnym razem postawisz mu się. Umiesz to.', a jak dochodzi co do czego to...mięknę. Sam nie wiem. Mam wrażenie, że on ma nademną władzę. Nie ma o tym pojęcia, oczywiście, lecz ja to tak odczuwam. Zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko. Dosłownie. Ale nie wiem czy dla niego jestem tak ważny, czy tylko kolejną zabawką. Zależy mi na nim. Cholernie. - pierwsze łzy pojawiły się w oczach Tommy'ego, który nie potrafił ich powstrzymać. Tamy puściły i słony strumyk łez spłynął mu po policzkach.

\- Hej, hej, hej. Thomas, nie płacz. Cholera. - Sauli zatrzymał się i przytulił do siebie, pozwalając, aby mężczyzna się wypłakał. Mimo, że stali na ulicy, na której zaczynało pojawiać się coraz więcej ludzi. Tommy objął go w pasie, cicho siorbiąc nosem. Nie było to w jego intencji rozklejać się w miejscu publicznym, ale to już go przerosło. Te nieoczekiwanie silne uczucia w stosunku do Adama uderzyły w niego, gdy ten najmniej się tego spodziewał.

\- Prze-przepraszam. - wyjąkał Tommy, odsuwając się od Fina, który obdarzył go zmartwionym spojrzeniem. Ten niewydarzony wokalista nie wiedział co robi z jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Musiał zainterweniować. Lambert robił z niego znerwicowaną, niepewną siebie kulkę, którą w każdej chwili mógł wyrzucić. Po jego trupie.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. To raczej ten...Lambert powinien przepraszać za to, co z Tobą robi. Przypominasz cień dawnego siebie. Nie podoba mi się to. - wyrzucił z siebie ostro Koskinen, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. Nikt nie będzie ranił Tommy'ego. Kąciki ust gitarzysty powędrowały w dół.

\- Nie mów tak o Adamie! On robi to nieświadomie! On nie wie, że...- tu głos mu się załamał, więc schował twarz w dłoniach, nie mogąc znieść tego, że prawdopodobnie dla Adama jest jedynie rozrywką na czas trasy koncertowej.

\- On nie wie, że co? Że sprawił, że zadurzyłeś się w nim na amen? Przyznaj się, że to co czujesz to coś więcej niż zwykłe zadurzenie. - sapnął Sauli, mrużąc niebezpiecznie swoje błękitne oczy. Ratliff milczał. Same jego uczucia stanowiły dla niego zagadkę. - Tak myślałem. Ty go kochasz. -

Kochał go?

Pozostawiony sam sobie Adam siedział w kompletnym szoku, wpatrując się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął Tommy.

\- Co zrobiłem źle? - westchnął, opadając bezwładnie na poduszki. Sytuacja z Tommy coraz bardziej go trapiła i zajmowała myśli. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy, wzdychając ciężko. Musiał odpowiedzieć na zasadnicze pytanie: Co czuł do Tommy'ego? Bo to zdecydownie przekraczało ramy ich dotychczasowej przyjaźni. Dotąd obowiązywał zakaz związków w zespole. A czy on by pokusił się o złamanie tej zasady?

Tommy.

Dla niego byłby w stanie nawet góry przenieść byleby tylko był szczęśliwy. Chciał patrzeć jak się śmieje, jak jego oczy w kolorze czekolady rozjaśniają się pod wpływem pozytywnych emocji, jak przytula się do niego, jak zręcznie gra na gitarze, jak wydyma wargi w chwilach zamyślenia i skupienia, gdy czyta nuty. Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale Adam lubił się na niego patrzeć, gdy ten tego nie widział. Wokalista wiedział, że gdy Tommy kłamał, zawsze wyginał dłonie pod nienaturalnym kątem lub gdy był zmieszany to drapał się w potylicę, spuszczając wzrok. Niby małe, banalne rzeczy, lecz dla czarnowłosego stanowiły ważne szczegóły. Wszystko dotyczące Tommy'ego go obchodziło. Czyżby zauroczenie tak go zaślepiło, że nie widział nic poza blondwłosym gitarzystą? To nie tak, że pozwoliłby mu na wszystko. Co to, to nie. Ochroniłby go przed całym złem, lecz nie był w stanie być z nim 24/7, choćby tego chciał. A chciał. Pragnął przebywać tuż obok niego, mieć go w swoich ramionach, tulić go bez końca, całować, patrzeć jak zasypia i budzić się u jego boku, trzymać za rękę, chodzić na randki. Po prostu: uszczęśliwiać go. Tylko jak to zrobić, gdy ten cały czas wymykał mu się z rąk? Może wstydził się swojego wyznania, że pociągają go faceci? Musiał poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie i nigdy więcej nie pozwoli, aby Tommy wyślizgnął mu się. Za bardzo zależało mu na tej znajomości.

\- Nie uciekniesz przede mną, Tommy Joe. - mruknął do siebie, zwracając twarz ku oknu, zza którego dochodziły go gwar i śmiechy. Nastał nowy dzień i trzeba było się zbierać. Po leniwym i zaskakującym rozpoczęciu dnia, Adam zsunął się z łóżka i skierował się w stronę łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic i jako tako się ogarnąć przed podróżą do Norwegii. Wybrał ubrania z walizki i poczłapał się do łazienki. Ściągnął koszulkę i bokserki, po czym nagi wskoczył pod prysznic. Gorąca woda rozluźniała jego napięte mięśnie i koiła nerwy. W tym przypadku też tak było. Myjąc włosy, cicho nucił pod nosem, starając się zagłuszyć swoje myśli dotyczące Tommy'ego oraz nadchodzących koncertów. Stał tak, póki nie poczuł, że woda stała się zimna. Wyszedł, ubrał się i wystylizował włosy, żeby wyglądały jako tako. Zadowolony z efektu, opuścił pomieszczenie. Podszedł do walizy i powrzucał brudne ubrania do środka i zamknął ją z pewnym trudem. To nie była jego wina, że wiecznie brakowało miejsca na ciuchy, których miał bardzo, bardzo dużo. Nie lubił się rozstawać z żadną z nich. Gdy już wszystko upchnął, usiadł na walizie, marszcząc czoło. Gdzie podziewały się jego buty? Zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju, poszukując zgub. Dlaczego zawsze znikały, gdy tylko ich najbardziej potrzebował?

\- Boże, gdzie wy jesteście, skarby moje? - mruknął, szukając ich gorączkowo. Gdyby tylko Tommy tu był...on potrafił znajdywać jego rzeczy. Zawsze towarzyszył mu, gdy ten był bardzo rozkojarzony i zapominał, gdzie co jest. Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. I wtedy wszystko do niego dotarło. Te uczucia radości, smutku czy tęsknoty świadczyły tylko o jednym. On się...

Zakochał.


	22. Chapter 22

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 22.

Kilka godzin później cały zespół wkładał walizki, szykując się do wyjazdu do Norwegii. Sasha wraz z Brooke i Camilą szeptały o czymś między sobą, szturchając się co jakiś czas. Można było jedynie przypuszczać o czym rozmawiały. Stojący nieopodal Monte stał z kanapką w dłoni, przyglądając się ostatnim przygotowaniom do podróży. Wolno przeżuwał najwyraźniej nad czymś myśląc. Jedynie Terrance i Taylor nie poddali się ponuremu nastrojowi, wygłupiając się i trącając łokciami, gdy zobaczyli coś śmiesznego według ich wyobrażeń. Chichot i śmiech dziwnie kontrastował z grobowym humorem Adama, który co jakiś czas rzucał mroczne spojrzenia w kierunku Tommy'ego i Sauliego, którzy stali bardzo blisko siebie, niemal stykali się dłońmi, lecz nic nie mówili, tylko wpatrywali się w autobus, który wywiezie blondyna na drugi koniec Skandynawii. Lambert nigdy nie stosował przemocy, gdy ta nie była konieczna, lecz teraz poczuł niemożną chęć do rzucenia się na Fina i obicia jego ślicznej twarzy. Wystarczyło za to, że stał za blisko JEGO Tommy'ego, który najwyraźniej unikał spojrzeń wokalisty. Zimny wiatr spowodował u niego urocze lekko czerwone rumieńce, które odcinały się kontrastem od bieli cery Ratliffa. Ten doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany i nie ośmielił się spojrzeć w oczy Adama. Zwłaszcza po ostatniej nocy, która mogła doprowadzić do czegoś, co mogli żałować dnia następnego. Nic sobie nie zadeklarowali, byli wolnymi ludźmi. Ale z drugiej strony mocno czuł, że w ten sposób coś przyjacielowi obiecał. Mimo, że nic nie powiedział. Same czyny popchnęły go do takiego stanu w jakim się obecnie znajdował. Nikogo za to nie winił. To była wyłącznie jego wina. To on sam wyszedł z inicjatywą i to jego porwał wir uczuć, którym najwidoczniej nie umiał sprostać. Jeszcze.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał. - mruknął Sauli, patrząc prosto na niego z nieznacznie zmarszczonymi brwiami. Pustka, która ogarniała jego serce powoli pochłaniała go i popychała w kierunku tęsknoty. Nie chciał się z nim rozstawać.

\- Mam kontrakt podpisany na całą trasę. Nie mogę tak sobie odejść. Postaram się jak najszybciej wrócić. Może nawet w grudniu, po skończeniu trasy. - odpowiedział Tommy, patrząc jak ostatnia walizka ląduje w luku bagażowym. Przyszedł czas na rozstanie. Nie lubił zbyt długich i wylewnych pożegnań, ale dla Sauliego zrobił wyjątek. Objął go i szepnął do ucha: - Nie wyjeżdżam na koniec świata. Zobaczymy się i skopię Ci dupsko, Koskinen. - po tych słowach uśmiech zagościł na twarzach obu mężczyzn, którzy wpatrywali się w siebie jak dwójka wariatów wypuszczonych z psychiatryka.

\- Może starczy tych czułości? Musimy już jechać. - wtrącił się oschle Adam, patrząc na dwóch mężczyzn spod przymrużonych powiek. Zazdrość i złość trawiły go od środka niczym ogień, nie mógł i nie chciał nad tym zapanować. One zawładnęły nim całkowicie, oślepiając go. Widział tylko Tommy'ego i zalecającego się do niego blondaska, którego chciał odsunąć od JEGO gitarzysty. Ratliff natychmiast odskoczył od Fina z większymi rumieńcami, tym razem z zażenowania. Podał jeszcze rękę kumplowi, po czym minąwszy złego i najwyraźniej nie w sosie Adama, zniknął we wnętrzu autobusu. Narazie nie chciał mieć z nim do czynienia. Wściekły i zły wokalista zawsze go przerażał i wolał schodzić mu wtedy z drogi. Rzadko się to na szczęście zdarzało. Po odejściu Tommy'ego, Adam podszedł do Fina i zagroził mu:

\- Jeszcze raz się do niego zbliżysz, a z bliska poznasz jak wygląda moja pięść. - Lambert odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, szykując się do starcia z blondynem. Tak dłużej nie mogło być. Wystarczająco go drażnił na scenie, nie potrzebował takich wrażeń na codzień. A ten jakby specjalnie mu ich dostarczał, sprawiając, że gotowała się w nim krew, a ciśnienie rosło. Nie obejrzał się za siebie, wiedział, że Sauli stoi jak słup soli z wybałuszonymi oczami. Nigdy, przenigdy nikomu nie groził. Wręcz przeciwnie. Brzydził się tym. Dlaczego teraz to zrobił? Nie wiedział. Zmienił się nieodwracalnie w pewien sposób i nie potrafił tego zatrzymać. Do czego mógł być jeszcze zdolny w imię miłości? Do zabicia człowieka?

\- Thomas! Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy! - zawołał za Tommym, udając się na tyły autobusu, gdzie znajdowała się jego prywatna sypialnia. Blondyn udał, że go ignoruje, sadowiąc się na łóżku wokalisty. - I co ty właściwie robisz na moim łóżku? -

\- To, co widzisz. Zamierzam się zdrzemnąć. - tu gitarzysta ostentacyjnie ziewnął, przeciągając się jak kot na posłaniu. Świadomie drażnił przyjaciela, będąc ciekawym jego reakcji.

\- Musimy porozmawiać. Nie pozwolę, aby ten cały Sauli się do Ciebie zbliżał. - burknął Adam, mając świadomość, że zachowuje się dziecinnie. Tommy jedynie wywrócił oczami.

\- Jest moim przyjacielem. Poza tym, on już tak ma, że przytula kogo popadnie. - odpowiedział, poprawiając poduszkę pod głową.

\- Kogo popadnie? Nie lubię, gdy to z Tobą robi. - Adam przysiadł na łóżku, zabawnie marszcząc brwi. Ratliff podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Mówisz to, jakbym zrobił coś strasznego. Nie rozumiem tej Twojej zazdrości. Jesteś moim kumplem, moim szefem. Ja...nie powinienem Cię wtedy całować. Namieszałem Ci zapewne w głowie. Przepraszam. - blondyn ześlizgnął się z łóżka, chcąc udać się do saloniku, w którym siedziała reszta zespołu, lecz Adam mu to uniemożliwił, blokując przejście. - Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, póki nie wyjaśnimy sobie co się między nami dzieje. Bo to, co się dzieje nie jest normalne. - z każdym słowem wokalista popychał blondyna w kierunku łóżka, w rezultacie powodując, że Tommy upadł na miękkie posłanie wciąż się na niego patrząc niczym dzikie zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. Nie do końca wiedział, co jego Babyboy dla niego planuje, więc postanowił czekać.

\- Nie jest normalne? - zapytał piskliwym głosem blondyn, podciągając się na łokciach, nie odrywając wzroku od czającego się na niego Lamberta. Dzikość w jego ruchach była widoczna dla Ratliffa, któremu serce przyspieszyło bicie. Wokalista oblizał wysuszone wargi, obserwując gitarzystę.

\- Nie, nie jest normalne. Bo którzy przyjaciele całowaliby się przy byle okazji? - odpowiedział pozornie łagodnym tonem Adam, zakładając dłonie na torsie. Wewnątrz jego samego trwała walka między rozsądnością, a totalnym szaleństwem.

\- A kto powiedział, że jesteśmy normalni? Jesteśmy totalnie popieprzeni. - Tommy usiadł po turecku na łóżku, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od czekającego na coś Adama. Ten przysiadł koło niego i z pewnym wahaniem dotknął jego policzka. Gitarzysta momentalnie wtulił polik w zagłębienie dłoni wokalisty i pozwolił, aby ten delikatnie go głaskał.

\- Tak, jesteśmy. - odparł cicho Lambert, zbliżając twarz do twarzy Tommy'ego. Ten uchylił powieki, ukazując niesamowicie czekoladowe tęczówki, które zalśniły pod wpływem ledwo tłumionych emocji. Z bliska mógł się przyjrzeć usianej piegami twarzy przyjaciela, lecz to jego oczy, jego błękitno-szare niczym wzburzony ocean tuż przed burzą oczy przykuwały uwagę. Nie było w nich nic nieszczerego. Cały Adam. Szczery do bólu, pogodny, a przy okazji zarażający optymizmem i entuzjazmem. Blondyn przełknął głośno ślinę, przekrzywiając głowę. Spod przymrużonych powiek dostrzegł, że Adam bacznie mu się przygląda, a wyraz spojrzenia zmienił się na łagodniejszy.

\- Zrobisz to w końcu w tym stuleciu czy nie? - wymamrotał, lekko zniecierpliwiony opieszałością przyjaciela. Kąciki ust Adama wygięły się do góry, słysząc marudzenie gitarzysty.

\- Kicia się niecierpliwi? Możemy to naprawić. - tu uśmiechnął się zawiadacko, po czym złączył własne wargi z Ratliffa. Powoli zaczął wpijać się w nie jak pijawka, badając reakcje Tommy'ego. Ten nie pozostał mu dłużny. Z początku łagodnie i delikatnie, z czasem coraz bardziej odważniej spijając każdy pocałunek z ust ukochanego. Nie chciał tracić ani jednej chwili i zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, przylegając ciałem do Adama.

\- Tak bardzo pragnę pokazać Ci jak zależy mi na Tobie, ale muszę się powstrzymywać. - wyszeptał wokalista, całując policzki, nos i czoło przyjaciela. Ten jedynie rozchylił wargi, chłonąc każde słowo niczym gąbka.

\- Dlaczego? Liczy się tu i teraz. Jestem cały Twój. - i zanim zdołał powstrzymać się, słowa wypłynęły z ust niczym strumień czystej wody. Źrenice w oczach Adama rozszerzyły, a on sam wpatrywał się w siedzącego przed nim Ratliffa jak w ósmy cud świata. Lecz chwilę później naszły go wątpliwości.

\- Naprawdę chcesz tego? Nie chcę Cię do niczego zmuszać...- tu został uciszony przez szczupły palec Tommy'ego, który uśmiechnął się łagodnie, a oczy błyszczały z ledwo tłumionych emocji.

\- Musisz tyle gadać? - zachichotał cicho, głaszcząc Adama po policzku, który wydał mu się gładki niczym jedwab. Wokalista przyłączył się do niego, chichocząc niczym zakochana nastolatka. Blondyn zawsze wprowadzał go w dobry nastrój bez względu na okoliczności. A teraz byli sami. Przynajmniej w tym pomieszczeniu.

\- Przepraszam. - gdy skończył się chichotać, przygryzł wargę niewiedząc co powiedzieć. Zapadło milczenie. Nie takie z rodzaju niespokojnych czy zwiastujących ciszę przed burzą, ale spokojną, bez niedomówień czy niewypowiedzianych słów.

\- Chodź, kładź się. Zdrzemniemy się choć na chwilę. - mruknął Tommy, opadając na posłanie. Włosy nieco mu się roztrzepały, ale nie przejmował się tym. Adam ostrożnie ułożył się obok blondyna, nie stykając się z nim ani na centymetr. Ułożył dłonie pod głowę i patrzył się na przyjaciela lekko niedowierzając. Jak to możliwe, że ich stosunki aż tak się zmieniły w ciągu kilku dni? Tommy stał się centrum jego własnego wszechświata. Od początku widział się jako jego przyjaciel, a teraz stała się możliwość, aby tą znajomość podnieść o poziom wyżej. A co jeśli im się nie uda? Przecież to może zniszczyć ich przyjaźń i nic nie będzie już takie same.

\- Nie myśl tyle, bo zmarszczek sobie narobisz. Śpij już. - ofuknął go lekko śpiącym głosem Ratliff, popchając go na plecy, a po chwili wygodnie się na nim układając. Z ust wydobył się cichy mruk. - Możesz coś mi zaśpiewać skoro już tu jesteś. - po tych słowach Lambert zaśmiał się cicho, mierzwiąc mu włosy.

\- No dobrze. - odparł, głaszcząc go po włosach. - Cokolwiek sobie życzysz. - po tych słowach zaczął cicho śpiewać:

 _Too hot to handle_

 _Too hard to lose_

 _Fallin' in love with you_

 _is a perfect excuse_

I z tymi słowami Tommy powoli udał się w ramiona Morfeusza.


	23. Chapter 23

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 23.

Kilka godzin później Glamily wciąż była w drodze, lecz dzieliło ich niewiele niż 2 godziny od osiągnięcia celu jakim było Oslo.

Oslo - stolica i największe miasto Norwegii. Liczy sobie ponad 647 tysięcy mieszkańców. Leży na południowym wschodzie kraju, w środkowej części regionu Østlandet oraz u ujścia rzek Lysaker, Aker, Alna i Gjersjø. To właśnie tu, w Sentrum Scene mieli dać jeden z wielu koncertów z trasy Glam Nation Tour. Jeden z wielu, a z drugiej strony zupełnie wyjątkowy. Jak każdy zresztą. Prawie cały zespół pogrążony był w śnie, regenerując się przed następnym męczącym, acz ekscytującym występem przed norweską publicznością, która była wyjątkowo podgrzana atmosferą zbliżającego się koncertu. Jedynie Adam, rozbudzony od jakiegoś czasu, wpatrywał się w mijający za oknem tourbusu krajobraz, trzymając w ramionach śpiącego Tommy'ego. Mimowolnie gładził jego delikatne i gładkie włosy, uśmiechając się lekko sam do siebie. Czuł się niezwykle spełniony i szczęśliwy, przytulając ulubionego gitarzystę pod Słońcem. Ratliff poruszył się nieznacznie w jego ramionach, mrucząc coś we śnie. Wokalista zerknął w dół, a uśmiech się poszerzył. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał tak uroczej i słodkiej osoby jak on. Mógł teraz w spokoju i niczym nieograniczany patrzeć i podziwiać filigranową sylwetkę przyjaciela. Jego szczupłą porcelanową twarz, pełne różowe usta i te magnetyczne czekoladowe oczy, w których zawsze tonął, tracąc wątek lub tok myślenia. Nigdy nie sądził, że miłość spotka go właśnie we własnym, ledwo co utworzonym, zespole. I to pozornie niedostępny Tommy Joe Ratliff. Od początku między nimi coś kliknęło, lecz heteroseksualność tego drugiego uniemożliwiała im przejście na następny poziom ich znajomości. A teraz...i te drzwi się dla niego otwierały. Musiał tylko skorzystać z okazji. Uniósł dłoń i z czułością dotknął zaróżowionego policzka Tommy'ego. Pogłaskał go, wciąż uśmiechając się do nieprzytomnego gitarzysty.

Gdyby tylko on był jego.

Udowodniłby mu i całemu światu jak bardzo go kocha i jak go ceni za wszystko co zrobił i co jeszcze zrobi. Gdyby tylko dał jemu, im szansę...Nie pożałowałby tego. Nigdy.

\- Nawet nie wiem kiedy, ale zakochałem się. I nie ma od tego odwrotu. - szepnął sam do siebie, tuląc blondyna i składając delikatny pocałunek na jego czole. Ten jedynie zmarszczył brwi, mrucząc coś niewyraźnie. Poruszył się, przez co jego dłoń opadła na ramię Adama, uciskając je. Coś mu się śniło.

\- Tommy? - wokalista delikatnie szturchnął go, aby go ucucić. W końcu Tommy, przy akompaniamencie mruków i ziewów, otworzył powieki ukazując rozespane, przypominające roztopioną mleczną czekoladę tęczówki oczów. Ten widok przyprawił Adama o przyjemne dreszcze i dziwne uczucie błogiego szczęścia, którego nie odczuwał od dawien dawna (od czasu związku z Bradem).

\- Coś się stało, że budzisz mnie o tej nieludzkiej porze? - blondyn uniósł się na łokciach do pozycji półleżącej, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozglądając się po kabinie wokalisty, w której się znajdowali.

\- Nieludzkiej porze? Jest po 10. - odparł rozbawiony Adam, patrząc na nieco nierozgarniętego Ratliffa, który marszczył brwi.

\- Dla mnie 10 to środek nocy. - po tych słowach opadł na posłanie z nichym jękiem. Nie miał zamiaru się nigdzie ruszać. Było mu tak dobrze i ciepło. Mógłby tu zostać już na zawsze. Uczucie błogości i senności ponownie ogarnęło mężczyznę, gdy dobiegł do niego jakby zza ściany cudowny głos przyjaciela:

\- Nie zasypiaj. Za niecałe dwie godziny będziemy na miejscu. -

\- Powstrzymaj mnie. - mruknął niezadowolony Tommy, odwracając się do niego plecami, przytulając poduszkę.

\- Wiesz, zazdroszczę tej poduszce. - Adam ułożył się wygodnie obok blondyna, przeczesując jego włosy, obserwując jak jasne kosmyki przelewają mu się między palcami.

-Niby czemu? - wymruczał Tom, zagłuszony przez materiał poduszki. Obecność Adama i wszędobylskie ciepło powodowało, że stawał się miękki jak masło. Brunet położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, uciskając je z wyczuciem. Z ust Ratliffa wydobył się jęk rozkoszy.

\- Bo to powinienem być ja. - wyszeptał, dziękując Bogu w duszy, że nie widzi jego miny. Jeszcze nie wiedział o jego uczuciu do niego i niech to narazie pozostanie słodką tajemnicą, jednakże ciężką do uniesienia. Powie mu we właściwym czasie.

\- Przecież leżeliśmy objęci. Powinno Ci to wystarczyć. - odpowiedział Tommy, przewalając się na plecy, patrząc w sufit tourbusu. Sam nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Leżał razem z obiektem swoich fantazji i uczuć, a nie potrafił tego okazać. Czuł się niezwykle parszywie raniąc Adama swoim zachowaniem. Obydwoje ranili siebie nawzajem, nie pozwalając dojść uczuciom do głosu. Musieli je w sobie tłumić, by nikt nie zobaczył, że coś czują do siebie. Przecież oficjalnie blondyn był hetero, a Lambert był poza jego zasięgiem, kompletnie inna liga. Powoli senność ulatywała z niego, zastępując to poczuciem realności i twardego stąpania po ziemi. Zerknął ukradkiem w bok i ujrzał Adama, który leżał w podobnej pozycji, nie odrywając wzroku od sufitu. Nie mógł nic wyczytać z jego oblicza. Jedną rzecz wiedział: mozolnie stawiał kroki w stronę zakochania się w najlepszym przyjacielu. I nie było od tego odwrotu. Serce przyspieszyło bicie, a rumieniec wkradł się na policzki blondyna, który otrząsnął się z niepotrzebnych myśli. Usiadł na posłaniu, wzbudzając tym uwagę Adama, który wbił wzrok w plecy kumpla. Tommy odgarnął grzywkę z oczu, czochrając je nieco z tyłu. Zawsze tak robił, gdy czuł się skrępowany czy poddenerwowany. A teraz...jego żołądek zrobił salto, po czym zawiązał się w supeł nie do rozplątania.

\- Idę się przebrać i jakoś ogarnąć. - powiedział cicho jakby chcąc tym zakomunikować Adamowi, że czas sjesty się skończył i trzeba wrócić do obowiązków. Ten kiwnął głową również podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

 _Przecież leżeliśmy objęci. Powinno Ci to wystarczyć._

No tak, Tommy i jego brutalne poczucie realności. Przy nim, Lambert przemieniał się w rajskiego ptaka gotowego do ulecenia w powietrze i zniknięcia w przestworzach. A to właśnie Ratliff utrzymywał go w pionie. Wystarczyły tylko te słowa, a poczucie nierealności uleciało gdzieś daleko, zastąpione przez szarą rzeczywistość ubarwioną brokatem.

\- Cholera! - zaklął wokalista po tym jak drzwi zamknęły się za szczupłą sylwetką Tommy'ego. Dlaczego wszystko musiało się sypać? Dlaczego teraz musiał się zakochać? Dlaczego w nim?! Ponownie chciało mu się krzyczeć z frustracji i niemocy. Pragnął powiedzieć mu co do niego czuje, wykrzyczeć to, lecz coś od wewnątrz blokowało go przed ostatecznym podjęciem jakiejkolwiek decyzji. Uderzył dłonią w Bogu ducha winną poduszkę. Ta trasa dawała mu się w kość.

\- Dlaczego jestem taki słaby? - wyszeptał, zamykając oczy.

Po wyjściu od Adama, Tommy zaszył się na kanapie z telefonem w dłoni. Przejrzenie Twittera i Facebooka sprawiało, że choć na chwilę nie myślał o tym ucisku w klatce piersiowej na samą myśl o Adamie i jego bliskości. O ramionach otaczających jego filigranową sylwetkę, o motylkach w brzuchu, gdy tylko znajdowali się blisko siebie. Czuł się seksualnie i emocjonalnie wykończony. Trzymanie się z daleka od wokalisty powodowało, że czuł się tylko gorzej. Adam stawał się dla niego jak narkotyk, jak powietrze, którym oddycha. Ile by dał, aby ponownie spić pocałunek z jego ust, ale tak prawdziwie, a nie scenicznie. Zakochiwał się w nim od nowa i od nowa.

I zdał sobie sprawę, że przepadł z kretesem, a jego heteroseksualność poszła się paść. A jego wytrzymałość powoli się kończyła. Nie wiedział co przyniesie przyszłość, ale wiązał ją z Adamem i ich przyszłym związkiem. Oczywiście, jeśli czuł to samo co on. Dlaczego zakochiwanie się tak bolało? Westchnął sfrustrowany, chowając komórkę do kieszeni. Nie chciał się zakochać, ale stało się. Miłość powodowała same cierpienia i złamane serca. On wolał tego uniknąć. Bał się odrzucenia jak święconej wody. Nie chciał również stracić tego co razem zbudowali - przyjaźni i zaufania, które sprawiły, że zbliżyli się do siebie. I po raz pierwszy Tommy zaufał komuś tak naprawdę. I nie żałował tego. Przygryzł mimowolnie wargę, czując jak krew pojawia się na niej i osadza. Słony smak krwi, frustracja i niemoc stawały się dla niego jak dawno niewidziane przyjaciółki. Uderzył dłonią w oparcie kanapy.

\- Uoooh, Tommy, spokojnie. Co jest? - do saloniku wszedł półnagi Terrance, na którego biodrach ledwo trzymały się szarawe dresy. Tancerz zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z tego jak wygląda i często to wykorzystywał. Teraz przysiadł do podłamanego przyjaciela, który najwidoczniej przeżywał jakiś kryzys.

\- Adam się stał. Nic wielkiego. - burknął blondyn, zmieniając pozycję. Nie chciał się nikomu zwierzać z tego, co się działo wewnątrz niego, bo on sam ledwo to ogarniał, a co dopiero osoba z zewnątrz.

\- Pokłóciliście się znowu? O co tym razem? - czarnoskóry uniósł idealnie wydepilowaną brew, świrdując wzrokiem gitarzystę. Ten jedynie rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Nie musieliśmy się o nic kłócić. Po prostu. On jest. Istnieje. - odparł, przymykając powieki. Nie zależało mu na zobaczeniu reakcji tancerza, który po jego powrocie jakby oddalił się od niego. A tak niewiele brakowało, aby Glamily całkowicie się załamała. I to z jego winy. Jego pierdolonej winy. Spencer wywrócił oczami. Tommy jak zwykle znajdował powód, aby pomarudzić.

\- Czy ty musisz tak marudzić? Nie masz powodu do narzekań. Ty go kochasz, on Ciebie. Koniec historii. Czemu musicie tak to komplikować? - wyłożył prosto z mostu, patrząc na blade lico Ratliffa. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego oni są tacy ślepi i nie widzą, że się kochają? Dla niego było to jak biel i czerń. Dwie zupełnie oczywiste rzeczy.

\- Nie wiesz o czym gadasz. Nie masz pojęcia, Terr. - warknął Tommy, opuszczając pomieszczenie. Czuł się niezwykle poirytowany i zdenerowowany wywodem kumpla, który jak zwykle miał rację. Cholerną rację.

\- Kurwa! - zaklął, siadając na łóżku, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Czuł, że najbliższe dni przyniosą rozwiązanie jego problemu.


	24. Chapter 24

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 24.

Po niecałych dwóch godzinach tourbus z Glamily na pokładzie dotarł do Oslo, na którego ulicach widać było pierwsze ślady zimy mimo, że był dopiero październik. Mokra i szarawa breja pokrywała ulice miasta sprawiając, że wyglądało to jeszcze bardziej ponuro niż w rzeczywistości.

-"Zupełnie jakby odzwierciedlało moje myśli i nastrój." - pomyślał Tommy, patrząc przez okno na mijające po drodze budynki oraz ludzi. Tak zupełnie zwyczajni, tak bezbarwni. Żadnego koloru. Zetknął czoło z chłodną warstwą szklanej powierzchni, wzdychając cicho. Powieki same się przymknęły, a obrazy napłynęły do wolnego umysłu gitarzysty, który pozwolił im swobodnie płynąć. Nawet nie zauważył jak ponownie usnął. W takiej pozycji zastał go Adam, który zdążył przebrać się w świeże ciuchy i jako tako się ogarnąć. Widok skulonego, pogrążonego we śnie mężczyzny przyklejonego do szyby rozczulił wokalistę. Od samego początku czuł coś niezwykłego, jakby iskrę między nimi, która z czasem tylko się rozjarzała, aby eksplodować. Z pewnym ociąganiem podszedł do przyjaciela, sadowiąc się naprzeciwko niego. Chciał go obudzić, najlepiej pocałunkiem, ale nie wiedział jak zostanie odebrany. Ostatnio tyle się wydarzyło między nimi: ataki niespodziewanej namiętności z obu stron, ucieczka Tommy'ego, nieporozumienia na tle jego znajomości z Saulim, któremu brunet nie ufał. Czuł, że będzie mu chciał odebrać Ratliffa, a na to on nie mógł pozwolić. Będzie o niego i jego serce walczyć do upadłego. Nie chciał tego robić, ale z ciężkim sercem musiał obudzić Tommy'ego.

\- Tommy...obudź się. Jesteśmy na miejscu. - poklepał go kilkakrotnie po policzku, aż w końcu ujrzał czekoladowe oczy ukochanego. Ten ziewnął i przeciągnął się jak mała kicia. Adam patrzył na niego zafascynowany, a uśmiech igrał mu na ustach. Blondyn to zauważył i uniósł brew.

\- Coś mam na twarzy? - spytał ostrożnie, wbijając wzrok w obserwującego go wokalistę. Ten jedynie pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

\- Uroczo wyglądasz taki cały rozespany. - odparł Adam, z lekkim rozbawieniem patrząc jak rumieniec wstępuje na policzki Tommy'ego. Ten spuścił głowę, pozwalając, aby grzywka zasłoniła jego oczy przed świdrującym spojrzeniem Lamberta, który zdawał się robić to bezwstydnie. Jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć. Że co? Że go pragnie? Że chce się z nim przespać i przekonać się jak to jest z biseksualnym mężczyzną, który nie wie czego chce?

\- Przestań. - Tommy obrócił się bokiem do Adama, starając się na niego nie patrzeć. Wciąż czuł to palące spojrzenie na swoich plecach.

\- Ale ja nic nie robię. - odpowiedział niewinnie brunet, przeczesując palcami swoje włosy. Przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z obiektem swoich domniemanych uczuć nie było łatwe. W każdej chwili mógł się na niego rzucić

\- Wystarczy, że się gapisz jakbyś chciał mnie do łóżka zaciągnąć. - mruknął Ratliff, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Nigdy nie był tak nieśmiały jak przy Adamie.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? Seks nie jest najważniejszy. Emocje, uczucia - tak, a seks jest jedynie scementowaniem i ukoronowaniem związku. Nie zmuszę Cię do czegoś, czego nie chcesz. - Adam wyprostował się, nie odrywając wzroku od kulącego się Tommy'ego, który najwidoczniej unikał jego wzroku. Dawno nie przeprowadzili tak szczerej i otwartej rozmowy jak teraz. Tommy ześlizgnął się z oparcia kanapy, na której siedział i stanął plecami do Adama z zamiarem udania się do własnego pokoiku, który dzielił z Monte, Taylorem, Terrancem i Isaakiem. Nie potrafił spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy po tym co się zdarzyło. Zwłaszcza, że zaczynał coś do niego czuć i potwornie się bał, że zniszczy tym ich przyjaźń, a tego by nie chciał utracić. Lambert był takim promyczkiem w jego życiu. A teraz okazało się, że powoli zakochiwał się w nim mimowoli.

\- Tommy...popatrz na mnie, proszę. Wiem, że masz atrakcyjny tył, ale wolę patrzeć Ci prosto w oczy.- usłyszał cichą prośbę bruneta i obrócił się powoli, niespodziewając się, że zastanie Adama stojącego tuż za nim. Bardzo blisko, stanowczo za blisko. Nic z tym jednak nie zrobił. Patrzył się jedynie w błękitne oczy wokalisty, tonąc w ich głębi. Czas jakby się dla nich zatrzymał. Blondyn automatycznie przeskakiwał wzrokiem z oczu to na usta przyjaciela, chłonąc jego obecność jak gąbka. Pragnął jego bliskości, a jednocześnie nienawidził sam siebie. Adam zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, dotykając jego biodra, by po chwili owinąć ją wokół talii przyciągając go do siebie. Kciukiem gładził fragment jego pleców, uspokajając w ten sposób blondyna, który mu się niesprzeciwił. Drugą dłoń ułożył na bladym policzku Tommy'ego, a ten mimowolnie się w nią wtulił.

\- Jesteś taki piękny...- szepnął Lambert, obserwując go w zafascynowaniu. To spojrzenie brązowych oczu, które zmieniały barwę pod wpływem nastroju: ze złotymi refleksami - gdy był szczęśliwy, niemal czarna - gdy był podniecony albo zły, ciepły brąz - gdy był zadowolony. Tysiąc odcieni, a ta sama osoba. Nikogo takiego nie spotkał na swojej drodze. Nawet Brad nie dorastał mu do pięt, a to był nie byle kto. Barwny ptak. Wolna dusza. Nieograniczany przez nic i nikogo. Miał szczęście, że się z nim spotykał.

\- J-ja nie jestem p-piękny...-wyjąkał Ratliff, stojąc jak sparaliżowany. Serce biło mu mocno, a nierówny rytm bicia tylko wprawiał go w nerwowy nastrój. Adam jedynie uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i pochylił się ku niemu. Tommy zamknął oczy jakby wiedząc co go czeka. I to się stało. Poczuł na swoich wargach lekki napór ust wokalisty, który powoli i czule badał jego reakcje. Ten z wahaniem odpowiedział na pocałunek, owijajac ręce wokół szyi, przylegając całym ciałem do ciała Adama. To była chwila, aby iskra wybuchła i zamieniła w trawiący ich ogień, wypalający wszystko co stało mu na drodze. Atmosfera intymności, która nagle wytworzyła się między dwoma mężczyznami sprzyjała wyznaniu uczucia, lecz żaden z nich narazie się na to nie zdobył. Za wcześnie na wyznawanie sobie czegokolwiek. Adam oplótł ramionami szczupłą sylwetkę swojego gitarzysty, zatracając się w tym pocałunku. Zupełnie nie przypominał tego ze sceny podczas "Fever". Ten zawierał o wiele więcej czułości i miłości niż ten agresywny, aczkolwiek seksowny i namiętny pocałunek. Ten wyrażał więcej niż by słowa mogły określić. Mogli tak stać i obcałowywać się w nieskończoność, ale nie było im dane. Nagle ich tourbus zahamował gwałtownie i Adam wraz z Tommym polecieli na podłogę, upadając jeden na drugiego poprzedzone głośnym okrzykiem wokalisty. Gdy już tak leżeli na podłodze, Ratliff spojrzał na Lamberta i parsknął śmiechem.

\- I czego rżysz? To nie jest śmieszne. Moje plecy ucierpiały. Będziesz je masował! - Adam wygiął usta w podkówkę wciąż leżąc pod Tommym. To jedynie sprowokowało blondyna do dalszego histerycznego śmiechu. Mina przyjaciela była godna pozazdroszczenia i Tommy żałował, że nie zrobił mu zdjęcia. Ta chwila musiała zostać uwieczniona.

\- Śmieję się, bo mogę. A Twoja mina...bezcenna. - chichotał mężczyzna, wstając z podłogi i pomagając podnieść się Adamowi, który zrobił to z głośnym jękiem. Nic mu się nie stało, ale chciał pokazać Tommy'emu jak bardzo go to boli i żeby się nim zajął. A odniósł inny skutek od zamierzonego.

\- Co tu się dzieje?! - do saloniku wszedł wciąż półnagi Terrance z colą w dłoni. Tommy i Adam natychmiast zwrócili wzrok ku tancerzowi.

\- A z Tobą co się dzieje? Powinieneś już być ubrany. - Lambert znacząco uniósł brew, patrząc na odzienie kumpla. Ten nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, skupiając się na nich.

\- A Wy, co? Będzie wokół siebie skakać jak dwa napalone koguty? Czemu się ze sobą nie prześpicie, a testosteron i hormony wam się uspokoją? - czarnoskóry upił łyk napoju, świdrując ich wzrokiem. Nie mógł zrozumieć tej ich "gry". Raz się do siebie zbliżali, potem oddalali. Jak oni to wytrzymywali? Tommy odwrócił wzrok, rumieniąc się, za to Adam spojrzał znacząco na Spencera. Ten odwzajemnił wzrok, mrugnął, po czym skrył się w zaciszu pokoiku, który dzielił z pozostałymi chłopakami.

\- Może i Terr ma rację...- zamyślił się wokalista, drapiąc się po brodzie. Blondyn spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami. On i Adam...razem...w łóżku? Nie był pewien czy jest na to gotowy.

\- Adam...to chyba nie jest jednak dobry pomysł...Nie chcę psuć naszej przyjaźni przez coś urojonego. To nie wyjdzie. - pokręcił zrezygnowany głową, czując ból i pustkę wewnątrz siebie, jakby coś rozwalało go od środka. Świadomość, że kochał przyjaciela niszczyła go kawałek po kawałku. Ich przyjaźń była dla niego czymś ważnym, czymś czego nie chciał zniszczyć.

\- Urojonego? - czarnowłosy patrzył się na niego z niedowierzaniem. - A to co się zdarzyło przed kilkoma minutami to co? Nic dla Ciebie nie znaczyło? -

\- To nie tak...- Tommy zaprzeczył głośno, lecz nie dane mu było skończyć. Adam się dopiero nakręcał.

\- A jak? Lubisz bawić się czyimiś uczuciami? Lubisz patrzeć jak się męczą, są niepewni tego, co czują? - Adam chwycił go za przedramiona i zacisnął mocno na nich dłonie. - Lubisz patrzeć jak ja wariuję? Nie wiem jak długo wytrzymam. - przygryzł wargę, patrząc prosto w oczy ukochanego (który jeszcze o tym nie wiedział).

\- To nie tak...Ja...- tu Ratliff zamilkł, nagle nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Jego serce krzyczało 'kocham Cię', ale rozum skutecznie to blokował przed ujawnieniem. Nie potrafił przebić się przez mur strachu i niepewności przed przyszłością.

\- To już nie jest śmieszne ani zabawne. Lubię wyzwania, ale nie takie, w których nie mam szans i ktoś się bawi moimi uczuciami. Dajmy sobie z tym spokój. - Adam uśmiechnął się smutno, opuszczając pomieszczenie, aby zabrać kurtkę i najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Tommy został sam.

Po raz kolejny.

I to na własne życzenie.

Adam go zostawił.


	25. Chapter 25

SPEŁNIONE MARZENIA

Rozdział 25.

Minęło kilka godzin od przyjazdu Adama i jego zespołu do Oslo. Przez ten czas mieli okazję się rozpakować i pozwiedzać miasto. Nie próżnowali. Tancerze wyciągnęli siłą opornego i narzekającego Pittmana na zewnątrz, aby wraz z nimi pozwiedzał miasto do którego dopiero co przyjechali. Taktownie zostawili Tommy'ego i Adama samych, czując na nowo skumulowane napięcie między nimi. Musieli to sobie wyjaśnić między sobą, a oni byli tu niepotrzebni. Dlatego postanowili "zaopiekować" się starszym gitarzystą, który zdawał się być jak ojciec dla gromady młodych pełnych energii tancerzy.

\- No chodź, dziadku. Przestań narzekać. - Terrance wraz z Taylorem zaśmiali się na widok oburzonej miny Montego, który nie mógł wyjść z szoku z powodu impertynencji młodszego mężczyzny. Tommy słuchał ich kłótni zza zamkniętych drzwi swojego pokoju hotelowego. Och, gdyby mógł raz zapomnieć o problemach i normalnie podroczyć się z przyjaciółmi o błahe sprawy. A tak to siedział tu sam, sfrustrowany własną niemocą i niezdecydowaniem, opuszczony przez najbliższą mu osobę. Adam. Osoba, która wyciągnęła do niego pomocną dłoń, zaufała mu i stała się jak bratnia dusza. Zostawiła go, gdyż nie zdzierżyła jego problemów i niezdecydowania. Adam był najcierpliwszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek znał, a teraz mu się nie dziwił, że i to uległo wyczerpaniu. Tommy wiedział, że nie jest najłatwiejszą osobą do zniesienia. Miał swoje humorki, napady depresji, lubił sobie popić, co czasem zdarzało mu się na trasie. Lecz nienawidził, aby Adam widział go w takim stanie. Dlatego wstał, wspierając się o ścianę, gdyż nogi mu nieco ścierpły od ciągłego siedzenia pod drzwiami. Chwiejnym krokiem skierował się w stronę sypialni, gdzie stało duże łóżko pokryte ciemnofioletową kapą z nadrukiem nazwy hotelu, w którym się zatrzymali. Opadł na nie z cichym westchnięciem, zamykając oczy. Cisza, która go otoczyła stała się nie do zniesienia, a jednocześnie stała się dla niego błogosławieństwem. Tak bardzo pragnął słuchać śmiechu Lamberta jego żartów oraz tego, co miał do powiedzenia.

\- Dlaczego ja muszę wszystko pierdolić? - ukrył twarz w dłoniach, nienawidząc siebie za to, co się wydarzyło między nim, a Adamem. Rozwalał zespół od środka, niszcząc wszystko co stało na jego drodze. Jego relację z brunetem, przyjaźnie zawiązane z pozostałymi członkami ekipy. Był jak tornado, który nie panował nad tym co robi. Może rzeczywiście nie nadawał się do bycia zawodowym muzykiem? Zwinął się w kłębek, popatrując tępo w przestrzeń. Fakt, że nagle wszystko to co udało mu się zbudować waliło się w niewyobrażalnie szybkim tempie dobijał go i pchał go w stronę przepaści. Nie potrafił unieść ciężaru problemów, które zaczęły go przytłaczać z każdej strony. Pozostał osamotniony na polu własnej walki ze słabościami. Gdyby tak tylko...

Jego ponure rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Tommy uniósł leniwie głowę, nie mając ochoty na rozmowę z kimkolwiek. Zwłaszcza ze Spencerem, który zdawał się być ekspertem w jego sprawach sercowych. Nie chciało mu się otworzyć drzwi i ponownie przybrać maskę obojętności i udawanej radości z czegoś, co faktycznie go dobijało.

\- Tommy? To ja, Adam. Otwórz, proszę. - tego akurat się niespodziewał. Natychmiast podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, nasłuchując. Ten niespodziewany zastrzyk energii podziałał na niego niezwykle pobudzająco. Serce przyspieszyło bicie, a oddech stał się jakby urywany. Czy to radość, a może panika? - Wiem, że tam jesteś. Musimy pogadać. Tak to dalej nie może trwać. - w głosie wokalisty zabrzmiało wachanie i chęć dodania czegoś, ale niewiadomo czego.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - odezwał się w końcu ochrypłym głosem Tommy, stając przy drzwiach, nie mając śmiałości ich otworzyć. Widok Adama z pewnością zburzyłby w nim ostatnie mury, które chroniły najciemniejsze zakamarki jego duszy, o których brunet wolałby nie wiedzieć.

\- Rozmowy. Chyba chociaż na to zasługuję? - Ratliff nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Uczucia walczyły zaciekle z jego rozumem sprawiając, że tracił orientację w tym co czuł, a tym co niby uznawał za uczucia. I tak nie miał wyjścia. Widywał się z nim na próbach i na koncertach. Nie mógł tak po prostu spanikować. Przekręcił klucz w zamku i uchylił drzwi. Jego oczom ukazał się łamiący serce widok: opierający się o ścianę Adam z wyraźnymi śladami po płaczu. Rozmazany makijaż wokół oczu wokalisty wskazywał na to, że nie czuje się najlepiej. Do tego zupełny chaos na głowie i cierpiętnicze spojrzenie. Wyglądał jak totalna ruina fizyczna i psychiczna. Tommy przełknął głośno ślinę, pozwalając mu wejść do środka. Widok przyjaciela w takim stanie wstrząsnął nim. Wokalista ślamazarnie wszedł do pokoju ze zgarbionymi ramionami przytłoczony problemami. Blondyn cicho zamknął drzwi, udając się za kumplem do sypialni. Czarnowłosy ciężko opadł na posłanie, wgapiając się w ścianę, potem w swoje palce, które trzęsły się pod wpływem nerwów i niewypowiedzianych jeszcze słów. Atmosfera była tak ciężka i gęsta, że można ją kroić nożem. Tommy oparł się o framugę, wpatrując się w piosenkarza, który nie odezwał się ani jednym słowem odkąd tu wszedł.

\- Tom...musimy pogadać. - w końcu się odezwał, przerywając ciszę. Ratliff jednak nie bawił się w owijanie bawełny.

\- O czym? - rzucił chłodno, podchodząc do okna nawet nie oglądając się na Adama.

-Ty wiesz o czym. Nie udawaj...- tu nie udało mu się dokończyć zdania, gdyż gitarzysta już miał coś do powiedzenia.

\- Nie udawaj idioty? Ja? Idiotą? Ty nie widzisz co się dzieje? - tu rozłożył ramiona zirytowany. - Coś się dzieje, i to coś wyraźnie niedobrego, skoro nie potrafimy znaleźć wspólnego języka i jakoś się dogadać. Nasze rozmowy kończą się kłótnią, po której mam ochotę uciec i nie wracać, bo wiesz co? Ja dłużej tak nie mogę. Nie mogę patrzeć jak umawiasz się z kolejnymi frajerami, a ja muszę to obserwować. Ja...- łzy spłynęły po policzkach Tommy'ego, którego głos załamał się pod wpływem emocji, które nagromadziły się w nim przez ten czas. Otarł rękawem łzy, które teraz spływały swobodnie, dając ujście napięciu i ukrytym pragnieniom. Wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje uderzyło w niego z całą siłą, zwalając go z nóg. Pustym wzrokiem spojrzał na Adama jakby go nie poznawał. - Już nie wiem kim jestem. Nie wiem, nie wiem, nie wiem. - zaczął powtarzać to jak mantrę, chwytając się za głowę. Głosy, które niegdyś mu dokuczały, wróciły, aby uprzykrzyć mu życie.

 _Jesteś beznadziejny._

 _Adam nie będzie chciał takiej cioty jak ty._

 _Zabij się._

 _Jesteś nic nie warty. Nikt Cię nie chce._

 _Jesteś sam._

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - krzyknął, opadając na kolana, szarpiąc się za włosy. Zacisnął powieki, jakby chcąc, aby te głosy odeszły i dały mu spokój.

\- Tommy, ciii...Jestem tu przy Tobie. - Adam objął go, przygarniając do siebie. Wolną dłonią gładził go po plecach, szeptając cicho słowa otuchy i pocieszenia. Tommy kompletnie stracił nad sobą kontrolę i łkał głośno, trzęsąc się jak w febrze. Serce, ciało, wszystko go bolało. Bolało od psychicznej udręki. Kochał Adama, kochał go tak bardzo, że aż sprawiało mu to fizyczny ból. Każdą cząsteczką swojego ciała pragnął, aby jego uczucie zostało odwzajemnione. Chciał tego, choćby miał oszaleć i trafić do wariatkowa. Chciał, aby Lambert w końcu go pokochał, a nie widział w nim tylko heteroseksualnego przyjaciela, którym przestał być w chwili, gdy uświadomił sobie kim jest. Blondyn kurczowo uchwycił się Adama, panicznie się bojąc, że ten odejdzie i zostawi go samego pośród ciemności jego własnego jestestwa.

\- Nie...nie, nie zostawiaj mnie...- wyksztusił w końcu, czepiając się ramienia przyjaciela, któremu serce krwawiło na widok załamania Ratliffa.

\- Nigdy Cię nie zostawię. Już zawsze będę przy Tobie. - szepnął Adam, całując go w skroń. Ta chwila zdecydowanie nie należała do najmilszych, lecz i tak był zadowolony, że mógł swobodnie trzymać go w ramionach. Palcami dotykał miękkich blond włosów, uspokajając tym Tommy'ego, który teraz nieznacznie drżał. - Chodź, położę Cię do łóżka. - czarnowłosy pomógł przyjacielowi wstać i podprowadził go do posłania, nie zważając na ból w przedramieniach spowodowany kurczowym i mocnym uściskiem blondyna. Ten jakby nie chciał się od niego odkleić i razem z nim opadł na łóżko, ciężko wzdychajac. Przecież i tak ta sytuacja niczego nie zmieni między nimi. Nadal pozostaną przyjaciółmi z małym dodatkiem w postaci seksu. Taki bonus pracy z szefem gejem.

\- Ja Ciebie nie zostawię, kiciu. Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważny, abym Cię tak po prostu zostawił. - odzewał się cicho Adam, patrząc na bladą, pokrytą czerwonymi plamami twarz Tommy'ego, który nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy po swoim wybuchu.

\- Nie mów tak. Dobrze wiesz, że nie znoszę litości. - burknął chrapliwie, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem. Bliskość i zapach bruneta doprowadzały go do szału.

\- To nie litość, Tom. Tylko chęć niesienia pomocy i bycia blisko osoby, którą się...- tu przerwał, przygryzając wargę. Kocha? Czyż nie to chciał powiedzieć?

\- Którą się...? - blondyn obrócił się twarzą do niego, wbijając wzrok w sylwetkę wokalisty.

\- Którą się lubi i ceni. - dzielnie wybrnął Adam, mając nadzieję, że Tommy nie zauważy jego zażenowania i zawstydzenia.

\- Mam wrażenie, że nie to chciałeś powiedzieć, ale mniejsza z tym. - skomentował sucho, przymykając powieki. Każda chwila spędzona z czarnowłosym była dla niego niczym wybawienie od codziennych problemów. Nawet jeśli była to kłótnia. Dobra, głupio to zabrzmiało. Adam milczał, wsłuchując się w bicie własnego serca. Nie chciał się zdradzić ze swoimi uczuciami. Jeszcze nie teraz. Czuł, że Tommy nie jest na to gotowy.

\- Myślę, że pewnego dnia na nowo dotrzemy się do siebie. Musimy tylko...musimy tylko przemyśleć parę spraw i ochłonąć. Przestańmy na siebie warczeć i jakoś dotrwajmy do momentu, gdy zdecydujemy o tym co dalej z nami. I nie dawajmy reszcie odczuć tego napięcia jakie ostatnio się wkradło w nasze stosunki, okej? - po tej krótkiej przemowie Adam wziął głęboki wdech, oczekując w napięciu na reakcję przyjaciela. Ten po chwili wahania kiwnął głową.

\- Jasne. Pogadamy, gdy będziemy gotowi. - odparł, wtulając się w jego ramię. Mimo tego, że czuł się nieszcześliwy i samotny to widział promyczek nadziei w jego popieprzonym życiu.


	26. Chapter 26

SPEŁNIONE MARZENIA

Rozdział 26.

Adam i Tommy pozostali w pokoju tego drugiego aż do rozpoczęcia prób przed koncertem. Leżeli tuż obok siebie w kompletnej ciszy, która jednak im nie przeszkadzała. Koiła ich zszargane nerwy i uspokajała. Trzymali się za ręce, patrząc sobie w oczy. Czarnowłosy delikatnie gładził kciukiem wierzch dłoni Ratliffa, który cicho mruczał, przymykając powieki. Obydwoje potrzebowali spokoju choćby na chwilę.

\- Nie chce mi się iść na próbę. Ucieknijmy. - wymamrotał Tommy, zasłaniając się grzywką, która opadła mu na oczy. Adam uśmiechnął się znacząco.

\- Ty jesteś ekspertem w nieoczekiwanych ucieczkach. - wypowiedź wokalisty została nagrodzona ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem blondyna, który uniósł brew, zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że tego żałuję. Nie musisz mi tego wypominać. - warknął, przewracając się na plecy, wbijając wzrok w sufit. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś wypominał mu czyny z przeszłości, którymi się nie szczycił. Adam westchnął i ponownie zbliżył się do Tommy'ego, całując go delikatnie za uchem.

\- Nie wypominam Ci tego, tylko się z Tobą droczę, kiciu. - uśmiechnął się, zmuszając go do spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy. Ten prychnął, wywracając oczami. Adam jak nikt inny potrafił sprawić, że czuł się poirytowany, ale szybko mu wybaczał. Ich kłótnie nigdy nie trwały dłużej niż godzinę.

\- To się nie drocz. Nie jestem w nastroju. - skrzyżował ręce na torsie, marszcząc brwi. Rzeczywiście, nie miał ochoty ani humoru na głupie żarty czy dowcipy.

\- Oj kiciu...- Adam objął go szczelnie, kładąc głowę na jego torsie. Nie chciał, aby Tommy się na niego kiedykolwiek gniewał. Po prostu miał tak w naturze. Nienawidził kłótni, agresji oraz negatywnych emocji. Tommy mruknął coś pod nosem, chowając twarz we włosach przyjaciela. Uwielbiam ich zapach. Czekolada połączona z wanilią. Niby przymulający, lecz posiadał w sobie nutkę świeżości przez co Adam pachniał tak cudownie. Pachniał sobą. Taki "adamowy" zapach, jak to w myślach określał gitarzysta.

\- Mmm...chciałbym tak zostać już na zawsze, ale trzeba się zbierać. - westchnął Adam, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Poprawił swoje włosy, po czym wstał ogarniając się nieco. Tommy przyglądał się temu leniwie, nie zmieniając pozycji. Lambert obrócił się ku niemu z uniesioną brwią.

\- A ty co? Nie wybierasz się gdzieś przypadkiem? Leniu śmierdzący? - ostatnią kwestię Adam dodał ze śmiechem, podchodząc do skraja łóżka. Blondyn jedynie przeciągnął się niczym kot i odparł z pewnością w głosie:

\- Nie zamierzam nigdzie iść. Daj se siana. - po czym obrócił się do niego plecami, uśmiechając się sam do siebie. Droczenie się z Adamem zawsze podnosiło go na duchu, tak jak i w tym przypadku.

\- Rusz ten kościsty tyłek, bo się zaraz spóźnimy. - wokalista klepnął go w tyłek, ściskając go delikatnie. Na odzew nie musiał długo czekać. Tommy mrużąc oczy, chwycił się za swoją pupę. - Mogłeś od razu powiedzieć, że chcesz sobie pomacać mój tyłek, to bym się zgodził. -

\- Jakie to dowcipne. - odparował Adam, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem. Tommy potrafił być jak mały kocurek z pazurkami. Blondyn parsknął śmiechem, podnosząc się z posłania. - Mam nadzieję, że za długo na nas nie czekają, bo jeszcze sobie coś pomyślą. - Tommy wygładził koszulę i podciągnął spodnie, które wiecznie spadały z jego nieistniejącego tyłka. Poczochrał grzywkę, która nieco mu oklapła.

\- Gotowy, kiciu? - Ratliff kiwnął w odpowiedzi i już miał przejść obok Adama, gdy ten chwycił go za ramię i obrócił ku niemu. Nie zdążył spytać go o co chodzi, gdy poczuł wargi przyjaciela napierające na jego własne. Początkowo znieruchomiał, lecz pod wpływem chwili i pocałunku rozluźnił się i nieśmiało odwzajemnił gest. Owinął ręce wokół szyi Adama i przybliżył się, niwelując przerwę między nimi. Teraz stali objęci, całując się jakby świata miało jutro nie być. Ten pocałunek nie przypominał tych, których kradli sobie podczas koncertów czy w garderobach. Ten coś oznaczał. Oznaczał pewne zmiany w życiu obu mężczyzn. Adam ułożył dłoń na tylniej części głowy Tommy'ego, mocniej i głębiej go całując. Przelewał w to wszystkie emocje, które się w nim nagromadziły w ciągu tych kilku dni. Chciał, aby najlepszy przyjaciel i bliska mu osoba wiedziała, co czuł, gdy ten zniknął nie mówiąc nikomu dokąd się wybiera. Blondyn również nie był dłużny i pociągnął lekko włosy Adama, ciesząc się ich miękkością. Niemal stanął na palcach, aby jakoś zniwelować różnicę wzrostu między nimi. Wokalista szybko to zauważył i podniósł go, a ten swobodnie i wygodnie umieścił się na jego biodrach, zwisając z niego zupełnie jak niedźwiadek koala. W tej chwili nic się nie liczyło oprócz nich. Tommy przylgnął do Lamberta, spijając pocałunki z ust czarnowłosego niczym spragniony człowiek na pustyni. Cieszył się chwilą i tym, że w końcu nie musi ukrywać tego kim jest. Tego prawdziwego siebie. Nie musieli nic mówić. Słowa były im zbędne. Kilka minut później Tommy oderwał się od Adama, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Całowanie z nim bardzo go angażowało, tak bardzo, że zapominał o oddychaniu.

\- No...muszę powiedzieć, że całkiem nieźle całujesz. - odezwał się lekko zachrypniętym głosem Adam, uśmiechając się leniwie. Tommy zarumienił się, patrząc gdzieś w bok. Mimowolnie przygryzł opuchniętą wargę. Nie był przyzwyczajony do wysłuchiwania komplementów pod swoim adresem.

\- Ty również. - odpowiedział cicho, nieśmiało patrząc mu się w oczy. Adam ponownie zbliżył twarz, by pocałować ukochanego. Tommy wyszedł mu naprzeciw i łagodnie musnął jego wargi. Nie potrzebował niczego innego. Tylko Adama. Był wszystkim czego chciał i szukał w życiu. Tylko czy był gotowy się z tym uzewnętrznić?

\- No wiem. - szepnął Lambert, śmiejąc się cicho. Oczy błyszczały mu ze szczęścia, a uśmiech nie opuszczał jego twarzy.

\- I jaki skromny. - blondyn wywrócił oczami, ale uśmiechał się, bawiąc się końcówkami włosów wokalisty. - Chyba rzeczywiście powinniśmy iść już na próbę. - dodał po chwili, usiłując zejść z Adama, który jednak miał co innego w planach. - Co ty robisz?! -

\- To co widzisz. Zaniosę Cię do hali. - odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem Lambert, udając, że nie widzi morderczego spojrzenia Ratliffa, który zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę.

\- Ty chyba zwariowałeś. Jeszcze ludzie zaczną plotkować. - syknął, jednakże nie ruszając się miejsca. Było mu dobrze w ramionach przyjaciela. Ten uniósł brew.

\- Tam będzie tylko zespół. Nikt z zewnątrz nie ma wstępu póki koncert się nie zacznie. Nie panikuj, kiciu. A poza tym, zdaje się, że już gadają. - mrugnął do niego, puszczając na podłogę. Ten otrzepał się, nie spoglądając mu w oczy. Nie lubił był w centrum uwagi, zwłaszcza jeśli kwestionowało się jego seksualność (co robiło wiele fanek Adama). Pozostawiał to Adamowi, który czuł się jak ryba w wodzie w świetle fleszów obiektywów aparatów paparazzich, jak i przy ogólnoświatowych wywiadach, których udzielał od czasu do czasu. Pozostanie w cieniu było dla niego najlepsze. Bycie częścią Glamily miało swoje pozytywne, jak i negatywne strony. Pozytywne - mógł poznać wiele miast na świecie, kultury krajów, w których przebywali, ludzie mogli zaznajomić się z ich twórczością. Mogli ich pokochać lub znienawidzieć. Z drugiej zaś strony, nagła sława i wieczne życie na świeczniku męczyły blondyna, który często się zastanawiał, czy dobrze robił dołączając do tak popularnego artysty, jakim stał się Adam Lambert. Fani bywali mili, jemu to nie przeszkadzało, lecz często napotykali też namolnych psychofanów, którzy zrobiliby wszystko, byleby tylko znaleźć się w towarzystwie swoich idoli. I to już nie było takie miłe. Zaliczyli parę takich sytuacji, przez co musieli salwować się ucieczką.

\- Nie chcę, aby cokolwiek gadali. - mruknął Tommy, chowając dłonie w kieszenie swoich dżinsów. - Nienawidzę plotek. -

\- Ja tak samo, ale co na to poradzimy? Taki jest świat show biznesu. Muszą mieć coś, o czym będą gadać przez najbliższe tygodnie. Nie damy rady zbawić całego świata, Tom. - odparł Adam, patrząc współczująco na przyjaciela, który zdawał sobie nie radzić z presją ze strony mediów żerujących na ich życiu prywatnym, głodni sensacji i skandali. Jego psychika powoli siadała, co objawiało się pijaństwem na częstych imprezach.

\- Lepiej chodźmy. - odpowiedział Tommy, unikając jego wzroku.

\- Tommy...- Adam zatrzymał go i przyciągnął do siebie, zmuszając go do spojrzenia mu w oczy. - Wszystko będzie okej. Niedługo kończymy trasę i wreszcie odpoczniemy. - po tych słowach musnął delikatnie jego wargi, uśmiechając się. Ten jedynie cicho prychnął, jednak kąciki ust uniosły się ku górze.

\- I tak ma być. Nie lubię jak się smucisz. Zwłaszcza przeze mnie. - Adam posmutniał, a oczy straciły swój normalny blask.

\- Daj spokój. Nie mogę być cały czas szczęśliwy. Życie niestety nie jest usłane różami. - Ratliff machnął ręką zrezygnowany.

\- A dlaczego nie? Jeśli chcesz, możesz być szczęśliwy. - Lambert ułożył dłonie na jego biodrach, lekko zaciskając na nich palce. Blondyn popatrzył się na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- Ja już dawno straciłem nadzieję, że mogę być szczęśliwy. Jedynie muzyka trzyma mnie przy życiu. - czarnowłosy uniósł brew, słysząc to co powiedział przed chwilą Tommy. Brzmiało to podejrzanie.

\- Trzyma Cię przy życiu? A co, jeśli ja chcę być tym drugim powodem? - spytał, patrząc się prosto w czekoladowo-brązowe oczy przyjaciela. Ten nie odpowiedział, przygryzając wargę. Nie wiedział jak odebrać te słowa. Jako zaproszenie do czegoś więcej?

\- Ja...- już miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy zadzwonił telefon Adama. Wokalista warknął cicho, wzbudzając tym uśmiech politowania u Tommy'ego.

\- Tak? ...Jasne, już idziemy. Nie, nie spóźnimy się. - po krótkiej wymianie zdań rozłączył się. - Ekipa już na nas czeka, poddenerwowana naszym opieszalstwem. - wytłumaczył Ratliffowi, który kiwnął głową. Już miał otworzyć drzwi, gdy Adam chwycił go za ramię.

\- Jeszcze o tym pogadamy. -


	27. Chapter 27

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 27.

Po wyjściu z pokoju Tommy'ego, obaj mężczyźni udali się do hallu hotelu, w którym się zatrzymali. Wtedy blondyn zwrócił na coś uwagę.

\- Nie lepiej jak zostawimy klucze w recepcji? Znając nas obu, to zgubimy nasze klucze i będzie lipa. - blondyn wyciągnął klucz z kieszeni spodni i zaczął się nim bawić. Adam spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu, po czym kiwnął głową odbierając od niego klucz. Dobrze znał siebie oraz Tommy'ego. Zawsze to oni gubili klucze (raz jeden, raz drugi) i były problemy z wejściem do pokoi, co najczęściej kończyło się nocowaniem na podłodze u któregoś z członków ekipy. Nie żeby narzekali, przynajmniej się nie nudzili i emocji im nie brakowało. Wokalista podszedł do recepcji, aby oddać klucze, a w międzyczasie blondyn stał pośrodku hallu myśląc o czymś intensywnie. Zmarszczone brwi wyraźnie o tym świadczyły.

\- Załatwione. Chodźmy. - Adam chwycił go za rękaw kurtki, po czym wyszli z hotelu, kierując się do stojącego przed wejściem samochodu. Tommy nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na przemyślenia, gdyż czekała go próba przed koncertem, a potem sam koncert. Schował dłonie w kieszenie kurtki, patrząc na widoki za oknem. Jakoś odechciało mu się rozmawiać z Adamem, który wystukiwał rytm jednej z piosenek na skórzanym obiciu siedzenia. Nucił cicho pod nosem zamyślony.

\- Tommy, koniec z tym. - znienacka odezwał się wokalista, powodując, że gitarzysta spojrzał na niego pytająco. Napięcie między nimi wzrosło do niemożliwych rozmiarów i żaden z nich nie miało odwagi, aby to jakoś zniwelować.

\- Koniec z czym? - spytał Tommy z bijącym sercem. Wiedział o czym mówił mężczyzna, lecz obawiał się wymówić to na głos.

\- Koniec z naszymi pieprzonymi podchodami. Wiem, staramy się tego nie przenosić na scenę, ale wkrótce fani zauważą, że coś jest nie tak, a ja sam nie wytrzymuję tego życia w ciągłym stresie. Nie chcę się bać, że pewnego dnia ponownie uciekniesz i tym razem już Cię nie zobaczę. - wybuchł Adam, powodując, że blondyn patrzył się na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, nie mogąc w stanie niczego z siebie wydusić. Nigdy nie widział Adama wściekłego, a jak już to tą osobę, która sprowokowała go do agresji - wtedy współczuł jej z całego serca i nie chciał być na jej miejscu. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Sam nie czuł się komfortowo z tymi ich wiecznymi przepychankami słownymi i uczuciowymi. Ale cóż mógł zrobić? Nie był gotowy na przysłowiowy 'coming out'. Chłopak, który zakochał się we własnym szefie, a jednocześnie najbliższym przyjacielu. Zakochał się? Jak do tej pory było mu to zjawisko całkowicie obce, jeśli nie licząc przygodnych znajomości, które uzbierały mu się przez te kilka lat.

\- Nie zamierzam uciekać. Zrozumiałem, co miałem zrozumieć i więcej tego nie zrobię. - odpowiedział cicho Ratliff, patrząc w dół na swoje dłonie z obgryzionymi paznokciami i zdartym czarnym lakierem.

\- No nie wiem, czy mogę być tego pewien. - na twarzy bruneta pojawił się lekki grymas bólu.

\- Co znowu jest nie tak? Wcześniej było jakoś okej, gdy przyszedłeś do mnie, wepchałeś jęzor do ust i wyznałeś, że chcesz być powodem dla którego żyję. A teraz mnie z dupy atakujesz i wylewasz na mnie swoje frustracje. Może prześpij się z kimś, to wtedy to całe napięcie z Ciebie zejdzie! - wyrzucił dłonie w górę, czując się niezwykle zirytowany. Przestawał rozumieć motywy zachowań Adama, który zdawał się zmieniać na jego oczach. I to niekoniecznie na dobre. Lambert wpatrzył się w niego z niedowierzeniem i jakby...przestrachem? Nigdy nie kłócili się tak zażarcie jak w ostatnim czasie. Dotychczas stanowili parę zgodnych przyjaciół, którzy robili ze sobą praktycznie wszystko, a teraz przez niedopowiedzenia i nowo odkryte uczucie cała ich przyjaźń i szacunek burzyły się jak domki z kart. Poczuł jak otwierają mu się oczy i widzi to wszystko z całkiem innej perspektywy. Może zamiast zamiatania tego pod dywan, powinien wyjść z inicjatywą i powiedzieć mu co czuje? Obydwoje już zbyt długo to w sobie trzymali, a wkrótce może dojść do czegoś gorszego niż zwykła kłótnia.

Tommy, po swoim gwałtownym wybuchu, odwrócił się od niego, patrząc na widoki za oknem. Nie chciał pozostawać w tym samym miejscu, co Adam. Był na to zbyt wściekły. Z nerwów przygryzał dolną wargę, obserwując migające mu przed oczami budynki i ruch na ulicy. Palcami wystukiwał nerwowe staccatto, nie wiedząc co zrobić ze swoimi dłońmi. Najchętniej by rzucił czymś i wydarł się na cały głos. Bezsilność i jego wewnętrzna blokada przed wyrzuceniem z siebie tych dwóch prostych słów powodowała w nim mdłości i kołatanie serca.

Ę.

To właśnie chciał mu powiedzieć, ale z ust nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. Jedynie gardło zaciskało się nerwowo, gdy już chciał to powiedzieć. Tak, mógł to spokojnie potwierdzić. Kochał Adama i nic by tego nie zmieniło. Kochał go miłością szaloną i namiętną, która rozgrzewała go od środka i powodowała, że chciał robić rzeczy, których w życiu by nie zrobił. To uczucie sprawiało, że chciało mu się wstawać codziennie i wykonywać rzeczy, które są częścią jego życia oraz największą pasją. Przymknął powieki, starając się zignorować obecność Adama, który powoli kawałek po kawałku kradł jego serce, czas wolny i myśli. Niespecjalnie, oczywiście. Nikt nie mógł przecież przewidzieć, że zakocha się we własnym przyjacielu.

\- Tommy...ja...-

\- Nie musisz nic mówić. - zgasił go blondyn, nawet się do niego nie obracając. Nie chciał na niego patrzeć. Bo w głębi duszy wiedział, że gdy spojrzy w te niewinne błękitnoszare oczy to zapomni o całym gniewie i ponownie mu ulegnie. A na to nie chciał pozwolić.

\- Ja chciałem przeprosić. Nic więcej. - wyszeptał z bólem Lambert, wbijając wzrok w tył głowy przyjaciela. Ten nie zareagował. I tak nie miałby po co, gdyż samochód się zatrzymał i musieli z niego wysiąść. Blondyn czym prędzej pognał w stronę hali koncertowej, zostawiając bezradnego i nieco podłamanego wokalistę za sobą. Trzasnął drzwiami i biegł jak najszybciej się dało. I już miał skręcić, gdy wpadł na wychodzącego na papierosa Isaaca.

\- Łohooo. Chłopie, zwolnij trochę. - wyksztusił z siebie, gdy jego plecy zetknęły się z płaskim podłożem, a Tommy znalazł się na nim.

\- Sorki. - blondyn szybko wydostał się w plątaniny kończyn, wstając i podając rękę koledze, który skwapliwie skorzystał z pomocy i również podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. - No nareszcie jeden z gołąbków raczył się pojawić na próbie. - nie mogło zabraknąć kąśliwego komentarza perkusisty, który uśmiechał się krzywo do Tommy'ego. Ten skrzyżował ręce na torsie, wbijając wzrok w niego.

\- Co masz na myśli 'gołąbki', Carpenter? -

\- Dobrze wiemy, że obaj z Adamem pieprzycie się po kątach, a przy nas udajecie, że tak nie jest. Nie jesteśmy ślepi. - blondyn słuchał kumpla z niedowierzaniem i pewną dozą złości. Jak mógł się wypowiadać na tematy, o których nie miał kurewskiego pojęcia?

\- Wstrzymaj się z tymi wnioskami, okej? - Ratliff przerwał wywód, wyraźnie poirytowany. - Po pierwsze: mnie i Adama nic nie łączy, a po drugie: to nie Twoja sprawa z kim się umawiamy. Więc proszę Cię z łaski swojej nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy, bo kiedyś to się dla Ciebie źle skończy. - ostrzegł go Tommy z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. Na razie nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o jego uczuciu do Adama. Jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Chłopie, ale to widać na kilometr, że Was do siebie ciągnie. Nie zaprzeczysz temu. - odparował Isaac, a jego rysy twarzy stwardniały. Powoli przestawały go bawić podchody obu mężczyzn. Dla niego, tak jak i dla Terrance'a sprawa była jasna: ta chemia między nimi oboma była wyczuwalna na sto kilometrów. I mogli zaprzeczać temu co się dzieje, a perkusista i tancerz wiedzieli swoje. Tommy zamilkł, patrząc się na Carpentera z rosnącymi wypiekami na twarzy.

\- Nie będą z Tobą rozmawiał na takie tematy. Nie z Tobą. - mruknął blondyn, mijając go, przy czym nie mógł sobie darować i szturchnął go w ramię. Wziął głęboki oddech i poszedł dalej, ignorując nawoływania Isaaca. Ten idiota do reszty zepsuł mu dzień. Super. Popchnął drzwi i wszedł na obszerną salę, w której stał już podest, na którym mieli dać koncert. Sprzęty i instrumenty powoli znajdowały swoje miejsce na scenie. Pozostała część zespołu zajmowała się sobą dopóki oficjalna próba się nie rozpocznie. Terrance z Taylorem i dziewczętami ćwiczyli układ do jednej z piosenek, zdaje się, że do "If I Had You", Monte brzdąkał na gitarze wyraźnie czymś zafrasowany, a Camila siedziała przy keyboardzie zasłaniając się włosami i zajmując się papierami zgromadzonymi wokół niej. Patrząc na tych ludzi, którzy w krótkim czasie stali się jego rodziną, mogło się odnieść wrażenie, że jest się na jakieś innej planecie. Każdy z nich to zupełnie inna indywidualność, a razem tworzą coś wyjątkowego. Niby nie powinni do siebie pasować, bo każda jednostka to inny charakter, temperament, ale akurat tak się złożyło, że dopasowali się do siebie jak części układanki tworzącej coś unikalnego. Mężczyzna nie zauważył, że tuż za nim wszedł Adam. Mężczyzna stanął tuż obok gitarzysty i również wpatrzył się w jego własny niesamowity zespół. Był szczęśliwy, że jego marzenia się właśnie spełniają. Ale byłby jeszcze szczęśliwszy, gdyby mężczyzna stojący tuż obok niego przestał uciekać przed nim i odwzajemnił jego uczucia. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Tommy mu się przygląda, przez co jego usta wygięły się w uśmiech. Niemal stykając się z nim ramieniem, nieśmiało owinął mały palec wokół palca blondyna, który o dziwo zaakceptował to z delikatnym rumieńcem na policzkach. Niby mały gest, ale jaki uroczy. Ciepło rozlało się po ciele Adama, powodując nikłe dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zacisnął uścisk wokół palca Tommy'ego.

Nie chciał go stracić. Już nigdy.


	28. Chapter 28

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 28.

Wkrótce po przybyciu Adama na miejsce, zespół rozpoczął intensywną próbę tuż przed koncertem. Wszyscy dawali z siebie wszystko, aby kolejny koncert okazał się spektakularnym sukcesem i żeby nie zawieść wiernych fanów wokalisty. Tym razem miał się odbyć meet&greet dla tych, którzy wykupili ten pakiet. Czarnowłosy, praktycznie niemal od razu musiał przebrać się i jakoś ogarnąć przed spotkaniem z fanami. Rzadko zdarzały się takie pakiety, ale mężczyzna lubił dzielić się wrażeniami i odczuciami z ludźmi, którzy zaakceptowali go w 100 % i chcieli słuchać jego muzyki oraz przekazu, który dzięki temu niósł. Nie każdy go jednak akceptował i czasami wylewał tony jadu w Internecie, ale Adam to rozumiał. Nikt nie był doskonały. Nikogo nie zmusi przecież to lubienia jego i tworzonej przez niego muzyki.

\- To co, dziesięć minut przerwy, co? - z tylniej części sceny odezwał się Isaac, który odstawił pałki na bok, przeciągając się. Wzorem Longineu nie włożył koszulki, tłumacząc to tym, że w trakcie koncertu intensywnie "wali w gary" i mocno się poci. Tommy wolał nie wnikać w ten temat.

\- Dziesięć minut i wracamy. - kiwnął głową Adam, umieszczając pokryty tysiącami maleńkich diamencików mikrofon w statywie stojącym pośrodku sceny. Tommy z ulgą odłożył ciężką gitarę basową na bok, rozciągając się. Gdy tylko ostatni z tancerzy opuścił salę koncertową, aby coś zjeść i napić się, wokalista podszedł do gitarzysty, który oparł się o podest, na którym stała perkusja Carpentera. Zerknął spod grzywki na zbliżającego się Adama z niewzruszoną miną. Nie chciał pokazać, że w jego umyśle dział się mały "huragan", a serce przyspieszyło bicie.

\- Tommy...musimy w końcu porozmawiać. - wokalista zbliżył się do kumpla, który zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Czyżby?

\- Niby o czym? - mruknął Tommy, odwracając wzrok. Bliskość Adama powodowała w nim kumulację uczuć, które niekoniecznie mu się podobały.

\- Ty wiesz o czym. Odkładamy tą rozmowę w nieskończoność, a kiedyś musimy o tym pogadać. Lepiej teraz niż wogóle. - zauważył przytomnie Lambert, osaczając blondyna z obu stron kładąc dłonie na podeście tak, że gitarzysta znalazł się w pułapce. Odsunął się na tyle, ile się tylko dało, mrużąc oczy.

\- W niecałe dziesięć minut nie zdążymy pogadać o tym, co się dzieje. - stwierdził przytomnie Tommy, zdmuchując grzywkę z oczu. - Za dużo się wydarzyło. - dodał ciszej, spuszczając wzrok. Adam powoli pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, ale chyba możemy choć trochę rzeczy sobie wyjaśnić. Na przykład to, gdzie byłeś po swojej ucieczce. Możesz mi to powiedzieć? - wokalista jeszcze bardziej się do niego zbliżył, ignorując przyspieszone bicie serca.

\- Zatrzymałem się u Sauliego. Nie musisz wiedzieć dokładnie gdzie. Chciałem po prostu...- tu Tommy zawahał się, biorąc głęboki wdech. -...po prostu musiałem zastanowić się nad tym, co do Ciebie czuję. Miałem mętlik w głowie. I nadal mam, ale już nie taki duży. - na te słowa w sercu Adama zrodziła się nadzieja, że być może mężczyzna odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Rozpromienił się, patrząc na przybierającą kolory twarz Tommy'ego. Ten natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, czując się niespodziewanie zawstydzony swoim wyznaniem.

\- Nie musisz się tego wstydzić, Tommy. - tu Adam odsunął jego grzywkę na bok. - Lubię na Ciebie patrzeć. Nie ukrywaj się przede mną. Proszę. - słowo 'proszę' niemal wyszeptał niczym obietnica dawana kochance przez ukochanego. - Jesteś piękny. Uwielbiam patrzeć w Twoje oczy, które ciemnieją, gdy jesteś zły lub podniecony lub jaśnieją, gdy jesteś szczęśliwy. Twoja osobowość jest złożona niczym...- wokalista zmarszczył brwi, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie porównanie. - ...niczym Twoja gitara. - blondyn milczał w trakcie krótkiej przemowy Adama, lecz jego kąciki ust powoli unosiły się ku górze, jakby ich właściciel walczył wewnętrznie z rozbawieniem. W końcu nie wytrzymał i po chwili ciszy wybuchł głośnym radosnym śmiechem, który niósł się echem po hali. Lambert uśmiechnął się delikatnie, rumieniąc się. Jego porównanie raczej nie było trafione, ale przynajmniej poprawił kumplowi nastrój.

\- Cieszę się, że chociaż poprawiłem Ci humor. - kiwnął głową, patrząc na wciąż śmiejącego się blondyna. Ten otarł łzy z oczu, wtulając się w Adama.

\- Tylko ty i Twoje pokręcone poczucie humoru sprawiają, że się uśmiecham. Dzięki. - czarnowłosy objął go mocniej, chowając twarz w jego szyi. Chciał, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Pragnął trzymać go w swoich ramionach, chronić przed złem tego świata i przede wszystkim - kochać go. Jak nikogo na świecie. To właśnie Tommy wzbudzał w nim nieznane mu do tej pory uczucia i instynkty najwyraźniej siedzące głęboko wewnątrz niego.

\- Polecam się na przyszłość. - wokalista pocałował go w policzek, powoli się prostując, jednakże nadal pozostając bardzo blisko niego. Gitarzyście najwyraźniej to odpowiadało, gdyż nie zaprotestował. Blondyn kurczowo chwycił się kurtki przyjaciela, przytrzymując go.

\- Ja...chciałem przeprosić. Wiesz za to co...- słowa mężczyzny zostały przerwane przez hałaśliwy powrót tancerzy i reszty ekipy z Glamily. Tommy gwatłownie odsunął się od Adama, ponownie zasłaniając zaczerwienioną twarz grzywką. Chwycił gitarę i zaczął bawić się strunami, nie patrząc już w stronę wokalisty. Ten z początku wyglądał na zagubionego, lecz szybko odzyskał rezon i klasnął w dłonie.

\- Koniec obijania i zaczynamy próbę! -

Prawie dwie godziny później po zakończeniu próby, Adam wraz z zespołem szykowali się do występu. Brunet robił ostatnie poprawki w makijażu. Przejechał pędzelkiem po powiece nanosząc nieco ciemnego cienia. Mężczyzna uwielbiał swoje sceniczne wcielenia, choć niektóre z jego kostiumów ważyły chyba z tonę (i jeszcze musiał w nich tańczyć!) i wyglądały naprawdę dziwnie to nie zmieniało to faktu, że fani byli zachwyceni jego transformacjami na scenie. W końcu odrobina teatralności na scenie jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

\- Addy, jesteś gotowy? - do pomieszczenia wślizgnął się Tommy, już gotowy do wyjścia na scenę. Czarna koszula z czerwonym żabotem, czarne obcisłe spodnie podkreślały jego idealną sylwetkę, a creepersy dodawały mu kilka tak upragnionionych centymetrów. A makijaż? Tylko uwidaczniał delikatne rysy jego twarzy, a czarny cień podbijał czekoladowy odcień tęczówek. Lambert uśmiechnął się na jego widok, odkładając przybory do makijażu na bok.

\- Jeszcze tylko wskoczę w kostium i możemy iść. - odpowiedział, wstając, by wziąć ciężki żakiet z wieszaka. Nie był to byle jaki żakiet. Powstał bowiem według projektu samego Valentino i kosztował co najmniej 15 tysięcy dolarów. Tommy pomógł mu go założyć, gdyż włożenie go samemu sprawiało trochę kłopotu.

\- Nienawidzę tego cholerstwa. - stęknął wokalista w końcu ubrany w ciężki, ograniczający ruchy żakiet. Uwielbiał go za wygląd, za to jak połyskuje przy każdym wykonanym ruchu. Jego jedyną wadą była waga. Absurdalnie duża waga.

\- To po co to zakładasz? Mógłbyś wziąć coś o wiele lżejszego. - skwitował z niezadowoleniem Ratliff, zapinając diamentowe, a przynajmniej stylizowane na diamenty guziki.

\- Lubię sposób w jaki ludzie na mnie patrzą, gdy mam to na sobie. Lubię imponować i zachwycać. - odparł z niemal niewidocznym wzruszeniem ramion Lambert, teraz przeglądając się w stojącym obok lustrze. Gitarzysta niemal westchnął, wywracając oczami. No tak - Adam i jego potrzeba zachwycania świata.

\- Pomyśl raz o sobie i załóż coś mniej imponującego. Możesz nadal bulwersować i zachwycać, ale w czymś o wiele wygodniejszym. I nie próbuj zaprzeczać, że tak nie jest. - dodał głośno, widząc, że brunet chce mu przerwać. Adam zacisnął usta w cienką linię, wiedząc, że ma rację.

\- Następnym razem włożę to co mi wskażesz, Versace. - odparował Adam z łobuzerskim uśmiechem igrającym mu na ustach.

\- Mogłeś sobie darować ten komentarz, Lambert. - odpłacił mu się pięknym za nadobne, opuszczając pomieszczenie po uprzednim wymienieniu się uprzejmościami. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nawet tak pozornie błaha rozmowa poprawiła mu humor.

\- A ty co się tak uśmiechasz? Adam Cię pocałował czy co? - Tommy obrócił się na pięcie i stanął oko w oko ze szczerzącym się Isaakiem.

\- "On nie jest Twoim przyjacielem." - głosik w głowie blondyna dawał mu alarmujące znaki. Postanowił to zignorować.

\- Czemu nie możesz sobie odpuścić? Lubisz dożerać innym? - wysyczał gitarzysta, zakładając ręce w geście zlekceważenia i pogardy.

\- Ja nie dożeram, tylko stwierdzam fakty. Powoli ta sytuacja między Wami działa mi na nerwy i to kwestia czasu, aż wybuchnę. Dobrze Wam radzę...- nie dokończył, gdyż Tommy brutalnie go popchnął w pierś.

\- To nie Twoja pierdolona sprawa co jest między mną, a Adamem! Radzę Ci się trzymać z daleka ode mnie i od moich spraw, bo inaczej się policzymy. - zagroził, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. Isaac natychmiast zamilkł, najwyraźniej zszokowany wybuchem kumpla. - A jeśli tego nie akceptujesz to możesz wypierdalać! -

\- To nie ty będziesz decydować o tym, kto będzie grał w tym zespole! - odpowiedział w tym samym tonie Carpenter, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Tommy warknął, a gniew zalśnił w jego oczach. Ten gościu zdecydowanie przeginał. Nikt nie prosił go o wtrącanie się w nieswoje sprawy.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - z pomieszczenia wyszedł Adam, już w kompletnym scenicznym outficie. Jarzył się niczym kula dyskotekowa. Zmarszczył brwi. Oczywiście, że słyszał całą wymianę zdań i nie podobało mu się, że jego najbliżsi przyjaciele awanturują się tuż przed koncertem. Nie wpływało to za dobrze na atmosferę w zespole. - Możecie się nie kłócić? Proszę Was. -

Tommy wziął głęboki wdech, po czym odszedł na bok, całkowicie ignorując obu mężczyzn. Brunet ze smutkiem patrzył na poczynania ukochanego. Musieli to wyjaśnić między sobą jak najszybciej.

\- Mówcie co chcecie, ale jak tego między sobą nie wyjaśnicie, to ten zespół się rozpadnie, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. - stwierdził perkusista, idąc w stronę sceny. Lambert czuł się kompletnie bezradny widząc zachowanie blondyna, który zdawał się przestawać kontrolować to co robi.

Chciał coś zrobić. Tylko co?


	29. Chapter 29

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 29.

Koncert odbył się bez żadnych specjalnych napięć. Każdy z członków zespołu dawał z siebie wszystko. Jedynie Adam nie wykazywał aż takiego entuzjazmu jak zazwyczaj. Zachowanie Tommy'ego wzbudzało w nim niepohamowane pokłady niepokoju i troski. Nie chciał widzieć przyjaciela w takim stanie. W takim smutku, który niczego nie wnosił - jedynie strach, niepewność o przyszłość i dalszy rozłam w ich przyjaźni, która zdawała się być czymś wyjątkowym dla nich obojga.

Tommy udawał, że nic się nie wydarzyło, by nie dawać kolejnych plotek o nim i o Adamie. Oficjalnie był przecież hetero i chyba tak powinno na razie pozostać. Jego uczucia do przyjaciela mogły jeszcze ulec zmianie i nie chciał dawać złudnych nadziei. Ściągnął gitarę i odłożył na bok, by nikt jej nie zadeptał. Schował dłonie w kieszenie dżinsów, słysząc z oddali wesoły śmiech Adama, jak i tancerzy. Przeczesał palcami włosy, kierując się w stronę własnej garderoby. Chciał jak najszybciej się przebrać i udać się do hotelu. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie, wzdychając. Przymknął powieki, aby się nieco uspokoić. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, zresztą jak po każdym koncercie. Lecz teraz to miało się zmienić. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do toaletki, aby zmyć ciężki sceniczny makijaż. Machinalnymi ruchami chwycił za tonik i płatki kosmetyczne, po czym zaczął ścierać warstwy podkładu, pudru, cieni do powieki oraz szminki. Wszystko w spowolnionym tempie. Nigdzie się przecież nie spieszył. Po chwili czarny cień zniknął z powiek, by ustąpić miejsca naturalnej "nagości" skóry. Mężczyzna wpatrzył się w swoje odbicie, chcąc jakby coś z niego odczytać. Lecz zobaczył tylko twarz mężczyzny zmęczonego życiem, jak i udawaniem, że niczego nie czuł do własnego szefa. Mógł ukryć zmęczenie pod kilkoma warstwami pudru, lecz to tylko maskowało problem.

\- Wiecie, gdzie jest Tommy? - usłyszał tuż za drzwiami głos Adama.

\- Nie wiem. Opuścił scenę zaraz po zakończeniu. Pewnie jest u siebie. - odpowiedź Terrance'a. Ruch na korytarzu. Czyjeś kroki.

\- Poszukasz go później. Teraz musisz iść na spotkanie z fanami. - Ratliff rozpoznał głos ich menadżerki. Coś zakłuło go w sercu. Gdzieś w podświadomości chciał mieć Adama tylko dla siebie. A tak to musiał go dzielić z innymi: z tancerzami, z menadżerką, fanami. Dziwne poczucie irracjonalnej zazdrości natychmiast go opuściło.

\- Przecież to głupie. - prychnął cicho sam do siebie, kończąc demakijaż. Ściągnął ubrania, by przebrać się w coś swojego i wyszedł z garderoby, zamykając ją na klucz.

\- O, Tom. Adam Cię szukał. - zaczepiła go Camila, odgarniając czarną grzywkę z czoła, uśmiechając się do niego niepewnie.

\- Tak, wiem. Słyszałem. - odpowiedział obojętnie, odwracając się, by odejść. Dziewczyna zawołała za nim, gdy się już od niej oddalił.

\- Nie pozwól Adamowi odejść! -

Potrząsnął głową, popychając drzwi, by wyjść. Świeże, mroźne powietrze zawiało mu w twarz powodując chwilowe zatrzymanie oddechu.

Zupełnie jak widział Adama. Też zapierało mu dech w piersiach.

Idąc ulicą, mijając zwykłych ludzi, Tommy zastanawiał się, co by było gdyby nie znalazł zatrudnienia u Adama. Pewnie grałby w jakimś podrzędnym barze, za bardzo małą pensję. Upijałby się co weekend do nieprzytomności i zaliczał przypadkowe dziewczyny. Typowe życie rockandrollowca. Z dłońmi w kieszeniach kurtki, nawet nie zauważył, że doszedł już pod hotel. Uniósł głowę do góry, by spojrzeć na nazwę budynku. I w tym samym momencie poczuł wibracje. Wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Sauli? Kliknął w 'odczytaj':

Od: Koskinen.

Niewiarygodne jak już za Tobą tęsknię. Mam też dla Ciebie niespodziankę. Napisz tylko, gdzie się zatrzymaliście.

Tommy wybałuszył oczy. Sauli był w Oslo? Rozejrzał się ostrożnie. Wśród tłumu ludzi nie mógł dostrzec charakterystycznej blond grzywki. A może robił sobie z niego żarty? To było do niego podobne.

Do: Koskinen.

A po co Ci ta wiedza?

Odpowiedź otrzymał niemal natychmiast.

Od: Koskinen.

A po to, głupku, żebym mógł spędzić z Tobą trochę czasu.

Gitarzysta wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając się. Fin bywał nieprzewidywalny i czasem nadopiekuńczy. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że wpatruje się w telefon z głupim uśmieszkiem. Westchnął, odpisując. Postanowił się z nim spotkać, starając się nie myśleć o Adamie i ich relacji. Można go było nazwać tchórzem, ale w tej chwili nie wiedział co z tym zrobić. Dlatego wolał spotkać się z kumplem i na jakiś czas zapomnieć o buzującym wewnątrz nim uczuciu.

\- Nareszcie koniec. - jęknął ze zmęczenia Adam, przeciągając się na fotelu w samochodzie, który wiózł go do hotelu. Wraz nim jechali Terrance i Sasha. Reszta gdzieś się rozeszła, pewnie wrócą wieczorem. Poźnym wieczorem.

\- Wiecie, gdzie jest Tommy? Byłem u niego w garderobie, ale tam go nie było. - tancerze wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Tommy wyszedł, by się przebrać, a potem pewnie poszedł na miasto. Nie bój się, to dorosły mężczyzna i wie co robi. - machnął dłonią Terrance, ignorując niepokój piosenkarza. Tancerz widział, że mu na nim zależy, ale nie powinien stawać się nadopiekuńczy wobec blondyna, który zapewne by się przestraszył i uciekł. A tego by nie chcieli.

\- Obyś miał rację. - po tych słowach Adam zamilkł i wyjrzał przez okno, ucinając tym konwersację. Nie wyzbył się jednak niepokojącego kłucia w sercu. A co jeśli coś się mu stanie, a on nie będzie mu w stanie pomóc? ("Za dużo myślisz, Adam." - odezwał się głosik w jego głowie.).

Po paru minutach jazdy dotarli przed hotel. Tancerze natychmiast z niego wypadli, biegnąc w stronę pokoi, by się przebrać na wieczorną imprezę. Natomiast wokalista wysiadł z niego powoli, jakby oczekując, że Tommy wyskoczy gdzieś z boku i powie, że wszystko jest okej. Ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Westchnąwszy, wszedł dziarskim krokiem do środka i skierował się do swojego pokoju, by się odświeżyć. Musiał w końcu przestać się tak zamartwiać, bo to do niczego nie doprowadzi. Gdy znalazł się już w pokoju hotelowym, wyciągnął telefon i napisał krótką wiadomość do Ratliffa.

Do: Glitterbaby3

Gdzie jesteś? Zniknąłeś i nie wiem gdzie jesteś.

Po wysłaniu SMS-a rzucił telefon na łóżko, jednocześnie ściągając z siebie ubrania wierzchnie. Przeczesał palcami włosy i wszedł do obszernej łazienki, by wziąć długą, gorącą kąpiel. Stanowczo za dużo się martwił o Tommy'ego. Ale cóż mógł poradzić na to, że się w nim zakochał? Że nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek dotykał jego ukochanego lub by cokolwiek złego mu się stało. Blondyn był zbyt ważny dla niego, aby go stracić. Po przekroczeniu progu łazienki Adam wszedł pod prysznic i westchnął z ulgą, gdy gorąca woda oblała jego zmęczone i napięte ciało. Na szczęście mieli kilka dni wolnego przed serią koncertów w Niemczech, Francji, Holandii, Austrii i na koniec europejskiej części trasy - w Wielkiej Brytanii. Z rozmyślaniami na temat przyszłych koncertów i wydania następnej płyty wokalista spędził pod prysznicem prawie godzinę.

W międzyczasie Tommy dokańczał drugiego z kolei papierosa, gdy niespodziewanie u jego boku pojawił się Sauli. Wystraszył tym nieco gitarzystę, który z oburzenia lekko go popchnął. Fin się zaśmiał.

\- I z czego się cieszysz, debilu? Lubisz mnie straszyć? - burknął niezadowolony i zły Ratliff, patrząc na wyraźnie cieszącego się Koskinena. - I w ogóle co ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś siedzieć w Finlandii? -

\- Powinienem, ale przyjechałem tutaj zanim mi odlecisz na drugi kraniec świata. - blondyn zbliżył się do niego z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Mógłbym Cię posądzić o stalkowanie, ale sobie chyba daruję. - odparł złośliwie Tommy, zarabiając liścia w głowę. - Au! -

\- A to za niesprawiedliwe posądzanie mnie o czyny karalne. - skwitował Sauli, krzyżując ręce na torsie.

\- Ale nie musisz mnie za to bić, dupku. - gitarzysta wywrócił oczami, komentując zachowanie kumpla. - I trzymaj łapy przy sobie.- dodał ostrzegawczo, choć w jego oczach tlił się łobuzerski błysk.

\- A jeśli nie będę trzymać łap przy sobie to co mi zrobisz? - spytał cicho Fin, chwytając go w talii i przyciągając do siebie. Tommy wstrzymał oddech na ten niespodziewany kontakt. Już chciał odpowiedzieć, że obije mu mordę, lecz słowa stanęły mu w gardle uniemożliwiając mówienie. Sauli prezentował się całkiem nieźle. Blond włosy rozwiane przez norweski wiatr i ten uśmiech. Szczery i jednocześnie wprawiający serce w przyspieszone bicie.

\- Sauli, ja...- Ratliff chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz palec wskazujący Fina mu to skutecznie uniemożliwił.

\- Nie musisz nic mówić. Chciałbym Cię gdzieś zabrać. Co ty na to? - propozycja nie do odrzucenia.

\- Ja muszę już wracać. Niby mamy kilka dni wolnego przed następnych koncertem, ale jakoś nie mam nastroju do szlajania się po barach. Może przenocujesz u mnie w pokoju? - Tommy schował dłonie w kieszenie kurtki, patrząc wyczekująco na blondyna. Poza tym jego propozycja miała też drugie dno. Chciał, żeby Adam przestał się o niego martwić i skupił się na pisaniu piosenek na następny album.

\- Z chęcią skorzystam. - kiwnął głową Sauli. - A co na to Adam? On w ogóle wie, że jesteś na mieście? -

\- Adam nie jest moim ojcem, tylko szefem. Nie będzie mi mówił, gdzie mam chodzić. - odpowiedział wyraźnie rozdrażniony Ratliff.

\- Jakoś odniosłem wrażenie, że łączy Was coś więcej. Tommy, ty jesteś w nim zakochany! - niemal wykrzyknął Fin, natychmiast uciszony przez kumpla.

\- Zamknij się. I nie wydzieraj tak ryja. - gitarzysta rozejrzał się ostrożnie, czy przypadkiem ktoś ich nie usłyszał, po czym chwycił Sauliego za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku hotelu.

\- Ale nie musisz się tego wstydzić. Miłość to żaden wstyd. - po tych słowach został niemal popchnięty na ścianę budynku.

\- Adam i ja...to nie ma prawa się udać. On zdeklarowany gej, uwielbiany przez fanów, a ja? Podrzędny gitarzysta z niewiadomą seksualnością? - skomentował gorzko, a łzy stanęły mu w oczach. Dlaczego musiał być tak słaby? Dlaczego rozdrabniał wszystko na miliony części? I dlaczego do cholery nie potrafił zapomnieć o Adamie?

Bo go kochał. Kochał go do szaleństwa.


	30. Chapter 30

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 30.

\- A ty w ogóle wiesz, czy on Cię kocha? A może się tylko Tobą bawi? - Sauli i Tommy siedzieli w jednej z norweskich knajp popijając whiskey. Dookoła nich panował gwar, a oni ledwo znaleźli miejsce, by usiąść i we względnym spokoju wypić whiskey. Wewnątrz knajpy dało się słyszeć głośne śmiechy oraz rozmowy w języku norweskim i podobnych temu językowi dialektach i odmianach. Ratliff wzruszył ramionami, bawiąc się pustą szklanką.

\- Nie wiem. I nie sądzę, żeby się mną bawił. On taki nie jest. - odparł z lekką rezygnacją w głosie, prosząc barmana, by nalał mu jeszcze raz.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? Ja widzę co robi Lambert i mi się to nie podoba. Chcesz zostać kolejną jego zabaweczką? - Sauli położył dłoń na dłoni gitarzysty, patrząc się w niego intensywnie. Martwił się o przyjaciela i za wszelką cenę chciał uchronić go przed złamanym sercem. Widział już jak płakał przez wokalistę, przez co znienawidził sławnego piosenkarza.

\- Ty nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz! Nie znasz Adama tak jak ja go znam! Nie wiesz jaki jest na prawdę! Nie osądzaj go po tym jakiego widzisz w mediach! - warknął Tommy z błyskiem w oczach. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, a rumieńce pojawiły się mu na policzkach. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś go pouczał lub uważał, co jest dla niego najlepsze. - Jako mój przyjaciel powinieneś mnie wspierać, a nie oceniać! Żałuję, że zgodziłem się na to spotkanie...- po tych słowach zeskoczył ze stołka, by udać się do wyjścia. Koskinen natychmiast zareagował i chwycił go za ramię.

\- Przepraszam, Tom, na prawdę. Ja tylko chcę dla Ciebie dobrze. - spojrzał na niego błagalnym wzrokiem, ignorując spojrzenia rzucane przez obcych ludzi, klientów knajpy.

\- Dobrze?! Dobrze?! Wiesz co ja czuję względem Adama i nadal go oceniasz?! Dzięki bardzo za takie wsparcie. Nie potrzebuje tego. Ani Twojej łaski. - prychnął z ironią gitarzysta, wyrywając ramię z uścisku Fina.

\- No dobra, może przesadziłem, ale sam widzisz jaki on jest. Skąd wiesz, czy jak zaczniecie się spotykać, to Cię nie zdradzi? Po jakimś czasie znudzi się Tobą i rzuci. - Sauli coraz bardziej się pogrążał w oczach Tommy'ego, który z niedowierzaniem patrzył się na przyjaciela, który często go pocieszał i był wsparciem. Teraz do niego dotarło jaki on jest i jaka jest jego prawdziwa twarz.

\- Dość. Jeszcze jedno słowo, a przywalę Ci. Przysięgam. - syknął blondyn, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i szybko wyszedł z knajpy, zostawiając kumpla, a raczej teraz byłego kumpla za sobą. Popchnął drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Świeże powietrze zadziałało na niego kojąco. Powoli się uspokajał, biorąc głęboki wdech i wydech. Kłótnia z przyjacielem mocno wytrąciła go z równowagi. Przymknął powieki i odchylił głowę do tyłu, by zimne powietrze ochłodziło jego gorącą z nerwów twarz. Chciał najszybciej udać się do hotelu, w którym się zakwaterowali, więc szybkim krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Na szczęście nie wypił za dużo i posiadał dobrą orientację w terenie i po ponad godzinie dotarł na miejsce.

Wiedział co chce zrobić. Powiedzieć Adamowi co czuje. Był już zmęczony tym jak obchodzili się nawzajem i nie mówili wprost co ich męczy. Koniec z tym. Czas wyłożyć kawę na ławę. Z tymi myślami wkroczył do hotelu i przeskakując co drugi stopień dotarł na piętro, na którym się zakwaterowali. Podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do pokoju Adama i pięścią zaczął w nie walić. Nie było już odwrotu ani wycofania się. Tommy przygryzł swoją wargę niemal do krwi, czując jak determinacja płynie mu w żyłach. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się zaspana głowa wokalisty, którego włosy, teraz nie naszpicowane lakierami innymi produktami do włosów, opadały łagodnie falami otaczając przystojną twarz czystą od wszelkich kosmetyków.

\- Tommy? - gitarzysta niemal się rozczulił widząc zaspanego Adama, otoczonego białą pościelą, z której widać było nagi tors i ramiona pokryte tysiącami piegów. Przygryzając wargę, wpatrywał się w ten niezwykły widok tuż przed nim. - Tommy, wszystko okej? - kolejne pytanie przyjaciela dobiegło do niego jak zza ściany.

\- Ja...och, pieprzyć to. - po tych słowach blondyn rzucił się na bruneta, całując go prosto w usta. Ramionami otoczył szyję ukochanego, zbliżając się do niego jak najbliżej. Czuł jak gorące usta Adama roztapiają się pod wpływem pocałunku, a pierwszy szok minął. Pościel zsunęła się mu z ramion, gdy ten objął Tommy'ego w pasie, przyciągając do siebie. Z początku nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że obiekt jego westchnień, osoba, która sprawiła, że oszalał na jej punkcie, rzuciła się wręcz na niego obcałowując. Blondyn oderwał się na chwilę od niego, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Lekko opuchnięte, częściowo rozwarte usta, błyszczące z podniecenia brązowe, w tym świetle wyglądające na niemal czarne, bezdenne oczy wyrażające tysiące emocji.

\- Nie mogłem już tego w sobie dłużej trzymać. Musisz o czymś wiedzieć. - Tom przełknął ślinę, bawiąc się końcówkami włosów Adama, by ukryć to, że trzęsły mu się z nerwów dłonie. Wokalista zaczął go gładzić uspokajająco po plecach. Delikatny uśmiech igrał mu na ustach, widząc jak zdenerwowany był Tommy.

\- Ja też mam Ci coś do powiedzenia. - odszepnął brunet, stykając ich czoła, czując drżący, ciepły oddech na swojej twarzy. Serce biło mu niewiarygodnie szybko, a ciśnienie skoczyło do góry. Wiedział, a raczej przeczuwał co zaraz się stanie. Napięcie powoli rosło między nimi, by znaleźć ujście w namiętnych, wręcz rozpaczliwych pocałunkach. Oboje nie mogli już dłużej tego ukrywać. Było za późno na jakiekolwiek reakcje, by zapobiec miłości, która rozwinęła się niczym płatki krwistoczerwonej róży - barwa ich uczucia.

\- Kocham Cię. Kocham Cię tak bardzo jak jeszcze nikogo nie kochałem. - wyszeptał Tommy, czepiając się palcami nagich ramion Adama, który jeszcze mocniej go przytrzymał, by ten nie upadł. Wszechogarniająca miłość i seksualne napięcie eksplodowało i można było to wyczuć wszędzie: w powietrzu, na białej pościeli, na meblach, nawet na ich ubraniach. Gitarzysta czuł się jakby ktoś przywalił mu czymś ciężkim w głowę. Wszystko wokół niego wirowało, jedynie Adam był w centrum jego uwagi i constansem w tym szalonym świecie. Lambert ponownie go pocałował, delikatnie zahaczając zębami o górną wargę ukochanego.

\- Ja Ciebie też kocham. Kocham bardziej niż możesz to sobie wyobrazić. Nie spodziewałem się, że zakocham się na swojej pierwszej trasie koncertowej. Musiałem urodzić się pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą. - zaśmiał się cicho, stykając ich czoła razem i przymykając powieki, trzymając w ramionach największy skarb w jego życiu.

\- Takie z nas stare dupy i gadamy te romantyczne obrzydliwości. Zaraz się porzygam z tej słodkości. - skomentował Tommy, co spowodowało falę śmiechu u Adama, który ucałował czubek nosa, ignorując wściekłe prychnięcie mężczyzny.

\- Moja śliczna kicia...- mruknął, przytulając blondyna jeszcze bardziej. Ten jedynie cicho westchnął, nie komentując zachowania bruneta. Wtulił się w ciepłą klatkę piersiową swojego chłopaka (?), słysząc nieco przyspieszone bicie serca. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, składając czuły i delikatny pocałunek pośrodku torsu Adama, tam gdzie wyczuwał bicie serca. Tak intymny gest poruszył wokalistę do głębi, który zadrżał, przygryzając wargę. Chwycił więc Tommy'ego za rękę i poprowadził go głębiej w pokój, do sypialni.

\- No pięknie musiałeś się kokosić. - blondyn parsknął śmiechem, patrząc na walające się po podłodze poduszki. Adam jedynie wzruszył ramionami, poprawiając kołdrę na ramionach. - Jedynie na co mam ochotę to na spanie. Na długi sen. Jestem cholernie zmęczony. - ziewnął Tommy, ściągając kurtkę z ramion, by rzucić ją na stojący obok fotel. Po chwili koszulka i spodnie wylądowały w ślad za czarną skórzaną ramoneską. Lambert stał tuż przy łóżku wpatrując się w blade, nieco wychudzone ciało ukochanego. Tommy nigdy nie był przesadnie napakowany. Był w sam raz, by go objąć, a ten wpasowałby się w jego silne ramiona. Sam widok gitarzysty sprawiał, że chciał się nim zaopiekować i ochronić przed całym światem. A teraz stał tuż przed nim w prawie całej okazałości. Blask Księżyca padał na blade szczupłe ciało Tommy'ego, który na sobie miał jedynie czarne bokserki. Mięśnie ledwo zarysowywały się na brzuchu oraz rękach gitarzysty. Wbrew pozorom nie był takim chucherkiem na jakiego wyglądał. Potrafił się obronić.

\- Pogapiłeś się już czy będziesz stał tak całą noc? - Ratliff patrzył się na niego rozbawiony, leżąc na łóżku. Adam potrząsnął głową, pozwalając by włosy opadły kruczoczarną kaskadą na twarz. Wspiął się na posłanie, by opaść ciężko tuż obok przyjaciela, a teraz kogoś więcej. Cisza, która zapadła w końcu była wolna od niedomówień i ciężkiej atmosfery. Obaj mężczyźni złączyli swoje dłonie, które leżały między nimi. Wokalista delikatnie gładził kciukiem wierzch dłoni Toma, który wpatrywał się w niego tajemniczo.

\- Jak się z tym czujesz? - Ratliff uniósł brwi pytająco. Brunet natychmiast się zreflektował. - No wiesz...z nami. Jako parą. Wiem, że to dla Ciebie nowe, więc postaram się zapanować nad moimi popędami. - blondyn zarumienił się nieco na myśl o nim i Adamie w sytuacji intymnej. Wiedział, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie i Lambert nie będzie wiecznie czekał aż Tommy się w końcu zdecyduje. Przygryzł wargę.

\- Nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowy, Ad. Może kiedyś, ale nie teraz. - Adam pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Sam był w takiej sytuacji i rozumiał obawy chłopaka. Wzmocnił uścisk.

\- Rozumiem. Zaczekam tyle, ile potrzebujesz. - wokalista uśmiechnął się do niego krzepiąco. Tommy był dla niego zbyt ważny, by stracić go przez jakieś głupie żądze.

\- Dzięki. - wyszeptał blondyn, układając się wygodnie tuż obok swojego chłopaka (och, jak to wspaniale brzmiało). Adam ponownie zbliżył się do niego, podnosząc się na łokciu, by złączyć ich usta w czułym pocałunku.

Ten dzień nie mógł skończyć się lepiej.


	31. Chapter 31

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 31.

Adam spędził pół nocy wpatrując się w śpiące oblicze swojego ukochanego.

Ukochany.

Jak to świetnie brzmiało. W końcu zdobył mężczyznę, który spowodował, że cały jego świat runął w gruzach. Nie w negatywnym sensie, lecz w jak najbardziej pozytywnym. Palcami gładził nagie ramię Tommy'ego, który zdawał się być nieprzytomny, śniąc o czymś. Wokalista uśmiechnął się, obserwując jak blondyn marszczy brwi i nos przez sen. Za niedługo kończyła się jego pierwsza poważna trasa koncertowa i chciał, aby jego rodzice poznali Tommy'ego jako jego oficjalnego chłopaka. Na razie nie chcieli się upubliczniać, bo blondyn nie czuł się jeszcze z tym komfortowo. Adam ułożył się wygodnie tuż obok mężczyzny, wtulając twarz w jego włosy. Tommy pachniał jak mieszanka dobrego whisky, perfum oraz tego czegoś, co go wyróżniało z tłumu.

\- Nie możesz spać? - usłyszał ciche mruknięcie z boku, czując jak gitarzysta zmienia pozycję.

\- Jakoś nie mogę usnąć. - przyznał wokalista, leżąc na plecach i gapiąc się w sufit. Tommy podniósł się na łokciu do pozycji półleżącej. Jego blond włosy, teraz zmierzwione, odstawały na wszystkie strony świata, a zaspane oczy przypominały dwie roztopione gwiazdki z Milky Waya. Na jego ustach igrał uśmiech.

\- Czyżbym to ja był powodem Twojej bezsenności? - w jego głosie można było usłyszeć chęć dokuczenia wokaliście, jak i lekkie rozbawienie.

\- Oczywiście, że ty, skarbie. - kąciki ust uniosły się, gdy ponownie spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. Blondyn wpatrywał się w niego z rumieńcem na policzkach. Wokalista pogłaskał go delikatnie po poliku, podziwiając jego oblicze. - Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteśmy razem. - dodał po chwili, w zamyśleniu. Tommy uśmiechnął się, przybliżając się do niego, by pocałować go w policzek.

\- No widzisz. Ale lepiej śpij, bo nie będziesz w stanie czegokolwiek na scenie zaśpiewać, a Glamberts liczą na Ciebie. - wyszeptał, wtulając się w niego, jednocześnie gładząc jego ramię.

\- Najwyżej zrozumieją, że nie jestem w stanie zaśpiewać, bo oszalałem z miłości. - odszepnął z uśmiechem na ustach, przytulając szczupłe ciało Tommy'ego do swojego. Ten prychnął cicho, przylegając każdym centymetrem ciała do Adama.

\- Lepiej spożytkuj to miłosne szaleństwo w bardziej pożyteczny sposób. - blondyn przymknął powieki, ponownie odlatując w objęcia Morfeusza.

\- Co sugerujesz? - ton wokalisty zmienił się w bardziej filuteryjny i jednoznaczny. Mężczyzna uderzył go w ramię. - Nie w ten sposób, zboku. -

\- No i wszystko zepsułeś. - brunet westchnął ciężko, zamykając oczy.

\- Niby co zepsułem? -

\- Atmosferę. - Adam wywrócił oczami, wiedząc, że zachowuje się jak obrażone dziecko. Tommy jedynie parsknął, śmiejąc się cicho.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Nie samym seksem człowiek żyje. - gitarzysta złożył czuły pocałunek na nagim torsie ukochanego.

\- To fakt, ale...- wokalista raz jeszcze westchnął, przecierając dłonią twarz. Trudno mu było trzymać dłonie z dala od Tommy'ego, który kręcił go od samego początku, ale dopiero teraz zdecydował się wyznać, co do niego czuje. Miłość rozpierała go od środka i był szczęśliwy, że blondyn również odwzajemnia to uczucie.

\- Nie ma żadnego 'ale'. Nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowy, Ad. Zrozum mnie. - brązowooki otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć na lekko sfrustrowanego Adama. Ten kiwnął głową.

\- Nie będę Cię do niczego zmuszał. Poczekam tyle, ile trzeba. - wyszeptał, gładząc go delikatnie po policzku. Ukochany wtulił się w jego dłoń, mrucząc cicho. Tego właśnie potrzebował. Odrobinę czułości i zainteresowania. A to dostawał od Adama. Nigdy się na nim nie zawiódł i mógł na niego liczyć w każdej sytuacji. W końcu załapali to zrozumienie od chwili, gdy Tommy przyszedł na przesłuchanie do zespołu Lamberta.

\- Dzięki. - blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, wtulając się mocniej w jego ramiona. - A teraz śpij. Nie chcę, by Twoi fani mnie zabili za to, że ich idol jest wiecznie nieprzytomny. - obydwoje po tych słowach zaśmiali się cicho, rozluźniając atmosferę.

\- Jesteś boski. - mruknął Adam, całując go w czoło i zamykając powieki.

\- Wiem. - blondyn niemal natychmiast zasnął, nie budząc się już tej nocy. Koniec dnia przyniósł tak wiele dla obu mężczyzn, którzy teraz spali z nadzieją na lepsze jutro.

Następnego dnia jako pierwszy zbudził się Adam. Podobnie jak Tommy nie był porannym ptaszkiem, lecz tym razem rozpierała go energia. Spojrzał w bok i momentalnie uśmiech wystąpił na jego pełnych wargach. Obok niego smacznie spał blondyn, zatopiony w biel poduszek. Leżał na brzuchu z włożonymi pod poduszkę rękami. Czerń jego tatuaży odcinała się kontrastem od bieli pościeli i bladej skóry. Wokalista niemal z uwielbieniem patrzył na te różnice między nimi. Zachwycała go każda, nawet najmniejsza, rzecz. Delikatnie, by nie zbudzić mężczyzny, odgarnął palcem blond włosy z czoła gitarzysty. Od teraz jego rutyną stanie się przyglądanie ukochanemu, który nagle stał się dla niego najważniejszy. Niby od początku Adam czuł, że blondyn nigdy nie będzie mu obojętny to jednak właśnie teraz uczucia wróciły i to ze zdwojoną siłą. A może od zawsze był w nim zakochany tylko do teraz sobie wmawiał, że to przyjaźń? Brunet wydął wargi w zamyśleniu, obserwując jak powieki Tommy'ego lekko drżą, a wargi wykrzywiają się. Zapewne o czymś śnił. Każda zmarszczka, każda żyłka sprawiała, że wokalista coraz bardziej uwielbiał i kochał blondyna, który mimo swoich niedoskonałości w oczach Adama był idealny. Chociaż w jego mniemaniu sylwetka Ratliffa pozostawiała stanowczo za wiele do życzenia. Musiał się zabrać za właściwie odżywianie mężczyzny, by ten kiedyś nie zemdlał mu na scenie.

\- Nie śpisz już? - znienacka Tommy otworzył powieki, spoglądając sennie na Adama, który oparł się na łokciu, by patrzeć się na ukochanego. Ten jedynie mruknął potakująco, wędrując opuszkiem palca po nierównościach i krzywiznach ciała gitarzysty, podziwiając czarne rysunki tworzące osobowość blondyna, który ziewnął i przewrócił się na plecy, przeciągając się.

\- Nie chce mi się wstawać. - westchnął, przeczesując palcami włosy. Adam odwrócił się, by sprawdzić godzinę.

\- Jeszcze mamy trochę czasu. Możemy poleniuchować. - na te słowa gitarzysta owinął dłonie wokół szyi wokalisty i przyciągnął go do siebie, by złożyć czuły pocałunek na jego ustach, który natychmiast przeistoczył się w namiętną sesję całowania i przytulania. Obydwoje pieścili własne ciała, obcałowując się. Adam łapczywie wyłapywał nawet najdrobniejszy gest czułości ze strony, na codzień niezbyt skorego do okazywania uczuć, gitarzysty, który niemal się do niego teraz przylepił. Przywarł całym ciałem do wokalisty, chichocząc, gdy ten zahaczył zębami o wrażliwy punkt na ciele. Nareszcie mógł poczuć się szczęśliwy, tu w ramionach Adama, który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, a teraz nawet kimś więcej. Kciukiem pogłaskał go po policzku pozbawionym wszelkich kosmetyków. Mógł zobaczyć jak naprawdę wygląda bez tony pudrów, podkładów i cieni. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wzrokiem omiatając wokalistę. Miliony drobnych rudych punkcików zdobiło skórę bruneta, co osobiście Tommy uważał za urocze. Przejechał po nich opuszkiem palca, ciesząc się ciepłem oraz miłością bijącą od niego.

\- Och, przestań. - Adam dostrzegł, że blondyn wgapia się w jego pokryte piegami ciało. Był to jeden z jego wielu kompleksów, który starał się ukrywać pod kilkoma warstwami pudru i podkładu.

\- Nie przestanę. Jesteś piękny taki jaki jesteś. Nie powinieneś się przejmować opinią innych. - zauważył Tommy, całując go w ramię. Lambert spojrzał na niego z pewnym wahaniem.

\- No nie przejmuję się, ale wiesz jak jest...- blondyn pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, zakopując się pomiędzy ramieniem Adama, a pościelą. Było mu zbyt dobrze, by wstać i rozpocząć dzień, który od kilku godzin gościł w Norwegii. A czekało ich jeszcze wiele pracy przed wylotem na kolejne koncerty w Szwecji, Niemczech, Francji, Holandii, Austrii, Szwajcarii, Wielkiej Brytanii i Włoch.

\- Jeszcze półtora miesiąca zostało do końca trasy i odpoczniesz sobie. Twoi rodzice na pewno się za Tobą stęsknili. - pocieszył go Tom, pocierając delikatnie jego ramię.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś ze mną do nich pojechał. - wypalił znienacka Adam, patrząc się z obawą na blondyna, który znieruchomiał. Czyżby się przesłyszał? Chciał go przedstawić swoim rodzicom?

\- Ale...czy nie jest to za wcześnie? Dopiero wczoraj się zeszliśmy...- zająknął się, lecz nie dokończył, gdyż wokalista mu przerwał.

\- Wiem, Tom, co robię. Uwierz mi i zaufaj. A moi rodzice od dawna męczą mnie kiedy zobaczą moją połówkę. - przy ostatnim zdaniu mrugnął okiem, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. - Nie daj się prosić. Nie będzie tak źle. -

\- No nie wiem...- blondyn podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, owijając ramionami swoje nogi. Podbródek oparł na kolanach, a wzrok utkwił w stojącej naprzeciwko plazmie. W czarnej tafli telewizora mógł dostrzec ich oboje, siedzących w łóżku: Adam rozłożony w królewskiej pozie na plecach, a on sam skulony niczym mały chomik. Blond grzywka opadła mu na twarz, zasłaniając jej połowę.

\- Czego się obawiasz? Że Cię nie zaakceptują? Spójrz na mnie, zaakceptowali mnie w stu procentach. Chcą, żebym był szczęśliwy. A jestem szczęśliwy z Tobą. - brunet podniósł się, by objąć posmutniałego Tommy'ego i ucałować czule w skroń.

\- Moja mama nie wie, że jestem biseksualny. Ja nie mam tyle szczęścia, co ty. - skomentował ponuro blondyn, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Jestem pewien, że jak jej o tym powiesz, to Cię zaakceptuje. - Adam przejechał czubkiem nosa po policzku Tommy'ego w geście pocieszenia. Ten zadrżał nieznacznie pod wpływem czułości wokalisty. Jeszcze nie zdążył się przyzwyczaić, że będzie tak traktowany na co dzień. Do tej pory przytulali się jedynie po przyjacielsku, lecz to miało się zmienić.

\- Jesteś tego bardziej pewien ode mnie. - Tommy wywrócił oczami do góry, a na ustach ponownie zagościł nieśmiały uśmiech. Adam wprawiał go w dobry nastrój, z dala od mrocznych i depresyjnych myśli. Był jak Słońce, które oświetla mu drogę, która prowadzi go przez życie. Mężczyzna sięgnął po dłoń wokalisty i ją uścisnął. Wpatrzył się w nie z dziwnym ukłuciem w sercu. Jego blada ręka, z długimi szczupłymi palcami kontrastowała z dłonią Adama: całą w delikatnych piegach, bardziej opaloną i muskularną. Oczywiście, oboje mieli paznokcie pomalowane na czarno, ich wspólny ulubiony kolor.

\- Oczywiście, skarbie. - Lambert pocałował go w kark, śmiejąc się.

Lepiej być nie mogło.


	32. Chapter 32

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 32.

Niemal godzinę później Tommy z Adamem pakowali walizki, by potem je zanieść na dół do hallu. Nie obyło się bez "przypadkowych" potrąceń, dotknięć dłoni, ukradkowych uśmiechów czy po prostu zwyczajnych pieszczot. Obaj mężczyźni nie mogli i nie potrafili, czy wręcz nie chcieli oderwać od siebie rąk. Usta same znajdowały drogę do siebie, by skradać pocałunki. Oboje wiedzieli, że gdy przekroczą próg pokoju, będą musieli zachowywać się neutralnie, zupełnie jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Dla obojga będzie to ciężkie, zwłaszcza, że atmosfera wokół nich przesycona była od niewypowiedzianych słów, pożądania i namiętności, która trawiła ich jak ogień.

\- Jesteś gotowy? - spytał Adam, gdy skończył upychać swoją walizkę pełną ciuchów i butów. Ledwo się zamykała.

\- Tak, jeszcze tylko kurtka i możemy iść. - odparł Tommy, zamykając torbę z rzeczami. Wokalista wolnym krokiem podszedł do niego, by przywrzeć całą powierzchnią ciała i skraść parę małych pocałunków. Od małego lubił bliskość i często się przytulał, nawet z fanami, którzy go uwielbiali.

\- A Tobie co się tak na przytulanie zebrało? - zamruczał blondyn, obracając się w pełni ku niemu, by momentalnie zostać pocałowanym. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, nareszcie czując się swobodnie w swojej skórze. Przy Adamie nie musiał udawać.

\- Bo potem będę musiał się Tobą dzielić z innymi. - z tonu bruneta gitarzysta wywnioskował, że ten nie jest zadowolony z tego faktu. Pokręcił głową z uśmiech. Jego chłopak potrafił się zachowywać jak małe dziecko, któremu odebrano lizaka.

\- Ale za to w czasie wolnym po koncertach i w nocy jestem cały Twój. - Tommy zarumienił się lekko, wiedząc o dwuznaczności swojej wypowiedzi. Nie uszło to uwadze Adama, który przyciągnął go do siebie, cmokając w usta.

\- I tego oczekiwałem usłyszeć. - skomentował z leniwym uśmiechem. Lambert wpatrywał się w niego jak w ósmy cud świata. Dłonie leniwie wiodły po biodrach niższego z nich, powodując u niego rumieńce.

\- Chodźmy już, bo nigdy stąd nie wyjdziemy. - ofuknął go delikatnie blondyn, odrywając się od wokalisty. Ten skwitował to głośnym westchnięciem. Czasami marzył, aby porwać swojego chłopaka i wyjechać gdzieś na bezludną wyspę na długie wakacje. Tylko oni, bez niczyjego towarzystwa ani oślepiających fleszów aparatów paparazzich.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, Adam. - i w tym momencie do pokoju wszedł, a raczej wbiegł Terrance wraz z Sashą przy boku.

\- Czy ktoś tu wspominał o dziecku? - tancerka parsknęła śmiechem, słysząc pytanie kolegi. Spencer czasami nie potrafił się pohamować i przemilczeć pewnych spraw. Adam i Tommy spojrzeli na niego jednocześnie z tym samym wyrazem twarzy.

\- O jakim dziecku do ciężkiej cholery ty mówisz? - Ratliff skrzyżował ręce na torsie, wpatrując się w tancerza z uniesionymi brwiami. Ten jakby się zdziwił.

\- No jak to jakim? Ty przecież mówiłeś coś o dziecku, więc nie rozumiem. Będziesz ojcem? Puknąłeś jakąś dziewczynę na trasie? - tu Terrance uniósł sugestywnie brwi. Towarzysząca mu Sasha natychmiast zainterweniowała, widząc, że atmosfera szybko się podnosi:

\- Hej, hej, chłopaki. Przyszliśmy tu tylko po to, by pospieszyć wasze dupska, bo autokar czeka już tylko na Was. - Tommy wywrócił oczami, chwytając za ramiączka torby i walizki. - Jesteśmy gotowi. Chodźmy.- dziewczyna natychmiast wypchnęła czarnoskórego za drzwi, by niczego już nie palnął.

\- Tommy? -

\- Hm? - blondyn obrócił się ku Adamowi, który wyglądał jakby bił się z myślami. Intensywnie przygryzał dolną wargę, przypatrując się gitarzyście. Wiedział, że jako zdeklarowany gej nie ma szans na posiadanie dziecka, nawet adopcja była poza jego zasięgiem. Niestety prawo było przeciwko niemu. Póki co był u początków swojej kariery i na dziecko jeszcze przyjdzie czas, ale co by było gdyby...

\- Adam? - gitarzysta podszedł bliżej do mężczyzny, machając mu dłonią przed twarzą. Wokalista jakby się zawiesił i przebywał w innym świecie. Czarnowłosy otrząsnął się z myśli, powracając do świata realnego. Zmarszczył delikatnie brwi.

\- Mówiłeś coś? - Tommy westchnął ciężko, chwytając Adama za ręce.

\- Nic. Po prostu zamyśliłeś się, a my musimy już wychodzić. Chodź. - pociągnął go w stronę drzwi, jednocześnie chwytając plecak i zakładając go na plecy. Brunet zrobił to samo i po kilku minutach wyszli z pomieszczenia, zamykając go na klucz. W drodze do hallu, idąc przez korytarz, Tommy co jakiś czas zerkał na swojego chłopaka, zastanawiając się, co go wprowadziło w taki stan zamyślenia. A może to on za dużo myślał? Potrząsnął głową, pozwalając, by blond grzywka opadła mu na czoło, zakrywając połowę twarzy. Musiał w końcu udać się do fryzjera, bo odrosty robiły mu się coraz większe. Zeszli na dół trzymając się za ręce. Jednakże Ratliff poczuł się dziwnie idąc z Adamem za rękę i go puścił. Ten jedynie na niego spojrzał pytająco, lecz gitarzysta to zignorował. Spuścił wzrok na swoje znoszone buty.

\- Jesteście gotowi? Nareszcie nasze gołąbeczki już przyszły. - zawołał radośnie Terrance przy akompaniamencie chichotów i śmiechu reszty zespołu. Gitarzysta jedynie uśmiechnął się blado i dał się wciągnąć między Sashę i Brooke, które o czymś nawijały, śmiejąc się. Adam pozostał z tyłu, wpatrując się w Tommy'ego, który zdążył już wyjść z hotelu w towarzystwie tancerek. Chciał, by w końcu zaakceptował swoją orientację i nie wstydził się tego, że jest z nim. Ale nie mógł mieć wszystkiego. Żwawym krokiem doszedł do autokaru, który stał przed budynkiem. Z niektórych stron otoczyły go jego fanki, wykrzykując: "Kochamy Cię Adam!", "Jesteś wspaniały!". Piosenkarz uśmiechnął się do siebie, chowając rzeczy w luku bagażowym. Postanowił podejść do nich, dać parę autografów, zrobić kilka zdjęć W końcu to im zawdzięczał "wybuch" jego kariery. Uwielbiał ich, z wzajemnością.

Z boku przypatrywali się temu Tommy, Brooke, Sasha i Taylor, gdy reszta lokowała się w autokarze, który miał zawieść ich do następnego miasta, w którym odbędzie się kolejny koncert z trasy koncertowej. Blondyn obserwował to z dziwnym ukłuciem w sercu. Adam Lambert - sławny piosenkarz i aktor, normalny człowiek o niesamowitym talencie zwrócił swoją uwagę właśnie na niego. Na zwykłego człowieczka, przygrywającego w podrzędnych barach. Oddał swe serce i zakochał się, nie bacząc na innych.

Tylko dlaczego on? Dlaczego nie kto inny, ktoś bardziej wartościowy bez problemów osobistych?

Tyle pytań, a zero odpowiedzi. Kochał go mocno i nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek się do niego zbliżał. To uczucie zazdrości wypalającej mu wnętrzności, a zwłaszcza serce, przepełniało go za każdym razem, gdy jakiś koleś patrzył się na Adama z maślanymi oczami. Teraz Lambert był jego, tylko jego. Westchnąwszy, nie zwracając uwagi na nawoływania ze strony członków ekipy i zarówno jego przyjaciół, wszedł do autobusu. Nie był w nastroju na głupie potakiwania i odpowiadania na pytania dotyczące jego związku z Adamem. Póki co, chcieli to zachować w tajemnicy przed mediami. Nawet ich rodzice nie wiedzieli co jest między nimi.

Tommy, wszedłszy do pojazdu, zaszył się w kabinie, gdzie położył się na swoim łóżku. Skulił się w pozycję embrionalną, zamykając powieki. Chciał zostać sam ze swoimi myślami. Czuł się ...sam nawet nie wiedział jak. Z jednej strony czuł euforię, że Adam odwzajemnia jego uczucia, z drugiej zaś nie czuł się godzien bycia jego chłopakiem.

 _Skąd wiesz, czy jak zaczniecie się spotykać, to Cię nie zdradzi? Po jakimś czasie znudzi się Tobą i rzuci._

Głos Sauliego odezwał się cichym szeptem. Blondyn potrząsnął głową, by wyrzucić z głowy słowa byłego przyjaciela. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Adam byłby w stanie coś takiego zrobić. Nie z nim. W końcu przyjaźnili się od pewnego czasu i poznali się jako tako. Byli nierozłączni.

\- Tommy? - rozmyślania gitarzysty przerwało wejście Brooke, która stała w progu, patrząc się z troską prosto na niego.

\- Tak? - odchrząknął, starając się, by jego głos nie załamał się przy wypowiadaniu zdań. Kobieta podeszła do niego i usiadła na krańcu posłania.

\- Coś się dzieje. I nie zaprzeczaj temu. - rudowłosa wbiła w niego jednoznaczne spojrzenie. Nie chciała, by atmosfera w zespole kompletnie się zepsuła. A ostatnie wydarzenia zdawały się potwierdzać jej przypuszczenia.

\- Niby co się miało stać? - Tommy udał, że nie wie o co chodzi, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Przeczesał palcami włosy, unikając wzrokiem spojrzenia przyjaciółki. Nie mógł jej powiedzieć o swoich wątpliwościach. Jeszcze nie. A może nigdy?

\- Spotykasz się z Adamem? - mężczyzna znienacka uniósł głowę, wbijając wzrok w kobietę, która zdawała się być nieporuszona dziwnym zachowaniem gitarzysty.

\- Co...jak...niee...- zaczął się jąkać, a na policzkach wykwitły dwa rumieńce zakłopotania. Tylko nie to. Uczucie paniki zaczynało ogarniać jego ciało. Płuca zapadały się, a tlen przestał do nich docierać. Blondyn wytrzeszczył oczy i otworzył usta jakby chcąc złapać powietrze.

\- Tommy? Tommy, Matko Boska! Adam! Terrance! - dziewczyna krzyknęła głośno, przysiadając się do Ratliffa, który kurczowo się jej uchwycił. Skrzywiła się nieco z bólu, gdy wbił paznokcie w jej przedramię. - Chłopie, oddychaj! Wdech! Wydech! - Brooke starała się nie okazywać, że również zaczynała panikować. Rzadko zdarzały się napady paniki u Tommy'ego i zazwyczaj to Adam z nim był, gdy się wydarzały. - Szybciej! - dorzuciła głośno, gdy usłyszała kroki w saloniku. Wpierw do pomieszczenia wpadł czarnoskóry tancerz, a za nim Monte. Natychmiast do nich przypadli, na tyle, ile pozwalał im rozmiar kabiny.

\- Tom, Tom, skup się na moim głosie. Oddychaj głęboko. - Terrance chwycił Tommy'ego za dłonie, kciukiem głaszcząc wierzch jego rąk.

\- Co tu się dzieje? Słyszałem jakieś krzyki...- w drzwiach pojawiła się głowa Adama, który skończył podpisywać płyty i inne rzeczy. - Tommy! -

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, widząc ukochanego w takim stanie.

\- Wypad! Wszyscy! Muszę zostać z nim sam. - zadecydował i po chwili zespół wycofał się do innego pomieszczenia, zostawiając ich samych. Blondyn otoczył ramionami swoje kolana, bujając się do przodu i do tyłu z rozszerzonymi oczami. Wyglądał jak dziecko po nocnym koszmarze.

\- Już spokojnie, Tom. Jestem przy Tobie, skarbie. - wokalista wdrapał się na łóżko, by objął ukochanego ramionami. Przygarnął go do siebie, całując w skroń. - Oddychaj. Jestem tutaj. - szepnął mu do ucha, głaszcząc go po dłoniach. Blondyn mógł się poczuć przy nim bezpiecznie, nic nie mogło mu się stać. Tylko jak wytłumaczyć fakt, że za każdym wspomnieniem, że spotyka się z Adamem, dostawał ataku paniki?

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę...- wydusił z siebie, wtulając się w ciepłe ramiona Lamberta. Ten jedynie wzmocnił uścisk.

\- Nie zostawię Cię. - powiedział cicho. Tommy uniósł głowę, wpatrując się w niego z zaczerwienionymi oczami. Adam przygryzł wargę, czując jak jego serce przyspiesza bicie. To była ta chwila. Postanowił zaryzykować. Pochylił się delikatnie, by złożyć czuły pocałunek na ustach Ratliffa.


	33. Chapter 33

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 33.

Musiała minąć dłuższa chwila nim Tommy doszedł do siebie. Wciąż nie mógł jednak opanować drżenia ciała. Dobrze, że był przy nim Adam, który trzymał go w ramionach, głaszcząc delikatnie jego ramię. Leżeli w milczeniu na łóżku, wsłuchując się w ciche mruczenie silnika autobusu. Kołysanie pojazdu sprawiło, że obydwoje czuli się niezwykle senni, lecz o dziwo pozostali przytomni.

\- Powiesz mi teraz co się stało? Co Ci powiedziała Brooke? - spytał cicho wokalista, muskając palcami włosy blondyna. Ten wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał mówić o tym co się stało. Czuł się zbyt zażenowany.

\- Nic takiego. Po prostu za gwałtownie zareagowałem. - odparł wymijająco, przymykając powieki. Nie chciał, by Adam kontynuował ten temat. Potarł dłonią twarz, udając, że jest zmęczony. To było za dużo dla niego. Na razie nie chciał ujawniać, że jest w związku z Adamem. Nie był na to gotowy. Sama myśl o upublicznieniu się doprowadzała go do drgawek.

\- Jesteś pewien? Bo coś czuję, że nie jesteś do końca ze mną szczery. - wokalista nie chciał odpuścić, wiedząc, że Tommy jest nieszczęśliwy. Za bardzo go kochał, by mógł teraz się poddać. - Pogadam z Brooke, może ona mi coś powie. - to niespodziewanie zadziałało na blondyna jak katalizator.

\- Nie! Nie możesz po prostu odpuścić? - zachowanie Lamberta wyraźnie rozdrażniło gitarzystę, który wydostał się z jego objęć i wstał z łóżka. Ten otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz nic nie wydobyło się z jego ust.

\- Po prostu chcę się dowiedzieć co się stało. Nie mogę tego tak zostawić. Nie chcę by ktoś Cię ranił. - brunet spojrzał z bólem na partnera, wciąż siedząc na jego łóżku. Tommy westchnął ciężko, odgarniając blond grzywkę z czoła. Może rzeczywiście przesadził.

\- Przepraszam. Już to się więcej nie powtórzy. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. - położył dłoń na ramieniu Adama, ściskając je pocieszająco. Wystarczająco stresów już miał, a nie chciał dostarczać mu jeszcze własnych. Wokalista wstał z posłania, po czym objął Tommy'ego, całując go w skroń.

\- No skoro tak wolisz. Nie będę nalegać. Jeśli wszystko jest okej to nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak Ci zaufać. - wyszeptał mu do ucha. Gitarzysta odetchnął z ulgą. Nie ma to jak mieć kochającego i wiernego partnera. Objął ramionami Adama w pasie i ułożył głowie na jego torsie. Przymknął powieki i wziął głęboki wdech, upajając się zapachem perfum ukochanego.

\- Może dołączymy do reszty? Chyba, że chcesz zostać tutaj. - odezwał się brunet po kilku minutach ciszy.

\- Nie, chodźmy do nich. Nie chcę myśleć o tym co się wydarzyło. - zadecydował Tommy, obracając się w kierunku drzwiczek prowadzących do saloniku, w którym siedziała pozostała część zespołu. Jednakże Adam chwycił go za ramię i delikatnie obrócił ku sobie.

\- Ale jeśli poczujesz, że coś Cię przerasta to wiesz, że możesz ze mną pogadać? - wokalista chciał się upewnić, by blondyn nie czuł się niekomfortowo lub gdyby dokuczał mu jakiś problem.

\- Wiem, i dziękuję. A teraz chodźmy, bo pewnie myślą, że mnie "pocieszasz". - tu chrząknął znacząco, uśmiechając się niepewnie. Otworzył drzwiczki i wyszedł do reszty zespołu zostawiając Adama sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

\- Och, Tommy! Już wszystko okej? Trochę mnie zmartwiłeś tym atakiem paniki. - Brooke wstała z kanapy, patrząc się prosto na blondyna z troską. Nie chciała i nie wiedziała, że wywoła taką reakcję u mężczyzny. Może rzeczywiście nie był gotowy na ujawnienie się? Machnął dłonią lekceważąco.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Było minęło. I tak kiedyś musiałbym dostać tego ataku tak czy inaczej. - wzruszył ramionami, siadając na oparciu tuż obok Terrance'a. Ten uniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Wszystko okej? - spytał tancerz, patrząc na Tommy'ego uważnie. Ten kiwnął głową, wygodniej się opierając.

\- Jak najbardziej. - odgarnął blond grzywkę, która opadała mu niemal na oczy. Potarł dłonią oczy, ziewając. Kilka chwil później dołączył do nich Adam, który rzuciwszy spojrzenie w kierunku blondyna, usiadł obok Brooke, która momentalnie zerknęła w jego stronę, lecz upewniwszy się, że wszystko jest okej, rozłożyła się wygodniej na kanapie, włożyła słuchawki do uszu i zamknęła oczy, skupiając się na huczącej muzyce.

Reszta podróży upłyneła muzykom i tancerzom w milczeniu.

Kilka godzin później Słońce całkowicie zeszło z orbity niebiańskiej, robiąc miejsce dla gwiazd i Księżyca. Póki co niebo pokryło się prześliczną barwą fioletu i pomarańczy, które powoli ciemniało. Autokary z ekipą Adama, jak i sprzętem powoli dojeżdżała do kolejnego celu na koncertowej mapie Glam Nation Tour. Kolejna do odhaczenia. Chociaż Adam nie myślał o tym jakoś w kategorii obowiązku. Spełniał się jako piosenkarz, a śpiewanie dla fanów było czymś nie do opisania. To coś czuł za każdym razem, gdy wpatrywał się w uszczęśliwione twarze ludzi w różnym wieku. To przyspieszone bicie serca, ta ekscytacja za każdym razem, gdy wkraczał na scenę lub gdy fani dołączali się do śpiewania. Takie uczucie powoli stawało się dla niego jak narkotyk: uzależniające. Gdy tylko autokar zatrzymał się przed hotelem, w którym mieli nocować, Adam jako pierwszy wyskoczył z jego wnętrza i nabrał powietrza do płuc. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął powieki, ciesząc się z czystego duńskiego powietrza. Po chwili tuż za nim z pojazdu wygramoliła się reszta ekipy narzekając i cicho kląc na zimno, które obecnie panowało w Danii. Ale czego mogli się spodziewać po październikowej pogodzie?

\- Jezus Maria, jak zimno! - jęknęła Sasha, pocierając energicznie ramiona. Mimo, że miała na sobie dość grubą kurtkę to i tak czuła to przeraźliwe zimno. Nie przepadała za krajami, w których ogólnie panowała lodowata pogoda. Preferowała Hawaje czy Wyspy Karaibskie. Terrance natychmiast stanął tuż przy niej i otoczył ją ramionami.

\- Chodź, rozgrzejesz się w hotelu. - powiedział, na co dziewczyna skwapliwie się zgodziła. Wygrzebali swoje bagaże z autobusu i ruszyli do drzwi obrotowych, które prowadziły do wnętrza małego hoteliku. Monte wraz z Taylorem i Brooke cicho o czymś rozprawiali, gestykulując. Adam nie wnikał o czym rozmawiali, nawet nie chciał wiedzieć. Był zbyt zmęczony wielogodzinną podróżą. Jedyne o czym marzył to gorąca kąpiel, odrobina alkoholu i zaśnięcie w ramionach Tommy'ego. A'propos Tommy'ego...

\- Tommy? Idziesz? Bo całkiem zamarznie mi tyłek. - ostatnią część wypowiedzi wypowiedział żartobliwie, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach swojej pikowanej kurtki.

\- Już, już. - blondwłosy mężczyzna niemal wypadł z autobusu, ubierając w pośpiechu jego skórzaną wysłużoną ramoneskę. Przetrzepał palcami swoje włosy, które i tak już były w nieładzie, po czym podciągnął spodnie, które ponownie opadły z bioder.

\- Nie powinieneś się tak ubierać.- Adam zmarszczył brwi, gdy dostrzegł jak licho jest ubrany Tommy. Blondyn nigdy nie przykładał szczególnej uwagi do ubioru. Często w zimie chodził właśnie w tej ramonesce. - Ech, muszę się za Ciebie wziąć. Jesteś niereformowalny. - westchnął ciężko, ściągając szal z szyi, by owinąć go w okół szyi Tommy'ego. Ten wywrócił oczami, lecz nic nie powiedział, pozwalając Adamowi na założenie szalika.

\- Czyli od teraz będziesz moją mamusią? - niższy od wokalisty blondyn uniósł głowę, krzyżując ręce na torsie, wpatrując się w niego z niezadowoloną miną. Brunet pochylił się ku niemu i szepnął mu do ucha:

\- Może się okazać, że będziesz potrzebował tatusia, a nie mamusi. - po tych słowach puścił mu oczko i poszedł wziąć swoje walizki, zostawiając osłupiałego i zaczerwienionego gitarzystę. Ten przez chwilę nie mógł zarejestrować co się dzieje w okół niego. Rumieniec, który wykwitł mu na policzkach powiększył się, przez co mężczyzna wyglądał niczym dorodna truskawka.

\- Ja tego nie wytrzymam. Nie wytrzymam. - westchnął do siebie, chowając twarz w szaliku należącym do Adama. Przymknął powieki, by choć na moment upajać się niesamowitym zapachem perfum wokalisty. Ukradkiem też patrzył czy nikt się w jego stronę nie patrzył.

\- Tom, chodź! - blondyn uniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał zawołanie. To była Brooke, która do niech machała z uśmiechem. Jej rude włosy powiewały na wietrze.

\- Już idę. - odkrzyknął i ruszył w jej stronę, chowając zmarznięte dłonie w kieszenie swoich obcisłych jeansów. Kobieta ujęła go po ramię i razem weszli do hotelu, gdzie Adam już ich zameldowywał. Monte stał z boku z telefonem w ręku, marszcząc brwi. Zapewne jego żona do niego napisała z wieściami z domu.

\- To kto chce mieć z kim pokój? - spytał głośno Lambert, unosząc kilka kluczy do góry.

\- Ja będę z Sashą! - odezwała się Brooke jako pierwsza i przytuliła do siebie czarnoskórą dziewczynę. Ta uśmiechnęła się i odwzajemniła gest. Brunet kiwnął głową i dał im klucze do pokoju. Dziewczyny natychmiast się zawinęły i weszły po schodach na górę.

\- Ja biorę Taylora. - Terrance szturchnął stojącego na uboczu tancerza, który zareagował rumieńcem na tekst Spencera. Tommy wywrócił oczami do góry, uśmiechając się. Camila stanęła tuż obok Monte.

\- Czyli Tommy jesteś ze mną, kiciu. - Adam poruszył brwiami sugestywnie, powodując kolejną falę gorąca u gitarzysty.

\- Tak też myślałem. - mruknął Tommy, odgarniając grzywkę na bok. Chwycił własne bagaże i udał się na piętro zaraz za Adamem, który pewnym krokiem szedł w stronę ich zarezerwowanego pokoju. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co może się wydarzyć między nimi. Mimo, że byli razem to nie potrafił "wrzucić na luz" i być sobą. To tak niestety u niego nie działało. Zacisnął dłonie na rączkach od walizki i torby. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe. Powinien w końcu odpuścić i przestać martwić się o to, co pomyślą inni. A zwłaszcza jego matka.

A'propos matki...

Ciszę między nimi przerwał dzwoniący telefon. Tommy puścił torbę na podłogę i z pewnym trudem wyciągnął wibrujący przedmiot. Na ekraniku wyświetlał się numer, który doskonale znał.

To była Dia, jego mama.


	34. Chapter 34

Spełnione Marzenia

Rozdział 34.

\- Tommy? Co się dzieje? - Adam puścił swoje bagaże, wpatrując się z niepokojem w blondyna, który nieco pobladł. Ten chrząknął.

\- Moja matka dzwoni. - odparł drżącym głosem, wpatrując się w komórkę jak w coś, co dopiero pierwszy raz widzi.

\- I? To chyba nic strasznego. - wokalista podszedł do swojego chłopaka, obejmując go w pasie. To nieco uspokoiło Tommy'ego, lecz nie do końca.

\- Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą od czasu mojego zniknięcia z trasy. - mruknął, wciąż nie odbierając. Komórka uporczywie dzwoniła, a mężczyzna nic z tym nie robił. Stał i głupio się w to wpatrywał. - I jakoś nie mam ochoty z nią rozmawiać. - dodał, chowając przedmiot do kieszeni spodni. Adam spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

\- Może ja mam z nią pogadać, co? Pewnie się niepokoi o Ciebie. - zaproponował brunet, wyciągając dłoń po komórkę gitarzysty. Ten pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jutro do niej zadzwonię. - skrzywił się w parodii uśmiechu, po czym chwycił własne bagaże. - Chodźmy, bo zaraz padnę z nóg.

Adam kiwnął głową, odwrócił się i podszedł do drewnianych drzwi, by je otworzyć. Przekręcił klucz w zamku i po usłyszeniu cichego kliknięcia, otworzył je. Po przekroczeniu puścił walizki i wszedł głębiej by się rozejrzeć. Pomieszczenie znacznie się różniło od tego, co widział w Szwecji czy Finlandii. Było zdecydowanie mniejsze, utrzymane w rustykalnym stylu. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo mu się tu spodobało i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w przyszłym roku nie przyjechać tutaj na wakacje. Może weźmie ze sobą również Tommy'ego. Wydął wargę w zamyśleniu.

\- Nad czym tak myślisz? Już na korytarzu czułem jak mózgownica Ci pracuje. - odezwał się blondyn zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Machinalnie odgarnął dłonią przydługą grzywkę i wpatrzył się w stojącego przed nim Adama.

\- Zastanawiam się nad tym, gdzie spędzę przyszłoroczne wakacje. O ile w ogóle je będę mieć. - mężczyzna klapnął na łóżko, nieco się garbiąc.

\- Napewno gdzieś je spędzisz. Przecież nie możesz pracować non stop, chociaż znając Ciebie to odpoczniesz tydzień i jazda dalej do studia. - Tommy ściągnął z siebie kurtkę i rzucił ją na stojące obok krzesło - proste z drewnianym obiciem. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do wciąż zamyślonego bruneta. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie martw się. Trasa się niedługo kończy i sobie odpoczniesz. - pocieszył go, delikatnie uciskając jego ramię. Ten uśmiechnął się delikatnie, unosząc głowę do góry, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. W tym świetle Tommy wyglądał jeszcze bardziej zjawiskowo niż normalnie. Nie, żeby narzekał, ale dla niego blondyn był uosobieniem nieperfekcyjnej perfekcji. Był jego totalnym przeciwieństwem: niski, szczupły, niemal wychudzony, gra świetnie na gitarze, czego on sam nie potrafi oraz przede wszystkim mieści się w jego ramionach niczym zagubiony puzel. Przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się w tak ukochane przez niego brązowe oczy, które zmieniały barwę pod wpływem różnych emocji: niemal czarne, gdy ogarniała go furia lub był zwyczajnie zdenerwowany, lśniące i o barwie roztopionej czekolady, gdy odczuwał podniecenie lub był szczęśliwy. Przygarnął ukochanego jeszcze bliżej tak, że stał między jego nogami. Wokalista objął go w pasie i westchnął z zadowoleniem. Ułożył głowę na brzuchu ukochanego i wziął głęboki wdech, upajając się jego zapachem.

\- Szczęśliwy? - spytał żartobliwym tonem Tommy, palcami przeczesując jego miękkie czarne włosy. Z fascynacją obserwował jak czarne kosmyki przemykają między palcami. Wokalista mruknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi. - Uznam to za odpowiedź twierdzącą. - roześmiał się cicho, całując go w czubek głowy. Gdy byli sami, Ratliff stawał się bardziej pewny siebie jeśli chodzi o swoją orientację. Nie musiał udawać kogoś, kim nie był i nie będzie. Lecz gdy wychodził na scenę to odczuwał jak żołądek zaciska się w supeł. Czuł, że ludzie na niego patrzą i osądzają. Tego nie znosił. Rozmyślając, przejechał czubkami palców po policzku Adama, który ponownie na niego spojrzał lecz tym razem intensywniej. Blondyn przygryzł dolną wargę odwzajemniając spojrzenie. Błękit tęczówek wokalisty elektryzował i powodował, że przyjemne dreszcze przebiegały mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Rozchylił wargi, nie będąc pewnym co chce powiedzieć. Żadne słowo nie wydostało się z jego ust jakby natknęły się na przeszkodę. Adam widząc to uniósł dłoń i pogłaskał nią delikatnie policzek Tommy'ego, który przymknął powieki, ciesząc się tą atmosferą intymności i prywatności. Westchnął cicho, nie chcąc psuć tego nastroju, który mimowolnie wytworzył się między nimi.

\- Jesteś taki piękny...- dopiegł go cichy szept Adama, który powstał z łóżka, stając naprzeciwko niego. Bardzo blisko. Serce Ratliffa zabiło mocniej jakby wiedziało, co miało się nastąpić za chwilę. Niższy z nich zadrżał pod wpływem dotyku drugiego. Wokalista zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej tak, że blondyn musiał unieść głowę, by na niego popatrzeć. Często to go wkurzało, ta różnica wzrostu. Adam śmiał się, że jest jak eteryczny elf lub jego laleczka. Dla niego akurat to nie było śmieszne, lecz darował mu w momencie, gdy słyszał jego dźwięczny śmiech, który stawał się zaraźliwy dla tych, którzy z nim przebywali. Tom chwycił go delikatnie za nadgarstek, gdy ten czule gładził go po policzku. Takie chwile jak ta były niezwykle ulotne i oboje z nich usiłowali złapać je choćby na parę minut. Westchnął z zadowoleniem,, wtulając się mocniej w dłoń Adama.

Dłonie.

Jak on je uwielbiał. Był duże, ciepłe i lekko chropowate. Blondyn często marzył o tym, aby je ująć i trzymać i nigdy nie puszczać. Ale przecież oficjalnie utrzymywał, że jest hetero, by zapobiec plotkom o tym, co jest między nimi. Teraz to już i tak nie miało znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko, że byli tak blisko siebie. Że mógł wyczuć zapach jego perfum, dotknąć, pocałować. Uśmiech wypłynął mu na usta.

\- Pocałuj mnie.

Adam nie zaoponował, pochylając się i czule całując go. Ich wargi zetknęły się w delikatnym, niemal łamiącym serce pocałunku. Blondyn objął go za szyję, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej. Wyczuł jak wokalista otacza go ramionami. Serce biło mu szybciej niż normalnie, a dłonie zaczęły się nieznacznie trząść. Zawsze tak reagował, gdy brunet znajdował się blisko niego. Usta ponownie znalazły drogę do siebie i mężczyźni znów się całowali. Powoli i z uczuciem. Tommy'emu chciało się płakać, a w oczach zebrały się łzy. Kochał Adama tak mocno, że czuł fizyczny ból. Ale dzięki temu wiedział, że żyje i że to co się wydarza między nimi jest realne, prawdziwe.

\- Nie płacz, kiciu. Jestem przy Tobie i nie zamierzam Cię zostawiać. - szepnął mu do ucha Adam, dostrzegając łzy cieknące po policzkach ukochanego. Ten jedynie pokręcił głową, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w końcu ktoś go pokochał za to kim był. Zacisnął palce na krańcu bluzki Adama.

\- A co jeśli coś Ci się stanie? Co jeśli będziesz miał mnie dość? - głos blondyna załamał się przy ostatniej kwestii, powodując nowy potok łez. Lambert szybko je scałował, głaszcząc go jednocześnie po policzku.

\- Nie mów tak. Nic się nie stanie. Będę zawsze przy Tobie, słyszysz? Kocham Cię i jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. - odpowiedział z mocą brunet, chwytając Tommy'ego za dłonie i całując czule ich wierzch. Blondyn wpatrywał się w niego z zaszklonymi, lekko zaczerwienionymi oczami.

\- Ja Ciebie też kocham. - wyszeptał, przygryzając dolną wargę niemal do krwi.

Księżyc powoli pojawił się na niebie, które ściemniało i teraz przypominało barwą atrament z malutkimi błyszczącymi punkcikami. Tancerze wraz z Monte i Camilą powoli udawali się na spoczynek. Dziewczyny dyskutowały na temat nowej choreografii i ustawienia na scenie, która miała się nieco różnić od tych do tej pory. Minęła dłuższa chwila nim całkowicie usnęły, szykując się na dzień pełen wrażeń. Natomiast Monte wraz z Terrancem i Taylorem siedzieli na własnych posłaniach, rozmawiając o jednym.

O Adamie i Tommym.

\- Co wy o tym sądzicie? Czy oni są razem czy nie? Bo ostatnio to oboje zafundowali nam porządną huśtawkę emocjonalną. Lepszą od "Mody na sukces". - Terrance półleżał na łóżku z telefonem w ręku, czytając o czymś ciekawym na jednym z portali społecznościowych. Marszczył delikatnie brwi. Monte parsknął śmiechem.

\- A cholera ich wie? Od początku wiedziałem, że coś między nimi będzie. Jak pierwszy raz Tommy przyszedł na przesłuchanie to już sama reakcja Adama dała mi dużo do myślenia. Natychmiast się nim zainteresował. - Monte podrapał się po brodzie, wracając myślami do wydarzeń sprzed ponad roku.

\- Nic dziwnego. Tom jest w jego typie. - Terrance wyłączył telefon i odłożył go na bok. - A Adam jak się na coś uprze, to musi to zdobyć. Nigdy się nie poddaje.

\- I nam to mówisz? Znam dłużej Adama i wiem jaki jest. - Pittman wywrócił oczami. Jako jedyny zdołał poznać wokalistę zanim ten nawet pomyślał o udziale w talent show "American Idol", więc wiedział o czym mówi.

\- Och, już nie wymądrzaj się jak kwoka, Pittman. Wszyscy już to słyszeliśmy. - Taylor pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się co jeszcze tu robi. Spencer parsknął śmiechem, ignorując oburzone spojrzenie starszego gitarzysty. Czasami robili sobie z niego jaja i obserwowali z rozbawieniem jego reakcje.

\- Bardzo zabawne, Green. Całkiem zniżasz się do poziomu Spencera. - na te słowa tancerze ryknęli śmiechem, tarzając się po swoich posłaniach.

\- Jak dzieci...- dodał, nie mając już słów na skomentowanie zachowania młodszych mężczyzn. Ci, nie mogąc przestać, chichotali i parskali w swoje poduszki, usiłując się uspokoić. Lecz to było trudne to opanowania.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie, Terry, Pittmana jako kwokę? Kwa kwa kwa. - Taylor zawył z uciechy, przez co oberwał poduszką w głowę.

\- Nie zadzieraj z Monte Pittmanem, bo pożałujesz. - zanucił Terrance, odwracając się od nich, zamykając oczy.

Po jego słowach zapadło milczenie.


End file.
